


Kyalin's 31 Days of Halloween

by Nomadic_Earthbender



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AUs, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, One Shot Collection, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 53,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomadic_Earthbender/pseuds/Nomadic_Earthbender
Summary: This will be a collection of one shots that are Halloween/Spooky in theme, Kyalin of course. Ratings and brief summaries will be posted before each chapter.





	1. Lupine Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Rated-T. Lin has been keeping a secret from Kya it has to do with why she has moved and been disappearing for a few days at a time. Plus what's up with her new youthfulness?

Lin was glad to finally be home. Travelling to Zaofu was fun, running the mountains and hills was refreshing and seeing her sister and her family had been nice. However, Kya hadn’t been able to come and she had missed her terribly.

Kya had already arrived if her sense of smell and hearing wasn’t mistaken, she had a key to let herself in. It was one of the perks Lin enjoyed about the change but it would have been nice to turn it off sometimes. It’s why she had moved from her apartment and into a house, peace and quiet. The room to run was just a bonus, even if it was a distance from her work.

 It was further northeast and her yard went right into a portion of coniferous forest near the mountains, she was hoping for some snowfall in the winter. Kya absolutely adored the place, Lin didn’t tell her exactly why she had moved but the personal herb garden and creek that ran near her house excited her enough to not pry too much.

It was late and the lights to the house were off. Kya’s breathing was steady and quiet in the still house. Making her way to the bedroom quietly, to not scare her partner, she couldn’t help but smile at Kya snuggled up and clinging to her pillow like a koala bear. The earthbender hoped her partner wouldn’t mind be woken up, she was still pent up with energy. She didn’t have to sleep as much these days.

Stripping out of her clothes the younger woman slipped under the covers and began kissing Kya’s shoulders and neck. The woman stirred slightly before turning around and snuggling into Lin’s arms.

“Mmm. Hello, love. Did you just get in? It’s so late.”

“I did. I’m glad you’re here.” Lin continued to kiss her jaw and neck lightly, she wouldn’t pressure her but she wanted to let Kya know her desires if she felt up to it.

“I can see that.” The waterbender chuckled before finally opening her eyes, she could see the desire in her partner’s jade colored ones. Her eyes seemed to be brighter these days, more aware and alert; vibrant. One thing remained though, she could always see the love Lin held for her in them. Shaking off her sleep the waterbender leaned in and kissed her firmly, moving one of Lin’s hands from her back to low on her hips. The other woman got the message and slowly rolled Kya onto her back, excitement and lust washed over her at being able to touch her lover once again.

* * *

 

Propped up on her elbow, the Chief watched her lover sleep, exhausted from their love making. She was going to share her secret with her tomorrow, she hated keeping it from her at all but she was scared. She wasn’t a monster and she learned to embrace her new found gift that she had originally thought of as a curse. She learned how to control it and now she felt completely liberated in a way she never had before.

She didn’t want Kya to be afraid of her. Having her leave, would be heart shattering enough but to see fear in her eyes while her gaze was settled on her was worse. Although, she could tell Kya was becoming suspicious of her. The last six months she had been disappearing late at night or for a few days at a time, always around the full moon. She would sometimes lie and say she was leaving and suggest Kya go and see everyone at the island just to have the house to herself, it was tearing her apart.

Kya also seemed to be disappointed that she hadn’t asked her to move in yet, and this was the reason. She bought the property to run free but it was also big enough for two. It was a farther distance for Kya to have to travel too. Her mind set and resolve steeled she finally settled in to sleep.

* * *

 

When Kya woke around noon she was alone in bed but she could smell something delicious cooking in the kitchen. She stretched and put on Lin’s shirt and her underwear before making her way into the kitchen and finding her lover making them breakfast. Lin turned and smiled at her.

“Good morning, darling. I hope you slept well.”

Kya returned her smile, “I did. Mostly thanks to a special someone.”

The couple shared a chaste kiss before Lin ushered her to sit down and loaded up their plates. Lin’s own plate was piled with food, enough for probably two maybe even three people. Kya hadn’t said anything about her new eating habits but it was strange nonetheless. Lin always ate quite a bit to maintain her musculature but it seemed to be excessive the last few months.

Kya observed her partner as they ate quietly over breakfast. Something was going on but she just couldn’t quite figure out what. Lin had changed. Not in a bad way but her mental and physical state seemed to have undergone a transformation. It had started about seven months ago after she got back from investigating a case in the Southern mountains where people were disappearing and turning up dead in the woods.

When Lin came back she was withdrawn and moody, she holed herself up in her apartment for days at a time and even took a vacation from work. Kya still saw her every few days but she even snapped at Kya or just laid in bed, complaining of being tired and achy. Kya could see how fragile she was and never held it against her, she always waved off Lin’s apology, figuring the case was particularly hard on her.

A month later and she was physically better but mentally she was closed off and aggressive, in more ways than one. The lull in their physical relationship the previous month was more than made up for, Kya had always had a high sex drive and Lin always met her head on but by the end of that month she was utterly exhausted. Lin had certainly put her through her paces.

She also smelled and looked different. Lin always had a scent of earthiness with a metallic tang. Now she smelled much earthier and the metal smell was very faint, more like the shards of metal found in stones.  Overall she smelled like the forest right after a fresh rain at first light, even when she had yet to go outside.

Her body had always been fit and strong but it seemed like she had gotten stronger and to Kya’s complete bafflement she could swear Lin even got _taller._ She tried to tell herself that was ridiculous but she was sure they were almost eye to eye now where Lin had once been a few inches shorter. That’s to say nothing of the fact that she looked a little younger, like her height growth it wasn’t by a lot but her skin seemed smoother and tighter around the edges. Her already striking features seemed sharper, just like her eyes.

It took about two more months before Lin had started acting more like herself, just lighter and maybe even happier than before, more alive. Although, she took to disappearing for a few days out of the month, at and once a month three in a row. Something connected these days but she wasn’t able to piece it together just yet, but she was curious as to what the other woman was hiding.

* * *

 

Lin watched Kya studying her over breakfast, the woman was actively trying to piece together what was going on. Lin could practically hear the gears turn in her head, she was such a smart woman and able to think outside the box. If Lin’s predicament wasn’t so out there and rare, she was sure the other woman would have figured it out by now. Given a few more months and she may have any way.

Lin was going to wait until nighttime before revealing her secret but she was getting anxious and Kya’s examination of her was pushing her onward. Clearing their plates when they were finished she placed them in the sick before returning to Kya’s side in her dining chair where she was finishing her tea. Lin sunk to her knees and grabbed Kya’s hands, the other woman’s eyes were surprised and confused.

“Kya, I want to show you something. It will explain my behavior from the last few months. Please don’t be scared. I just don’t want to keep this from you anymore.” Kissing her knuckles Lin stood and pulled a willing Kya with her. She led them out the sliding door and into the backyard. She could’ve done it inside but she didn’t want Kya to feel trapped and she could run for the woods if she had too.

She left Kya on the stone patio before she walked into the yard a few feet away and began to remove her clothes.

Kya wanted to make a joke about her new found exhibitionism but felt the seriousness of the situation in the air. Besides Lin lived in an isolated area, no one would see her and it wouldn’t be the first time they had fun out here.

Lin stood naked in the afternoon sun and after a moment her skin started to ripple and her muscles quaked. Her eyes snapped to look at Kya and her jade irises were glowing, her lips pulled back to reveal sharp and growing canines clenched tightly together. Kya gasped but it couldn’t be heard over the horrible cracking sounds of Lin’s bones as she collapsed and they contorted at odd angles.

 After that it was over quickly and where Lin once stood there was a beautiful, slightly large, grey wolf with two scars running down its face and muzzle. Kya stood frozen in shock for a moment, before the wolf’s eyes, Lin’s eyes, met hers. She watched as it slowly took a hesitant step forward and whined.

“Lin?” Her voice was barely a whisper. The wolf seemed to understand her and ducked her head and whined again.

Kya felt relief wash over her realizing that Lin was still in control of her mental faculties. She sighed aloud and gave a small smile before slowly approaching Lin, hoping to not startle or frighten her, the waterbender almost chuckled at the irony. She reached her hand out and Lin licked it before rubbing her face on it.

Kya couldn’t help but giggle when Lin’s tail started wagging excitedly. She full out laughed when the wolf jumped around a few times, showing her excitement at Kya’s acceptance.

“This is what you’ve been hiding?” Kya asked as she scratched Lin behind the ears. Lin bobbed her head and panted.

“It explains a lot. It also connects the missing piece of my puzzle, the three days you are gone is the lunar cycle of the full moon.” Lin huffed and nudged her large head against Kya’s legs before rolling onto her back and wiggling, trying to scratch it or playing, Kya couldn’t tell.

“Why don’t you go run off some of that energy while I make some more tea, I have a few questions I would like to ask if that’s all right?”

Lin rolled back onto her paws and gave a small howl as she lifted herself, only slightly, onto her back paws and licked Kya’s cheek before running into the woods, tail wagging up a storm and Kya chuckling behind her.

* * *

 

Lin ran through the woods and stopped to, although she would deny it, frolic in a few of the mountain flower fields and splash in the river that ran into her creek. She was happier than she had been in months and so much lighter. Not having the secret from Kya anymore and she still loved her and wasn’t afraid. She had the best partner in the world. After half an hour of running and playing around the woods, including with the pack of actual wolves that lived in a cave near there she headed back to her house and to Kya.

She transformed back into her human skin in the yard even though Kya had left the sliding door cracked for her just in case. Lin couldn’t help but smile at her thoughtfulness. Grabbing her clothes but not bothering to dress she made her way inside.

Spotting Kya at the counter placing the tea cups down, Lin quickly walked over to her and spun her around into a kiss. It was full of passion, love, and happiness. Lin felt like it was sharing their first kiss again. Breaking apart Kya hugged her close and inhaled her scent, she didn’t have to be a wolf to smell the strong smell of nature on her.

“If we’re going to have a conversation of any kind you are going to have to put your clothes on. You are far too tempting and delicious to be sitting around naked.”

Lin grinned and slipped her trunks and tank on before taking her cup of tea in one hand and Kya’s in the other, pulling her to the couch.

“Before we go into depth about my lycanthropy, I’d like to ask you something first.”

Kya just looked at her and waited for her to continue. Lin sat her tea on the coffee table and rubbed the back of her neck, suddenly nervous once more but allowing her eyes to find Kya’s.

“Would you like to move in with me?”

Her answer was given in the form of being tackled to the couch with kisses being showered all over her face. 


	2. Demonic Nuns are keeping Kya, and consequently, Lin from Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya insists on seeing scary movies during the Halloween month, despite the fact that they absolutely terrify her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating-G.

Watching the imposter demonic nun terrorize the halls of an ancient abbey, Lin sighed. Kya was practically in her lap despite the cup holder arm rest between them. She doesn’t know why she allows herself to be subjected to this particular brand of torture.

Kya always insisted on watching horror movies during October, something about ‘getting into the spirit of things,’ as if the decorations that covered their house weren’t enough. Lin didn’t mind the movies, she saw true horror and evil from time to time in her line of work, but Kya on the other hand was absolutely terrified. She always ended up clinging to Lin for the next three days.

The last movie they watched about a woman who made miniatures, and whose family begins being terrorized by a curse left behind by her late mother, had left her in quite the state. Lin remembered coming home from work to find Kya on the couch with all of the lights on watching cartoons.

The same woman who faced down dozens of enemies helping the Avatar. Although, she supposes it’s easier to think of these make believe creatures as the monsters than people. Not to mention the fear of an entity that surpasses human means of defense.

Sighing once more, Lin lifted the armrest and pulled Kya into her arms hoping that the next few days would pass quickly.

* * *

 

A shaking on her shoulder slowly woke Lin from her slumber. It was still dark out if her groggy senses were correct. She wasn’t even up this early on days she had to work, much less on her days off.

“Lin.”

The harsh whisper in the dark caused Lin to stir but she buried her head in her pillow instead of rolling over to face her partner. Kya was practically sprawled across her back. The shaking of her shoulder and frantic whisper of her name were combined now and Lin finally gave in.

“What?” Her voice was hoarse and riddled with sleep.

“There’s something in the hallway.”

The bedroom door, usually shut at night, was open so Kya could have some small light from the street lamp shining in the house. Lin thought this may help her fear from the movie but it seems to have backfired.

“No there isn’t, and especially not what you think is lurking there.”

“Lurking?” Kya had an edge of panic to her voice.

Lin groaned and accepted her fate. Slipping out from under Kya she sat up and stood, despite the whispered protests spilling from her partner’s lips.

“Lin! Don’t go! Don’t leave me here! What about your clothes?!”

Because a demon would be offended by her nudity.

Continuing to make her way to the door she shielded her eyes and flipped the bedroom light on and proceeded to do the same with the hall light.

“Anything there?”

Kya was uncharacteristically quiet, it actually made Lin a little nervous. Slipping her hand from her eyes and opening them, practically blinding herself, Lin looked first at Kya. No wonder she wasn’t responding, she had the covers thrown over her head. Lin never understood the child like response, she isn’t sure what was so magical about the blankets that they would protect her from whatever supernatural creature she thought was in their house.

Glancing down the hall and around there room Lin saw nothing, just as she suspected.

“There isn’t anything or anyone there, Kya.”

Finally slipping the blankets back down, Kya wore a sheepish expression.

“I’m sorry, Lin.” It must have been the adrenaline rush from being scared, although needlessly, and Lin’s gruff tone but she looked like she was about to cry and her voice was meek. Lin couldn’t stand that look on her, it made her heart hurt. Sighing for the umpteenth time that night she held up her index finger, indicating she just needed a moment.

She came back into the room rolling the small TV stand from the guest room, placing it at the foot of their bed. She got lucky, it was just high enough to see. Placing the animated version of ‘Hercules’ into the DVD player she finally flipped the lights off and climbed back into bed. She thought of grabbing ‘The Lion King’ Kya’s favorite, but the last thing she needed was to be woken again, this time by a crying Kya, when Mufasa died.

Stretching out on her back she opened her arms for Kya to snuggle in, while still being comfortable enough to sleep.

Kya moved into her arms and placed her head on Lin’s chest but not before she placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Thanks, Lin.”

Lin gently tilted her chin upwards, “I love you.” She pressed a tender kiss to Kya’s lips and temple.

“I love you too.”

Lin could hear the smile in her voice, even if she couldn’t see it. Lin smiled too, not just from feeling their love, but she may just get some sleep over the next few days. She may have even just found her saving grace over the month of October.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	3. "It's a wolf-bat. Isn't it?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Kya and their families partake in pumpkin carving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating-G.

Lin scowled as she stuck her hand inside the pumpkin, pulling out the ‘guts’ before scraping it clean. The fire pit was doing its job by keeping the autumn chill at bay, and providing light in the dusk, but she would be much happier to just be drinking her hot cider and spiced rum or eating another s’more. Although she did always enjoy the baked pumpkin seeds afterwards. Kya insisted they carve pumpkins on the Island this year with their family, and she actually meant ‘their’ family, blood and extended.

Both of Kya’s siblings were there, Tenzin’s brood and Katara, all of team Avatar, Su and her husband _and_ wife plus Su and Baatar’s children, and, to Lin’s monumental surprise, her own mother. Apparently everyone was planning for a huge autumn festival this year and wanted to have a huge Halloween party. Lin loved Halloween, in theory, she just wanted to watch from afar. The foods and nature were the best things about it anyway. And ‘Hocus Pocus’ but that was hers and Kya’s secret.

“Lighten up, Lin. I don’t have to be able to see to know the look on your face right now.”

Lin just scoffed and rolled her eyes, Toph was already carving her pumpkin and it looked, well it certainly changed the expression on Lin’s face. Actually she had to try hard not to laugh out loud.

“Mom, what exactly are you carving on that pumpkin?”

“It’s a wolf-bat.” There was a brief pause. “Isn’t it?”

“Um…sure? Kind of.” It looked more like a wolf-bat, spider squiggle.

Kya, who was sitting next to her partner, looked up and started giggling. Everyone glanced around to see what was so funny and began laughing at Toph’s pumpkin, even Lin was chuckling. Suddenly Toph turned her pumpkin over in her hands and plopped it down over the head of the person next to her. It happened to be Korra. For the first time since Lin could remember she was laughing so hard tears were forming in her eyes, the look on Korra’s face through her mother’s poorly cut out design was absolutely priceless, she would’ve retired from her position of Chief for a picture of it.

“Well now it’s the headless horseman’s temporary head.” Toph was laughing as she said it.

Watching Asami and Korra try and get the pumpkin off only made her laugh harder. A few strings of the orange goo that her mother missed were starting to stick to Korra’s sweaty face as they pulled and pulled, Lin was almost worried that they were going to pull her head off. If she could breathe she would offer assistance, maybe.

Eventually, Lin stood on shaky legs to make her way over. Everyone else was laughing so hard they could do nothing, Bolin looked like he might pass out.

The poor kid was seriously struggling.

“Ahh! Asami get it off! I’m starting to feel so slimy and it's getting hard to breathe!”

“Korra, I’m trying but it’s a tight fit, I have no idea how she got it on your head to be honest. Can’t you try bending it off?”

The Avatar was panting now.

“I… would but… I’m afraid of…” She suddenly went silent and dropped her hands to beat her chest with one of them and coughed. A single pumpkin seed flew out of the oddly shaped hole and hit Lin’s pant leg.

The entire courtyard went quiet for a moment before erupting into laughter once more.

Lin was howling, she worried her legs may give out. Korra was laughing now too, she fell backwards and the pumpkin split, when she regained her sense she was able to finally pull it off.

Lin sat back down next to Kya, who had tears streaming down her face and was still catching her breath. Lin wiped her own eyes before speaking breathlessly.

“You were right. This was fun.”

Kya just leaned against her as they watched Korra clean herself of pumpkin.

* * *

 

When everyone was finally finished their pumpkins, Toph’s third, they lined them up along the top few steps to the Island. Lin had to admit, it was a nice touch for Halloween and their pumpkins looked great.

Kya had done a wonderful job on her waterbender koi fish, it sat next to Lin’s badgermole, with Toph’s well done wolf-bat above them. Kya complemented her partner’s pumpkin and Toph gave her a little tease.

“Aww, my badgermole carved a badgermole!”

Lin blushed crimson, her mother hadn’t called her that in almost fifty years.

“Mom!”

Toph just chuckled and made her way to her room.

* * *

 

 Everyone else had retired to their rooms but Kya and Lin sat together in front of the fire drinking the last of their cider, Kya with her back leaning against Lin’s front.

“It’s nice to see our family but boy can they be exhausting.”

Lin just hummed.

Kya turned her head to look at her, “Although I’m happy you have been able to have a good time.”

Lin gave a small smile, “yeah but it’s still only the first day of festivities, I’m sure I’ll be back to normal soon.”

“Oh don’t act like you don’t enjoy seeing them. I know you better than that.”

Lin kissed her chastely.

“You know me best. Still, I appreciate them in small doses. I’ll be grumpy by the end of the week.”

Kya smiled at her before grabbing their mugs and speaking as she stood and took them into the kitchen.

“That’s ok, I find you ridiculously adorable when you’re being a grump. Like an angry little otter-penguin. One that only I can cheer up.”

Lin just raised a brow and smirked as Kya turned her head to look at her before she disappeared into the kitchen. She returned a moment later and made her way over to her girlfriend, grabbing her hand and kissing her cheek.

“Now, let’s get to our room. I swiped a mover player and some candy corn. We have a late date with three witches and a talking black cat.”

Kya just smiled as Lin practically drug them to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't too long and is a bit more than just Kya and Lin. Hope nobody minds. Tomorrow's fic is much longer and is really nothing but Kya and Lin. Also angsty. The only one that is though! Promise. Just prepare yourselves!


	4. Realm-Crossed Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin moves into a small little cottage after a forced retirement. Strange things begin to happen, but it isn't haunted, that would be ridiculous.  
> Or a Ghost Kyalin fic that got out of hand in length and with the angst, but there is a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated-T. Heavy does of angst but happy ending. (I guess anyway). Please see end notes. Let me know what you think in the comments! Thanks for reading!

Lin sighed as she moved the last box into the cluttered living room. She needed a change, a new small and quiet life. After damaging her leg beyond repair she wasn’t fit for duty anymore, she walked with a permanent limp. Retirement came earlier than she expected but she couldn’t stay in her apartment anymore, it had a lot of stairs and reminded her too much of what she would miss. It had taken her hours just to get her meager possessions moved into the place. She was grateful to Su and her sons moving the furniture for her.

Suyin offered her a place to live with her and her family in their metal city and manor. They were getting along much better but Lin wasn’t sure she could handle living with her sister. The little cottage she bought out near the edge of a forest was perfect. Peace and quiet, something she’s never had. It’s never too late she supposed, she hoped she didn’t go stir crazy though.

She got a great deal on the place, after seeing the listing price she wanted to see it, suspicious of its condition. It looked great though, apparently a lot of people have moved in and out of the place and the relator couldn’t keep it sold. She didn’t say why but looked nervous when Lin asked. Eventually the retired Chief just assumed it was too secluded for many. The nearest town was about a thirty minute drive and there wasn’t a neighbor around for miles.

Sighing one last time Lin went about unpacking a few boxes. Once she sat down she knew her leg would be throbbing and she would be done for the night. The bedroom was mostly unpacked and the living room before she decided to retire to bed.

When she got to her room she could’ve sworn she had set the stack of books she was finally getting a chance to read on her bed. They were all over the floor. Frowning she picked them up, wincing at the pain in her leg and setting them on the dresser before slipping into the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed.

* * *

 

Midway through her shower Lin heard a clatter in her room. She poked her head out of the curtain.

“Hello?”

Lin shook her head at herself in exasperation, because a burglar or murderer was going to answer her.  Hearing nothing else she quickly finished her shower before slipping into her pajamas, a tank and her trunks, and stepping into her room. She frowned. The books were scattered across the floor again.

Opening and closing her mouth a few times she shook her head and spoke aloud.

“No. No my house is not haunted. I forbid it.”

With that she picked up her books and climbed into bed.

* * *

 

There was two weeks of annoying strange happenings. Things moving around by themselves, objects being hidden, doors slamming, and her personal belongings being snooped through. Oddly enough it started to change.

Lin isn’t sure what it was but it started around the time her journal, one she begrudgingly kept because the physical therapist was right, it helped her frustrations, had been left open on her desk and when she started tending the long dead herb garden. The ‘events’ had changed. Instead of being a nuisance they became little blessings.

When she was looking for something it would suddenly appear somewhere near her, tools in the garden when be next to her when she wasn’t sure how to tend one, and when her leg was really bothering her and she refused to take medicine the bottle would appear near her. If she still refused the damn thing practically followed her around.

After a week of this, three weeks of it all together, she had finally sighed and except the truth. Reading a book near the fire place she sat her tea down and closed it. She couldn’t concentrate on it anyway. Taking a deep breath and preparing to sound crazy to herself, thankful no one else was around.

“Hello? Are you here?”

Nothing happened for a minute, then she felt a strange wave pass in front of her before her tea cup moved.

“Is there any way I can see you? At least talk to you?”

Again nothing happened until finally Lin saw a strange shimmering on the corner of the couch across from her. Suddenly a beautiful woman appeared. She had long silver and white hair and was wearing Southern Water Tribe clothes.

Lin gaped for a moment, still hardly believing what she was seeing. She regained her composure quickly though.

“Hello. My name is Lin Beifong. Although, I’m sure you already know that. May I ask who you are?”

The other woman, spirit, Lin reminded herself, gave a surprised but pleased smile.

“You are certainly the most polite person who has ever moved in. I’m Kya.”

Lin was kind of at a loss, she almost hadn’t expected a response.

“Um. A pleasure. So why are you here? Although I suppose I appreciate the um, company er um assistance? This last week.”

The other woman, spirit, chuckled.

“You’re welcome. I died here. Got a sickness I couldn’t cure myself of. As to why I haven’t journeyed to the spirit world yet, well apparently I’m still supposed to be waiting on something.”

Lin blushed a little and mentally scolded herself, _Of course she died here you idiot, that’s how hauntings work._

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it had nothing to do with you. It’s been a little over a year now anyway. Besides I feel like you are going to be a great roomie.”

The two shared a smile and for once Lin didn’t think she would mind a roommate.

* * *

 

Over the course of a few months they learned all about one another. Kya and her somewhat strained relationship with her father and brother, although she got closure after she passed and they came to get her belongings. She left some letters for them when she realized she was dying and they spoke aloud hoping she could hear them, she didn’t want them to waste time lingering around so she didn’t reveal herself but heard them. It left her at a loss as to what kept her here, but she had a fun time scaring people out of her house.

She eventually admitted to Lin that watching her tenderly care for her precious herb garden and getting to know her through her journal is what caused her to start treating her differently. Then she added that she got to see Lin half-dressed before bed more than once and thought she was hot. She was cheeky enough to send the blushing woman a wink.

Lin wished she could’ve known Kya when she was alive. There was something about the woman that made Lin feel like her life was dull until she met her. Ironic for a spirit to make her feel alive. It was hard keeping her to herself too.

Introducing her to Su was the best thing Lin had ever witnessed. Telling her sister all about the spirit, but not mentioning that she was a spirit, and then when asked where she was and Lin said right next to her, even though she was alone on the couch, before the woman suddenly appeared was hilarious.

Su had always had a fascination for the spirit world and strange happenings so she hardly panicked after the initial shock. It was nice to be able to talk to someone about it as well, although Su was understanding enough to keep it between the three of them. The last thing Lin wanted was a ‘spirit hunting crew’ on her door step if word got out.

* * *

 

It was close to a year when Lin realized something had changed, at least for her. Kya had been as close to ‘living’ with her as possible. Up keeping her company, sitting with her at meals, interacting with thing she could, and just being around. Lin knew she had been happier this last year than she could remember in a long time and with a startling horror she realized she was falling in love with this spirit.

She completely panicked and paced her room while Kya was checking her herbs. She wasn’t sure when the other woman would come back in, thankfully she basically stopped transporting herself and moved around like a living human to prevent giving Lin small heart attacks.

Lin kept pacing and debated calling Su but she wasn’t sure what the other woman would say. This had to be against all sorts of natural laws. She was so caught up in her head she hadn’t seen Kya until the woman stepped right in front of her, Lin almost walked right through her.

“Kya! You scared me!” Lin’s hand rested on her chest.

“I said your name a few times but you didn’t stop pacing. What’s wrong?”

Lin sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed, dropping her head into her hands. She didn’t say anything for a few moments.

Kya wished she could reach out and comfort her, it was torture, as she had grown to care for this woman so much, too much really. Sitting down next to her she patiently waited for Lin to speak, she literally had all of the time in the world.

It was almost twenty minutes before she spoke.

“I…My feelings….for you…they’ve…well changed.” Lin kept her eyes anywhere but the spirit next to her.

“Changed how?” Kya knew if she was alive her hands would be sweaty and her heart would be hammering.

“I…” Lin raised her eyes but kept her head down, “I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Kya gasped.

“Lin…I…I’m flattered but we can’t, I’m…”  _Dead._ For the first time Kya couldn’t say the words aloud.

Lin looked up and Kya saw a tear trickle down her cheek.

“I know. Believe me I tried to keep telling myself that to try and stop these feelings but it didn’t, but it doesn’t matter. As much as I wish I could touch you, this is enough, being here with you.”

Kya wished she could at least hold her hands, “Lin, you need to live your life, don’t stay cooped up in here with me.”

Lin gave a joyless chuckle.

“You’ve read my journal. I wasted fifty years trying to live my life and it had so little meaning. Now I look forward to every single day.”

Kya could see the sincerity in her eyes and if she was able to cry she would be.

“Lin, I don’t know what to say. Except that I understand how you feel. I love you too.”

Lin let the largest smile spread across her face.

“Then that’s all that really matters.”

* * *

 

Over the course of a few weeks, they had been talking more freely. Acting more like a couple, well as much as they could with their physical limitations. Kya would even lay in bed with her sometimes. She brought something to Lin’s attention the week before October 31.

Lin watched as Kya fidgeted, looking down at her wringing hands, it was so unlike her that it made the living woman nervous.

“Kya? What’s wrong?”

The woman was sitting as close to Lin on the couch as possible, her head snapped up at her voice.

“Nothing! It’s just, well, once a year humans and spirits can interact.”

Lin’s brows rose and she felt her heartbeat increase but waited for the other woman to continue, she didn’t want to get her hopes up.

“On All Hallows Eve, for that one night, we will be able to touch one another.”

Lin mouth twitched into a smile.

Kya continued in a quieter voice, “I was hoping maybe we could spend the day together.”

For the millionth time that hour probably, Lin wished she could touch the other woman. She finally whispered her reply.

“I would like nothing more.”

* * *

 

Lin slept all day on the 30th. Kya asked her if she was feeling ok but she explained that she wanted to spend all the time she could with Kya, starting at midnight. Kya was glad she couldn’t blush anymore.

It was 11:30 pm when Lin got up to shower and eat. She sat on the couch, watching the clock on the mantle above the fire place. As soon as it turned to midnight she reached over and pulled Kya into an embrace, leaning back she kissed the softest lips she had ever felt.

“I love you, I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.”

Kya smiled at her, “I love you too, Lin. So much.”

They spent a lot of time on the couch just touching, holding hands and kissing, cuddling and talking. It was around seven in the morning when Lin built up her courage. They had just finished a small groping and make out session.

“Do you want to move this to my bed?”

Lin wouldn’t ask for anything Kya wasn’t willing to share but she wanted to ask. They only got one day a year.

Kya kissed her again and again, more and more frantically, whispers of ‘yes’ merging between them.

* * *

 

They made love for hours, Lin didn’t know she had the kind of stamina anymore. Not that she still didn’t keep her body in shape but she wasn’t having to work it as hard as she had almost two years ago.

They took a small break at noon for Lin to eat and shower again but Kya joined her in the shower and it wasn’t until the water ran cold that they got out, returning once more to Lin’s bed. This time they cuddled and slept until the sun went down, it was around eight when they woke again.

This time, their tears mingled with their wandering hands and lips. They were running out of time and they knew it.

At eleven they laid tangled and entwined. Lin traced the lines of Kya’s face and wiped her tears. Their eyes were getting heavy. Lin wasn’t sure if falling asleep and waking to find she couldn’t touch Kya would be worse or if being awake and suddenly not touching her would.

At midnight, in that daze somewhere between sleep and wakefulness, Lin felt the heat next to her dissipate. She buried her head in the now unoccupied pillow next to her, breathing in the faint scent of herbs and ocean that was left behind, tears dripping off her face leaving blemishes on the already memory stained bed.

* * *

 

Lin laid back on the couch after Su left. She was emotionally exhausted. It had been almost three weeks since the night she and Kya shared. It left her depressed and with a cruel longing. Su knew something was up right away, she wasn’t even this devastated with being forced to retire. She told her everything.

Su was in tears by the time she finished her story. Lin was at first afraid of the judgment her sister may have but Su was completely captivated by her bittersweet love story. Su was always a hopeless romantic with a thing for tragedies with happy endings. However, unless she could raise the dead or planned on murdering her sister, Lin had no idea how it would be a happy ending.

Kya sat as close as she could on the couch and waited until Lin was ready to talk about the visit. Despite the heartache that came with loving a spirit, Lin was grateful for her presence anyway. Although she worried about how her own grief was effecting Kya. She could see the sadness in the spirits eyes, and the longing that matched her own.

* * *

 

Pulled from her sleep, the only thing she did much of recently, by a banging on her door Lin grumbled and wearily made her way to the incessant noise.

Flinging open the door with a gruff, “What?” Lin saw Su standing on the other side of the door. She had been visiting all the time since Lin told her everything six months ago. 

Letting herself in, Su took stock of Lin’s appearance.

“Lin, you look…well terrible.” She did too. Despite sleeping all the time she was pale and had circles under her eyes.

“Thanks, Su. It’s always nice to see you.”

“Oh come on, you know what I meant.”

Lin just rolled her eyes, “So where’s the fire, you visit a lot but not once have you ever practically beat my door down.”

Su’s expression suddenly changed, as if she just remembered why she had come there. Excitement burst across her features.

“I have something for you! Well something to tell you, even though I selfishly don’t want too.”

Lin stood waiting. Su had lost most of her childish selfish ways but it must be serious if she was willing to admit it.

“It’s…well, it will help your current predicament.”

“What do you mean?” Lin had a feeling she knew what Su was talking about but she remained skeptical.

“I may be able to help you and Kya.” Said spirit suddenly appeared, making the sisters jump.

“How?!” Noticing the sisters still clutching their chests she apologized, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, but seriously, how?”

Lin was also curious to this answer and as to why Su wouldn’t want to tell her.

Su motioned for them all to sit in the leaving room. After getting comfortable in the high back chair she began.

“I went to see Opal about two weeks ago, being at the temple reminded me that not only do they have a great deal of knowledge about the spirit world, but Jinora has a unique and personal connection with it.”

Kya briefly interrupted, “My niece?”

Su nodded before continuing.

“She also has access to the Spirit Library after she outwitted and gained some semblance of respect from Wan Shi Tong. Anyway, after a week of searching our world and theirs for something that may help you, we stumbled across and ancient tome.”

Su paused here but Lin was far too anxious to let the silence stretch on.

“Well? What did it say?”

“There were a selected few who were, I supposed they would consider it honored, to enter into the spirit world to study it. They were hoping to traverse between the realms to share their knowledge but they found after they went that they were unable to come back and merged completely with that world. The ritual can still be performed, and must be done so on all hallows eve. It will be essentially the opposite of what you all experienced last year. It will be Lin going to the spirit world, but not just for a night, it will be forever.”

Su had tears in her eyes as she explained how the ritual would work. Lin was flabbergasted and Kya was already protesting.

“No, I don’t want, no, Lin shouldn’t have to die.”

Su wiped at her eyes, “Technically she isn’t. Her physical body will manifest into the spirit world until it slowly merges with it and becomes a part of it. Unlike when we die and our spirit leaves while our body stays behind, Lin will be taking both with her. Her body will eventually be shed away and sink into the spirit realm, leaving nothing but her spirit to roam as she pleases. Almost how the human body decomposes back into the Earth, just less nasty. It is more like she will literally disappear. Everyone who knew her will remember her and the things she has done before she left will have still left their mark, but all physical trace of her will be gone.”

Kya and Lin were both silent for a few moments.

“Lin, I don’t want you to feel pressured, we can even wait a few years and see…” Lin cut Kya off.

“I’ll do it.”

Su had more tears fall down her face, even though she knew this is what the answer would be. Lin stood and made her way to the chair, squatting down and taking a hold of Su’s hands.

“I can’t imagine how hard this must be for you, and believe me it isn’t an easy decision for me either, no matter how quickly I made it. We just got reconnected after so many years but you wouldn’t have brought this to my attention if you weren’t prepared for any outcome. I will always regret the years we were separated but I’m glad to have gotten to know you now and I will always cherish that time, but in the five decades of my life I have never once experienced love. Now that I have, I have to chase it and never let it go.”

She stood and pulled Su into a hug, she felt Su’s breath in her ear as she whispered to her.

“I just want you to be happy, Lin. That’s all I’ve ever wanted and if this strange twist of fate is it, then so be it.”  She pulled back and the sisters shared a smile as they wiped their eyes.

“But the two of you better visit every Halloween, and let Jinora know how you are doing from time to time.”

The sisters chuckled but Kya was very quiet.

Lin felt a lump in her throat.

“Kya? Do you not want me to do this?”

“As ridiculously selfish as it is, I do, of course I do, but Lin, I’m stuck here. Remember? Something has been keeping me from stepping over.”

“What if I am that one thing, Kya? You’ve said yourself that you have no idea what has been keeping you here and that I have been different from the start.”

Kya opened and closed her mouth a few times.

“What if you aren’t? You could be stuck in the spirit world without me.”

Lin wished, as she always did, that she could hold the spirit in her arms.

“It’s a risk I am willing to take. Right now there are literally realms separating us, there is nothing that could keep us farther apart. If for some reason you don’t step over, I will be in the spirit world getting assistance from Jinora, and finding a way to bring you over. That’s more than I can do now.”

The three of them sat in silence before Kya nodded her consent. It was a strange bittersweet feeling in the room but all three of them had high hopes for happiness.

* * *

 

Lin was pacing the floor so much she was afraid she would wear a path in it. It was October 31 and Jinora and Su just arrived and were preparing the materials for the ritual. She was anxious. Anxious for it to work and anxious to see Kya. There was a slight edge of fear and sadness to her emotions as well. Fear that this would fail or that Kya wouldn’t be able to come with her, and the sadness of having to leave her newfound family behind.

She and Su had spent their remaining months doing all sorts of things together. From grand trips to Kyoshi Island and Zaofu to little things like Su staying a week and spending time with Lin and Kya around the house. It was a little rushed and they bickered from time to time but overall it was enjoyable and Lin is glad she got the opportunity.

It wasn’t long until Su announced that it was time.

* * *

 

Facing Jinora in the lotus position Lin sat in a pair of pants and a tank, listening to her read ancient words as she attempted to tether herself between the worlds just long enough to send Lin over. Lin could feel Kya and Su’s presence on each side of her, waiting in anticipation.

Soon she started to feel tingly and warm, almost like she was shimmering. She opened her eyes to see that she was doing exactly that! Looking around to see a teary eyed Su and a hopeful, if not slightly regretful and guilty, looking Kya before she saw a bright white and blue flash of light.

* * *

 

Su had made peace with this a few weeks ago. After spending time with Lin in Kya in their shared abode, she knew Lin was making the right decision. No matter how much it hurt. A single tear made its way down her cheek as she said one final goodbye to her sister.

Jinora’s eyes finally opened and she came back completely to her body. She had a slight smile on her face.

“She’s there. She made it.”

Su let out a breath of relief before turning to look at Kya. Only to find the spirit was gone. Su and Jinora shared a look before broad grins made their way across their lips.

“I guess she isn’t the only one.”

Cleaning up and flipping the lights off to the now empty house, Su grabbed the last thing Lin left her, a picture of them as small children, Lin was eleven and Su was five, glad she was finally able to give her sister something that would make her happy.

* * *

 

Lin opened her eyes and sat up. Seeing Jinora she thanked her profusely before the teenager bowed her head and disappeared. Lin stated to grow nervous when there was no sign of Kya before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to give Kya a blinding smile.

“Glad you could make it.”

“Wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”

The two shared a deep and loving kiss before joining at the hands and began walking towards the direction of a beautiful field of flowers on a hillside, where the most quaint little cottage rest atop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this. It is a lot longer than i had originally intended and could have really been a stand alone. I was even going to include a little Toph but it was already so long and involved for a multi-chapter one shots kind of fic. 
> 
> Also was almost angstier I had about five different endings for this fic but didn't want anything too heavy since it is a stand alone one-shot and just for the season. Forgive me for letting it get away from me. 
> 
> Hope you all still enjoyed! This is the only angst one I have written or planned, so no worries if you aren't a fan! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think in the comments.


	5. "THE DEMONS,LIN!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin gets called out to find some Halloween pranksters and is somewhat surprised to see who it is, but not really. What is surprising is the she manages to get roped into their shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated-T. Not sure how much I like how this turned out. Let me know what you think in the comments! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

Grabbing her coat Lin was ready to head out the door and get home to Kya. The station was always busy on Halloween night. Pranks, drunk party goers, kids hyped up on candy, it was never an easy night. Before she could leave though, a knock echoed through her office and Mako stepped through.

“Chief. There’s a serious vandal going around TPing and egging houses. There were also reports in the area of two, possibly three people, wearing scary masks and popping up into people’s windows and chasing people and kids as they are getting their candy. I believe the two are being committed by the same people.”

Lin sighed, “Is there anyone else who can take this? I was on my way out.”

Mako swallowed thickly, he hated making the chief stay at all but especially now when she had someone to go home to. He would’ve done it himself but he is the only person on call for the next while as a bunch of underage party goers were being detained in the drunk tank. He told her as much and she simply slipped her coat on and nodded.

“I’ll take care of it. If it is just a couple of kids I’ll take them to their parents and leave it in their hands. We are already overbooked with them it seems. I’ll write out the report tomorrow. I’m heading right home after I take care of this, unless it turns out to be serious.”

Mako nodded his consent as the two went their separate ways.

* * *

 

Lin parked her car on the street of the neighborhood where the vandalism and pranks had been taking place. The evidence was everywhere. Toilet paper blowing around where it had come loose, yellow stains on house, and kids screaming about a monster and running past her.

Well, she knew which direction to start heading. Pulling her coat tighter around her she made her way down the street, the direction the kids had come from, keeping her eyes vigilant. What kind of imbeciles were out playing pranks with it so chilly. The kids were out to get their candy fix but there is no way she would be out here doing idiotic things when she could be at home with some hot cider and snuggles from Kya.

Suddenly she caught something out of the corner of her eye, it was in a dark yard with a large tree out front. She kept walking like nothing was amiss, her step never faltering as she listened carefully for their next move, she couldn’t use her seismic sense without giving herself away. She heard them approaching and quickly shot out her metal cables, going in a wide arc large enough to capture three people, although she was unsure if there were two or three.

When the cable was taught she held it steady, she didn’t feel the need to hurt anyone, although they tripped and landed in the dirt. A startled and familiar voice began speaking to her.

“OW! Lin! What did you do that for?”

Before Lin could speak she heard another voice.

“I told you it was a bad idea to go for her.” She then heard a sigh from a third person before she finally collected herself.

She rolled her eyes as she made her way over with her flashlight.

“Oh my spirits. You three are the imbeciles that have been trashing the place? For the love of…You all are adults! And you’re my wife! There is literally no one who should be doing this less than you.”

Shining the flashlight down on her wife, sister, and her sister’s partner she just sighed. Kya had on some old looking clothes and Kuvira was wearing all black. Su had on a dirty looking gown with fake blood on it. It confirms Mako’s theory, they were the vandals and the ‘monsters’ scaring kids. Poor Kuvira looked tired and seemed to have been drug along into Su’s pranks.

Sounding more tired than she had all night Lin greeted the young woman, “Hi, Kuvira.”

“Hi, Lin. Sorry about all this.”

They shared a weary look, “its ok. I’m sure you weren’t a voluntary participant.”

Kya huffed, “Hey, how come she gets treated so nicely? I haven’t even gotten a hello kiss.”

“Really. You’re literally tied up in my cables as I debate your punishment and that is what you’re worried about?”

Kya smiled seductively at her, “Well this isn’t the first time I’ve been in that position, although there is usually a lot of kissing instead.”

Lin spluttered and flailed her arms, “KYA!”

Kuvira was wide eyed and Su was laughing so hard she was wheezing.

“Oh, Lin. You’ve always been so uptight. I knew you had to be a freak in the sheets.”

Before any of them could respond Lin heard a voice from behind her. She hadn’t even heard them approach in her embarrassed fit.

“Like you have room to talk, Su. I see the marks on Kuvira’s wrists from time to time and how she walks funny occasionally.” Korra was smirking and wearing a…habit? She was holding Asami’s hand who had on a wrinkled suit. Kuvira was flushed but just shrugged.

“Well you two…”

Lin cut her off, “Okay! We get it! Everyone here is freaky! Now what are the two of you doing here?” She gestured to Asami and Korra.

“We all came together. Asami and I were just hitting the street over.”

Lin just stood there with a blank stare on her face.

“I have half a mind to tie you all to this tree, possibly upside down and by your ankles, and leave you to the fate of the neighborhood in the morning.”

“I’m the avatar, you can’t hold me!” Korra was a lot more humble after all she had been through but on the occasion her, ‘I’m the Avatar and you gotta deal with it’ side came out again.

“My platinum handcuffs say otherwise.”

“Eww chief! I don’t need to know how Kya gets you to stay tied up!”

“WHAT?! For the love of. That’s it! You all are coming with me!”

* * *

 

After a brief struggle with Korra, Asami just sat in the dirt next to the others, Su and, a reluctant Kuvira who actually probably slowed her down, tried to run for it before being caught once more. Kya was already concerned for the fate of her night so she was staying put.

Lin sat in front of them all, catching her breath and going through the bag of stuff they had brought. There were different kinds of scary masks, a wig and some make up, toilet paper, a few eggs left, fake blood and knives, a contact holder and a rope.

“What the hell is the rope for?”

Kuvira spoke first, “Probably best not to ask.” She let out a heavy sigh.

Looking at the others it was Kya who broke first, she wanted to sleep in her bed with her wife before next year, thanks.

“It was to scare Bolin with. He was our last stop and big scare. He was terrified of the conjuring movie so one of us was going to dress up like the witch and hang from the tree out back. The others would be inside making strange things happen.”

Lin fought her smile down, she had to admit it was good. As a whole she liked Bolin but he was a bumbling buffoon that caused her more headache than he helped. He meant well though.

“I saw you smile, Lin! Come on, help us out. He will never suspect that you had anything to do with it. It will make it so much more believable!”

Su was wriggling in her handcuffs, trying to make hand gestures, she was practically a kid in a candy store.

“I wasn’t smiling and I was sent out here to specifically stop activities like this from happening.”

“It’s just Bolin! He will get over it.”

“Yeah, and never let me live it down that I helped out. He will also tell everyone he meets.”

The other’s looked to Kya for help, Lin seemed to have a dent in her resolve and they were willing to exploit it if it meant getting out of these cuffs and possibly Lin to help. Kya took in their pleading faces and sighed, she knew the one thing that could get them out of this and possibly her off the couch.

“Lin?”

“Yeah?”

“If you let us go and come help us…we can do that thing you like.”

Lin perked up but kept a skeptical look. “What thing?”

“The thing where we go camping in the woods and I’m dressed as red riding hood while you’re wearing…” Glancing at the others they all had wide eyes of curiosity and astonishment, Kya was very aware she was about to over share and quickly shut her mouth.

Lin’s mouth was agape and she was blushing but was half over to them with her hands reached out before she paused and adopted a look of contemplation.

“You can wear the teeth.”

Lin’s hands moved and the cable came undone and she removed Korra’s and Su’s cuffs. Not wanting to squander a once and a lifetime opportunity the others kept their mouths shut and dusted off. However, as they were climbing into the car, Su leaned into Kya and whispered,

“Kinky. I approve.”

* * *

 

The car rolled to a stop at the end of Bolin’s street. Su had donned the wig and used the makeup to make herself look kind of like the witch on the ride over. Everyone else donned make up or a mask, in case they were spotted, they may just kill the poor kid, because they were creepy as all hell.

Kuvira had stripped her shirt off and wore black bindings, she had painted her torso and face black and red and slipped contacts in, and she looked like the demon from ‘Insidious’. Asami face was half make up half mask to make her look like Bagul from ‘Sinister’ while Korra finished her makeup to look like Valak from ‘The Conjuring 2’. Kya, spirits help her, had a simple mask from ‘Eyes without a Face’. It was a classic but ridiculously creepy to look at.

Su spoke from the back, “We tried to get Wing and Wei to come, we were going to have them dress up as the twins from the shining and stand in his hallway. Everyone ready?”

Lin actually felt a shiver go up her spine at the thought, those twin girls were creepy.  

“Get out of my car, you guys are freaky as shit.” Everyone chuckled and Kya began to lean in for her usual peck that she got when getting out of the car. Lin jerked back.

“Absolutely not.”

Kya just laughed, not hurt by Lin’s display, she actually forgot for a moment before joining the others as they made their way to the house.

* * *

 

Lin waited in the car for the call in, she radioed Mako and told him she was going to patrol for a bit, if he needed anything to radio her.

It didn’t take long.

“Chief, you there?”

Lin sighed, ready to get this over with, “Yeah. What’s going on?”

“Bolin seems to think our house is being haunted by ghosts. I told him it was ridiculous but he sent some strange footage. I’m still betting a prank, but I’m a little worried about him. Every once in a while we get a real crazy on Halloween.”

Lin just sighed, “I’ll look into it.”

“Thanks, Chief.”

The radio went silent and Lin waited a few minutes before starting the car and driving it down the street to stop in front of the house.

As she approached the front door, she noticed it was ajar, quietly pushing it open she called out.

“Hello? Bolin?”

She heard a frantic, semi- loud, whispering from behind the couch.

“Lin! SHH! They’ll hear you!”

Even though it was dark, Lin rolled her eyes and made her way over.

“Who will hear me, Bolin?”

“THE DEMONS, LIN!”

Flicking on her flashlight she pointed it around the living room.

“What demons?”

“They’re upstairs! All of those horror movies are true! We’re going to die from the evil!”

Lin huffed, “All right, I’m going to check it out.”

Bolin scrambled to his feet, “Don’t leave me here!” He ran over and grabbed onto Lin, she shrugged him off and glared.

“Fine but stay behind me.”

Making her way up the stairs as soon as she and Bolin were at the top, she saw Korra airbend herself quickly from one room to another. Bolin squealed and almost fell down the stairs. Then noises started coming from the end of the hall and Kya’s head quickly popped into view and then back into the room. She had to admit, she’d be freaked if she didn’t know what was going on.

She ushered Bolin to a small corner in front of a small closet around the corner of the banister. “Stay here. I’m going to go check that out.”

“But, Lin! What if you get possessed?!”

“Then you should probably high tail it out of here.”

Bolin was almost in hysterics.

“I’ll be fine.”

With that she made her way to the room she saw Kya pop out of. As soon as she stepped through, a mask less Kya pulled them together.

“Hey baby, ready for the big finish?” She was whispering right in Lin’s ear, making the younger woman shiver.

“Always.”

“Make it good or the deal is off, and believe me when I say you aren’t the only one looking forward to it.” She pulled Lin into a passionate kiss that was over far too soon for the Chief’s liking.

Kya slipped her mask back on and shooed Lin to the door.

Taking a deep breath Lin started at a sprint out of the door and into the hall with Kya and Korra behind her.

“BOLIN! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!”

“SEE I TOLD YOU, LIN!” He met up with her at the stairs and they made their way down, Asami was standing at the front door causing Lin to grab Bolin’s hand and lead him through to the back of the house.

“Come on, out the back!”

Kuvira made an appearance in the kitchen but they didn’t slow down, it only made Bolin scream more. They were out the door and half way across the yard when they were mere feet from the big oak tree, Su dropped out of it and was swinging on the rope.

Bolin screamed in a pitch only dogs could hear and hit the ground.

* * *

 

Everyone was there quickly, having followed them out not to miss the big scare. Su cut herself from the tree and landed with a thud. She could hardly stand she was laughing so hard. All of them were practically collapsing on themselves with it. Even Kuvira and Lin were chuckling.

Lin regained her breath, “Okay, okay, let’s make sure you all didn’t kill him.”

Gathering around him they noticed he was breathing but actually wet himself. Even looking a little guilty the others still laughed. Lin made Su and Korra carry him, she refused to carry him in covered in urine because of their prank.

After placing him on the couch and wiping off their makeup they shook the poor guy awake. After a moment of disorientation he woke up and screamed.

“Lin! She got us! Now we have to live her and terrorize people forever! It’s just you and me, we will work together to warn them until the end of days!”

“Well that sounds like a personal Hell. We aren’t dead Bolin. Look around. It was an elaborate prank.”

Looking around the young earthbender realized who was there.

“Oh. OH! OH MY SPIRITS YOU GUYS! THAT WAS….AWESOME!”

Everyone just stared at him before Kya broke the silence, “What?”

“You guys scared me half to death! You got me so good! And you got Lin to help!” He looked to Kya, “I can’t even imagine what you had to agree to for that!”

Before Lin could get riled up, Su was shaking her head as she spoke at the unbelievable turn of events.

“Bolin, we literally made you wet your pants and pass out.”

Looking at his pants Bolin just made a noise of surprise.

“You sure did! Wait until I tell Opal! This was the best prank ever!”

Everyone just sat in stunned silence until Lin stood up.

“Well, I did my part. I’m leaving. Anyone who wants a ride better come along. Kya you should come and get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

Kya stood and smiled, “Oh, how horrible for me.”

The two shared a heated look.

“That’s the most horrifying thing of the night.”

“Shut up, Korra.”


	6. "Dammit, mom! Get out of there!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su's possessed but how? And by whom? Lin is skeptical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated - G. Sorry it's so late! I forgot I had agreed to work overtime and had to book it out of my house this morning. Here it is! Hope you all enjoy! This wasn't one of my favorites but a friend of mine really liked it so I decided to keep it!   
> P.S. I know the vines don't actually work that way but if they did, we know this would happen at some point just for shits and giggles.

Lin sighed as Kuvira practically yelled into the phone. 

" _I'm telling you, Lin! She's possessed!"_

Lin rubbed at her eyes.

"She isn't possessed, just attention deprived. Ignore her, she'll be fine." 

" _Please just come over. Bring Kya. Maybe she can help."_

Lin shook her head but agreed to come by. 

"Fine, we'll be over soon. Just ignore her and I'll sort her out when we get there." 

* * *

Stepping into the house with Kya, Lin realized it was freezing in the place. Kuvira rushed over to them. 

"Thank you guys so much. I don't know what to do. There was some weird stuff going on after we moved in but now it has gotten out of control, and whatever it is has seemed to attach itself to Su!" 

"Look, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for what's going on." 

Suddenly a chair in the room slid across the floor. 

Kya and Kuvira looked to Lin.

"Explain that." 

"Just the wind." 

"WHAT!?" 

Lin ignored their scream and walked over to the thermostat. It said it was 78 but Lin almost expected to see her breath. 

Kuvira walked up next to her, "I've kicked it as high as it would go but it stays cold in the place. Su's room is even colder."

Lin shrugged.

"Must be broken." 

Kya's eyes widened, "Really?! Come on Lin! It's 70 outside, the house shouldn't be cold to begin with. I know you're a skeptic but the signs are right in front of you." 

Lin shook her head. 

"Take me to Su." 

Kuvira hesitated but eventually consented. 

* * *

Kuvira wasn't exaggerating about the cold of the room, Lin could actually see her breath here. Su was sitting in bed, staring off into space.

"So, what's going on Su?"

"Su isn't here right now." The voice was distorted but oddly familiar. 

Lin rolled her eyes.

"Ok, then who are you?" 

"None of your business. That's who." 

This 'spirit' was sassy.

"You are apparently possessing my sister and I can't even know who you are?" 

"No." 

"Fine, what do you want?" 

"Your soul!"

Kya and Kuvira stood in the door way in shocked silence, they couldn't believe how Lin was just talking to the thing. 

"For what? Is it like demon currency? How cliche." 

'Su' sat there at loss. Not knowing what to say. 

"Dammit mom, get out of there! I told you not to use the spirit vines this way!" 

"What?! How did you know it was me?!" 

Kya and Kuvira were spluttering out questions of how, why, and who. 

"For one, Su is obviously blind and two You were drunk off of your ass on some cactus juice you got ahold of and called me, saying it would be hilarious for you and your spirit friends to mess with the newly weds. Gotta say, still isn't as bad as you showing up drunk at my honeymoon suit and letting yourself in." 

"I was never so thankful to be blind." 

"Spirits dammit get out of there! If you're this bored just come and visit! The four of us seem to find trouble wherever we go and I'm sure it will only be intensified if you were with us, and get the spirits you invited out of here." 

"Oh fine." 

Suddenly Bum-Ju and a feathery but small dragon like spirit appeared. The dragon-like spirit floated around them for a moment before disappearing, the room immediately warmed. Bum-Ju gave Lin sad eyes and waved. She sighed and pet his head. 

"Go on back to Bumi. I'm sure you were drug into this." It fluttered its wings before disappearing as well. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you girls in a few weeks. Bye!" 

Suddenly Su's head fell forward before snapping up. 

"What is wrong with that woman?! Age seems to be making her more and more of a trouble maker. My own kids never caused me this much grief!" 

"I'm sure sitting in a swamp all day she has more than enough free time to think this shit up." 

Kuvira finally found her voice. 

"You knew it was Toph?" 

"Yeah, I could hear her in my mind. I just couldn't get her out. Sorry the day has been so horrible. I've been so horrible." 

Kuvira just shook her head and gave a sigh of relief. 

"I'm just glad you weren't really possessed and honestly it wasn't that bad. The voice was creepy and the moving objects too but that was really it." Kuvira walked over to the bed and the two shared a kiss.

The four sat in silence for a moment. 

"So how much do we need to prepare ourselves for her visit?" Kuvira had never spent time with the woman except at her wedding and it was mostly embarrassing stories about her daughters. The groans that left the other three occupant's mouths did not fill her with confidence. 

 


	7. The Misthios and her goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Kya go costume shopping for Su's Halloween party. Lin doesn't think the costumes are very good and tells Kya of her idea to make one which gives Kya an idea of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE READ* Rating-E. The rating is for the end when they get on the balcony, so if you want to skip the smut but still read the first bit of the chapter you can. This will probably be the only smutty chapter, maybe the second part to Lupine secrets, I haven't decided yet. Feel free to let me know which you would prefer in the comments! Hope you enjoy!

Looking at the costumes in plastic bags hanging on the walls Lin scowled. What happened to costumes? They weren’t really fun or scary. Being a business man or bee didn’t seem scary or fun. She supposes some of the large animal costumes could be scary under the right circumstances. Although nothing was scarier than the homemade ‘costumes’ her mother attempted to make. She almost chuckled thinking about it.

“What are you grinning at?”

She glanced at her partner, “My mom used to try and make Su and me homemade costumes.”

Kya furrowed her brows, “but she’s…”

Lin just nodded, “yeah.”

Kya easily saw the humor of the situation and started to giggle.

“I don’t see anything good. Are you almost ready to go?”

“Well we need to find something soon. Su’s party is in two weeks. Do you have any idea what you want to go as?”

Lin started to shake her head and then stopped, “actually I might but it isn’t really scary. Well not in the traditional sense.”

Kya stood waiting, “well let’s hear it.”

Lin rubbed the back of her neck and her cheeks turned a little pink.

“I was thinking of going as some type of gladiator or maybe as an older Kassandra from _Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey.”_

Kya’s mouth was agape and she was silent, staring at Lin intensely which caused the younger woman to scramble for an explanation.

“I mean it was only an idea, I thought that I could bend and design my own armor. I mean I can go as something else. Get a mask…”

Kya snapped out of her stunned silence, “No!”

Lin shut her mouth at the almost outburst. Kya placed her hands on the top of her chest before grasping the collar of her shirt and kissing her. Bringing her lips to Lin’s ear she spoke softly.

“I was just trying to picture it. It will be so sexy. Remind me to thank Korra and Kuvira for your new found love of video games.”

She let go of Lin’s shirt and grabbed her hand instead, leading her out of the store.

“It also gives me an idea for my own costume.”

* * *

 

Lin was standing in her costume, putting the finishing touches on her Spartan helmet and waiting for Kya. The armor was red and gold, it had shoulder tassels and a leather belt of them that rested mid-thigh, and she had the red half cape over her shoulder and back. The dagger of Leonidas was attached to the back of her waist, a bow and quiver of arrows were slung across her back and her sword hung at her hip. Her hair was down in a braid that laid over her left shoulder and her feet were in sandals with metal shin guards. She had to admit, she felt pretty legendary wearing the armor, even if it was heavy.

Just as she was about to yell for her, Kya stepped into view.

Lin suddenly didn’t want to go to the party, even to show off her costume to Korra and Kuvira, she wanted to stay right here and have her way with Kya. The woman wore an ancient Grecian looking dress, it was white and had gold embroidery, it wrapped around at her waist but Lin could see hints of armor looking pieces around it as well. The leather and intricately designed vambraces and arm cuff. Her hair had pieces of golden and silver jewelry littered across her many braids that were held out of her eyes by a golden headband. She had a dagger at her hip and a bow and quiver across her own back.

Kya smiled as Lin’s eyes took her in hungrily.

“I’m Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt.”

Lin just nodded dumbly, she certainly wanted to fall to her knees and worship Kya.

Kya made her way over and placed her hands around the cool metal of Lin’s shoulders.

“You are my champion. Right night I require an escort but later when we return, I will have need of more vigorous services.”

She brought their lips together in a fierce kiss as Lin wrapped her free arm around Kya. Just before things got too intense for them to be willing to leave, Kya pulled back and grabbed Lin’s helmet, placing it on her head before dragging her out the door.

* * *

 

Lin was trying to enjoy herself at the party. The decorations were tasteful, the food was ‘spooky’ in theme and the music was cheesy and fun. Korra and Kuvira fawned over her costume and she theirs. Korra was Ezio with Asami off her arm as Evie. Kuvira made an excellent Ciri, the white hair surprisingly suit her, and Su complimented her well in her green dress and long blond hair as Margarita Laux-Antille. Lin found it interesting that they all chose couple costumes and from video games. The party was half Halloween and half comic con.

Despite all this she wanted nothing more than for the festivities to be over so she could be alone with her lover. It didn’t help that she had been on the receiving end of many a lustful look this evening and Kya used any excuse to touch her. While talking with Tenzin, who went as Doctor Strange, she noticed Kya heading for one of the balconies. The waterbender turned and beckoned for Lin to follow. Unable to resist her allure she excused herself from the conversation and made her way outside.

* * *

 

Kya was standing at the railing overlooking the gardens as Lin dropped her helmet by the doors and stepped behind her. She wrapped her arms around her waist and began trailing kisses down Kya’s neck, it was impossible to resist when she was so ethereal in the moonlight.

Kya sighed, “It’s a beautiful night and the view here is exquisite.”

“I can think of something even more so.” Lin managed to mumble between kisses.

Kya turned in her arms, “that kind of talk will get you everywhere.”

Lin smiled but before she could kiss her, Kya stepped back and made her way to one of the stone benches and sat down. Lin started to follow but Kya spoke.

“Close the doors.”

Lin walked over to the two large wooden doors and pushed them closed.

“Now, show me your strength, champion. Move the other bench in front of them.”

Lin hesitated for a moment, she already knew where this was going and was unsure if she really wanted to be doing this out here. With the doors blocked and being so high up at night with only the moonlight and a few candles illuminating the area they should be completely hidden, but it still made her nervous, although she supposed that was part of the thrill.

Kya sat there waiting, poised on the bench and looking regal. Between the look on her face and the tone of her voice it was never a question anyway, it was a _command._ Lin knew if she really wanted they wouldn’t do this but with Kya sitting there looking like she did, a night of teasing, and the commanding personality she adopted Lin wasn’t going to be able to say no.

The _misthios_ made her way over to the bench, she could just use her bending but Kya wanted a show and she was going to give her one. She reached down and lifted with her legs, shoulders and arms, she could feel the muscles bunching and bulging, and walked the bench over and placed it in front of the doors. When she looked back at Kya the woman was less composed and flushed.

“Is there anything else you need of me?”

Kya crooked her finger at the younger woman.

“There is plenty but for now I would like for you to show your reverence and appreciation by demonstrating just how talented you are with your hands.”

Lin felt her entire body flush at the words and shakily made her way to the other woman.

“If I may…” she began as she fulfilled her fantasy from earlier by literally dropping to her knees in front of Kya. “I would like to prepare you with my mouth first.”

“You may.” Kya groaned and let her partner lift her leg over her shoulder, the cloth of the fabric over the side of her armor warding off its chill. The older woman got as comfortable as she could on the stone as Lin began trailing opened mouth kisses up her leg.

Lin slipped her head under the dress where it rested on Kya’s thighs, she hooked her fingers into the sheer fabric of her underwear and pulled them off. The dim light of their surroundings wasn’t enough for Lin to be able to see under the fabric of the dress, but she knew Kya was wet, she could smell her arousal, and would be glistening if she could see her.

The metalbender slowly ran her tongue along Kya’s slit, gathering the wetness on her tongue and savoring its flavor. For a few moments she continued run her tongue around Kya’s clit that had peaked out from under its hood before she took it between her lips and began to tease it.

Kya’s hands that had been gripping the edge of the bench flew to Lin’s head under her dress and gasp escaped her lips. She allowed Lin to pleasure her this way for a few moments before she began getting close and urged Lin to pull away.

Lin felt the pushing and pulling on her head and knowing what it meant gave one last flick and lick of her tongue and removed herself from under the dress. She braced one arm on the railing above Kya using it to support her weight in the armor, and allowed the other to slide behind Kya’s neck and pull her into a kiss.

Kya moaned into her mouth, tasting her own wetness on Lin’s tongue. She grabbed the hand at her neck and urged it down and under her dress. Lin complied, pushing two fingers into her as she continued to swallow Kya’s moans, her thumb gently circling her clit. The older woman was clutching the shoulders of the armor, the leather tassels twisted into her grip, one leg was on the ground while the other was hooked around Lin’s thigh as her hips moved to meet each of her lover’s strong thrusts.

Lin felt Kya’s walls grip her fingers tight as her hips faltered in their movements, she added pressure to her thumb and began to pulse her fingers. Kya clenched down and Lin felt her moan reverberate in her own throat. She eased Kya through her aftershocks before removing her hand, and pushed off of the railing with her slightly cramped and stiff arm before pulling Kya into her arms and sitting them down on the bench with her partner in her lap.

When they regained their breath they shared a final loving kiss before releasing breathy chuckles.

“You’re amazing.” Kya traced the scars on Lin’s jaw and cheek. “I love you.”

Lin shivered and grabbed her hand, kissed it and held it to her chest. “I love you too.”

They shared a tender smile before Kya spoke. “Let’s go mingle for a few more minutes and make our way home. What do you say?”

Lin kissed her again before she helped her off her lap and stood. “Spirits yes.”

She quickly moved the bench and scooped her helmet from the floor before noticing something else. Walking over to the forgotten fabric Lin snatched it up and Kya held her hand out for her underwear, she wasn’t putting them on after they were on the ground but she wasn’t going to leave them either.

Lin just smiled and tucked it under the waistband of the cloth under her tassels and shot Kya a cheeky grin.

“The spoils of my efforts.”

Kya chuckled before she linked her arm through Lin’s, already planning her lover's rewards for her efforts.


	8. The Pied Piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a ghost story, Lin finds herself actually scared. Thankfully she has Kya to take care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated-T. *WARNING:Some disturbing Imagery.* Not graphic in its description though. Just barely made it! Tomorrows should be back on track, just picked up my laptop which is why this is being uploaded so late!

When her marshmallow was perfectly golden, Lin removed it from the fire and placed it between two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate. S’mores were the bribe that got her out of her warm and cozy bed to sitting around a fire outside with her family telling scary stories. Well, mostly scary. Mako’s story about the haunted scarf was only scary to him.

Most of the stories were silly made up on the spot ghost stories of axe murderers and haunted houses. However, there was one that caught Lin’s attention and quite frankly scared the shit out of her. Su told a warped version of the pied piper folk tale. In this version he led young kids into the forest and killed them, trapping their spirits there forever. According to her story at the right time of night you can hear the tune he played and see the spirits of the children there who tried to lure new kids there with their laughter and playing.

Lin has no idea what it was, maybe the fact that there were kids involved or that she remembers that story but she suddenly very much wanted to go home. Her wife noticed the shift in her mood.

“Baby, you ok?” She grabbed Lin’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

Lin shook her head, “I think I wanna go home.”

Confused as to what caused the sudden behavior, but wanting to take care of her, Kya just nodded. She made excuses for the both of them and after saying their brief goodbyes they headed home.

* * *

 

As soon as the door to their home shut Lin felt a little better, but she still had the ridiculous urge to go and check under every bed and in every nook and cranny for hiding ghost children.

Kya threw her coat over the chair and finally asked her what was wrong.

“Nothing. I’m just tired.”

Lin already felt silly enough, she didn’t want her wife thinking she was acting like a child with an overactive imagination, and have a good laugh, or think her weak.

Kya just sighed and kissed her cheek before making her way to their room. After getting ready for bed they settled in together.

Kya was asleep long before Lin managed to settle down enough to do so. Every noise and creak of the house had her eyes opened in an instant. However, the toll of the day eventually caused her eyes to fall heavy and pull her under.

* * *

 

Lin was called out on a case to find missing children from the streets of republic city. She searched everywhere but there was no trace until she came to the edge of a forest. At first all she found was one of the children’s shoes but she knew they were in there somewhere, lost.

She went home, it was empty and dark, for some reason that seemed strange, but she didn’t stay long and felt the pull to go back to the forest even though it was late. Making her way back she walked around the edge of the forest line. It wasn’t until the wind picked up that she heard it.

There was music! A children’s tune that sounded hauntingly familiar. She followed its notes but the further into the forest and closer to the music she got the tune became more ominous. After walking for what seemed like hours she had made her way to the source of the music.

A vile creature that looked somewhat like a human but it was twisted and had an overly large mouth and sharp teeth with glowing eyes and rotting skin was playing the flute. There were ghost children dancing around him while the missing children were held stasis in the air.

Lin was frozen, she could do nothing to help these children as the creature gave her a malevolent smile and the missing kids were horrifically slaughtered by the ghost children who were still singing as they turned the other children to a gory mess.

The missing childrens' ghosts eventually rose from around them. Lin found herself beginning to float as they closed in on her. The pied piper still playing his tune. Their little hands were reaching out to her before everything went dark.

* * *

 

Lin sat up in bed, she was covered in sweat and felt tears in her eyes. Kya was stirring beside her but she could do nothing but move to the edge of the bed and hold her face in her hands. The bedside light suddenly turned on.

“Lin?”

“I’m fine, go back to sleep.” Her voice was hoarse and strained.

She felt one of Kya’s hands touch her back, she flinched remembering the children reaching out for her so vividly from moments before. Kya was scrambling around now.

“Lin you’re covered in sweat! Do you have a fever?”

Lin just sighed, Kya would be in doctor mode until she found out what was wrong. It was probably better to get this over with. Kya could have a good laugh, she could be absolutely embarrassed and then they could go back to sleep. She could bribe her in the morning to keep her from telling the others.

“Kya, I’m not sick it was just a nightmare.”

Kya stopped looking her over, “A nightmare?” She couldn’t recall Lin having very many despite her job title.

Lin nodded and felt her cheeks turn red, “It was about Su’s stupid story about the pied piper.”

She looked away in shame. “I’m sorry.”

She felt Kya’s soft hands caress her face and turn her head toward her.

“Lin, baby, please look at me.” Lin finally allowed their eyes to meet.

Kya wasn’t laughing and the smile she wore was small and tender.

“It’s ok to be scared. I’m sure the story resonates with you more than anyone with your position as a protector. Not to mention it is a story we grew up with. Now come her and let me hold you.”

Lin allowed herself to be pulled into Kya’s arms as she finally started to relax.

“You aren’t going to tell the others are you?”

Kya kissed the top of her head and pulled her in closer, “I know I like to tease you sometimes but I would never tease you about something like this, for just being human.”

Kya perked up a pulled away slightly, “Although speaking of Su that reminds me! She gave me something because she thought you would throw it out but I think it may be just what you need!”

She reached into her nightstand and withdrew an old and very love worn stuffed badgermole. It was Lin’s when she was a child. She used to sleep with it every night and carry it around the house everywhere. It was one of her favorite things her mother every got her. Now she just felt embarrassed again.

“Kya! Come on, I’m not a child!”

Kya just shushed her and sat the stuffed toy where their stomachs met.

“Just for tonight. He’s cute and he’ll help trust me.”

Lin had to admit she really was feeling better, she let her eyes slip closed for the second time that night and fell quickly into a peaceful sleep. The next morning Mr. Badgermole didn’t go back in the drawer, he found his new home on top of Lin’s nightstand next to her lamp and reading glasses.


	9. They're Creepy and They're Kooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Kya take their nieces and nephews trick or treating and meet up with others along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating- G.

Lin sighed as she finished tying her bow tie, she grabbed her pin stripe suit jacket that completed the ensemble. Well, almost, there was a black eyeliner pencil she eyed but figure the kids wouldn’t mind if she forwent the pencil mustache, they knew better than to push their luck. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she had to admit, she looked rather dashing, except her hair was slicked back into a ponytail.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like spending a little time with Kya’s, and by extension her, nieces and nephews it’s just that she would rather not be taking them door to door to get candy. Especially when they would be at their house for a little while afterwards. The kids were hyper enough as it was. Maybe she would only let them have a few pieces until close to when Tenzin was supposed to pick them up.

She made her way to the living room where she was greeted by Meelo who was dressed as Pugsley and Ikki who was Wednesday. Jinora was wearing a cousin It costume and playing with Rohan who was going as Pubert. It was how she and Kya got talked into going as Gomez and Morticia.

Speaking of which.

“Where is Kya?”                                                 

Ikki was bouncing in her seat as she spoke.

“Still getting ready! You look great Aunt Lin!”

She gave the girl a small smile.

“Thanks, Ikki. You guys too.”

Before she had to make the attempt to make small talk, Kya stepped out of their room. Lin had to do a double take. The long black hair, ruby lips and dark heavy eye makeup gave Kya the appearance of being twenty years younger and like she was ready to sin all at once. It was rather accurate she supposed. Although she still preferred her Kya, with her long silver hair and laugh lines, this was certainly going to be a fun change of pace for the night. Lin only hopes she can keep up.

“I was going to ask how I looked but I guess I should just tell you to put your tongue back in your mouth instead?”

She blushed when she heard the kids giggling at her but she was thankful too. It stopped the retort of, ‘that’s not what you said last night’ from tumbling past her lips.

“All right, grab your candy bags and make any last bathroom trips.”

The kids all scrambled off the couch in different directions. Lin met Kya halfway in the living room. She reached out and touched her hair.

“Temporary.”

“Good.”

“You don’t like my younger look?” Kya playfully pouted.

“If you loved it I would learn to deal with it if it made you happy, but I prefer the silver, it’s like the moonlight shining on water but you are always absolutely stunning.”

Kya blushed and stammered a bit, unprepared for such an honest and quite frankly sweet response.

“What about you? Looking so handsome and beautiful, like my own Marlene Dietrich. Sexy and making me swoon. Charming and sweet.”

They shared a look and leaned in for a kiss that was interrupted by impatient children.

“Eww! Come on, you don’t have to act exactly like them!”

Meelo was covering his eyes and Jinora was laughing as Ikki clapped,

“I think it’s sweet!”

“Ready to go!” Rohan didn’t seem to care, he just wanted his candy.

The two adults shared a tender smile and a sigh before leading the kids out of the house.

* * *

 

Halfway down the block they met up with team avatar and her sister and Kuvira.

She shook her and Kya’s attached hands.

“Look honey, more children to look after.”

Korra looked at her, a hand in a bag with her mouth stuffed with chocolate.

“Hey! I resent that.” It was a mumbled mess Lin barely understood.

“And my point is proven.”

The others laughed at Korra’s expense and the Avatar pouted until Asami kissed her. What made it funnier is that Korra was dressed as Naga and Bolin as Pabu. Kuvira was dressed as Wonder Woman and Su was dressed as a regal vampire. Asami and Mako hadn’t dressed up and Opal was the bride of Frankenstein.

“So…you all are a weird herd.”

Asami chuckled at Lin but agreed.

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure if I would be off and Bolin was supposed to be Frankenstein’s monster until Korra showed him the fire ferret costume.”

Lin just shook her head.

Su appraised their outfits. “You guys look great though. All of you stuck with a theme.”

“Didn’t have much of a choice.”

Rohan started jumping up and down, “Auntie Lin? I want candies too!” He grabbed onto her jacket sleeve and gave puppy eyes.

The rest of the group aw’d as Lin blushed.

Su started to giggle, “Yeah, Auntie Lin, he wants candy.”

Shooting a glare at her sister she just grabbed the toddler’s hand began walking with him towards the houses. The other kids except Meelo started to follow her and Kya.

“I want to go with Korra!”

Lin looked to Kya to see what she thought, having a silent conversation they agreed.

“I see no problem with it if she doesn’t mind.”

Korra high fived him, “No way! Let’s go kid!”

They took off air bending down the street.

Lin sighed, “That may have been a mistake.” She addressed Asami and Su, “Meet back here in an hour?”

They all agreed and went their own directions.

* * *

 

Lin walked the kids around for a while, hoping to just stand at the street while they got their candy, allowing her some time with Kya but Rohan kept hold of her hand and insisted that they come to the door with him.

At a particular house they waited in the back for the other kids to get done, a woman probably her mother’s age was handing out candy.

“Well aren’t you three just spooky.”

Rohan smiled and held out his bag, “trick or treat!”

The old woman dropped some candy into his bag.

“Thank you.”

The older woman smiled brighter, “And what manners! You two have raised him well. You are such a beautiful family.”

Lin felt herself blush from her head to her toes, “We aren’t…I mean we are but he isn’t” She just kept stumbling over her words, she knew what it must look like, Rohan holding her hand and her holding Kya’s but she never thought someone would think he was theirs. She never wanted nor had children of her own. This woman either didn’t know her or didn’t recognize her.

Kya just smiled and saved the day, “Thank you so much but he’s our nephew.”

The woman didn’t lose her smile at all, “Well that’s even sweeter, here.” She handed them each a piece of candy, “You all have a great rest of your Halloween.”

* * *

 

“What do you mean you lost them?!”

Lin was trying to keep her cool but Meelo and Korra were missing. As the Avatar, Korra’s list of enemies wasn’t short.

Su tried to placate her sister and failed.

“They’ve just been air ending everywhere, I’m sure they’re still racing around. We just haven’t been able to find them, they aren’t lost.”

“Su that is the very definition of lost.”

Before Su could say anything else Kuvira shouted out to them. “There they are!”

Meelo was half dragging Korra who was a funny shade of green and pale.

“What happened?!”

Meelo was out of breath as he deposited Korra into Asami and Kuvira’s arms. It took him a minute to be able to speak.

“We were air bending a lot and she has had a lot of candy. She got sick and has had motion sickness ever since. She can hardly walk without stumbling.”

Korra pitifully raised her head and leaned on her girlfriend.

“Asami, I don’t feel so good.”

Lin wanted to reprimand her but she honestly looked like she was already being punished enough.

Asami sighed and kissed her temple, “I know baby, let’s get you home. Bye everyone, great to see you.”

She handed Korra’s bag of candy to Lin. Korra didn’t even protest.

* * *

 

The rest of the gang invited themselves to Lin and Kya’s with the kids to watch movies and eat pizza and candy. They all made out like bandits, even though Lin thought they were a little old to trick or treat. Hell she got her own bag and didn’t even have to ask for it.

‘The Nightmare before Christmas’ had just gone off when Tenzin arrived. The sugar high was just kicking in and Lin was glad to send them off. Although Rohan made it a point to give her a hug and a piece of his candy to thank her. Lin would never admit how touched she was.

After shooing the rest of the adults out and cleaning up, Lin collapsed on the couch, getting ready to take off her costume. However, before she could she heard a waltz begin to play from her turntable. She already knew what was being wordlessly asked and smiled. She didn’t dance often but she would always indulge Kya, especially in the privacy of their own home.

She rose and made her way to her dark lover for the evening.

“Ah, Cara Mia, how long has it been since we last waltzed?”

She began kissing up Kya’s arm and then down the other. The older woman sighed affectionately before answering.

“Hours, Mon Cher.”  


	10. Haunted Corn Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Kuvira stay for the haunted maze with their partners, but have to go in pairs. Lin believes this will help lower the risk of ridiculous situations, she really should know better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated-T. Definitely not one of my favorites but I had something similar happen at a haunted maze once. Hope you still enjoy.

Lin zipped her jacket up to her neck to ward off the chill of the night. It was almost dark and the haunted maze was opening soon. They had originally planned to just come and do the day time maze and get pumpkins but as soon as Su and Kya noticed the haunted maze, and in turn Lin and Kuvira noticed the excited looks on their faces, Lin knew they were staying.

So here the two sat in comfortable silence, waiting for their other halves to return with the hot cider and deep fried Oreos. Neither one of them were particularly excited for this adventure, Lin didn’t handle surprises well. Kuvira didn’t like them at all. That didn’t matter though because they knew they would end up saying ‘yes’ as soon as the other two started excitedly chatting about it. They were whipped and they knew it. They just silently made their way to a free bench to wait.

* * *

 

Lin and Kya were in front of Su and Kuvira, apparently it was only two at a time. That was probably for the best. The less chance of ridiculous and unbelievable situations taking place. They were given the ok to start walking down the dirt path through the woods. Kya had a death grip on her hand, Lin didn’t mind though, she wasn’t scared but the anticipation was killing her. When the first masked worker jumped out on Kya’s side, the woman practically body slammed her.

Lin barely moved from the impact, Kya almost bounced off of her and winced on impact.

“You ok?” Lin was lightly chuckling.

Kya was rubbing her arm, “Yeah, I’m fine. To be so small you’re ridiculously solid.”

She slipped her arm through Lin’s and held it with her other hand, practically wrapped around it. Lin smiled and brought her own hand up to hold Kya’s.

“Yeah, but you love it.”

“You’re right I do.”

They shared a smile before Lin’s became cocky and she flexed.

“Besides, how else am I supposed to protect you from the monsters?”

“Oh my. Lin…” Kya gave the strong arm a squeeze. They stopped walking and leaned in to share a kiss before someone jumped out at them.

“KEEP WALKING” was growled from behind a mask.

The two jumped and Lin almost swung at them out of reflex, she had been too caught up in Kya. They weren’t supposed to touch the workers, she was sure hitting was out of the question. Huffing loudly, the couple began moving toward the clown house once more.

Lin jumped a few times throughout the house as Kya screamed. What can she say, clowns are creepy. One clown in particular though seemed to be following them through the clown house. He had a clown mask on instead of paint, it had sharp teeth and orange hair. She finally had enough and started to turn around to say something when Kya grabbed tightened her grip on her arm.

“Babe, just let it go. It’s probably part of the act anyway.”

Lin couldn’t argue her logic and kept walking. They were almost to the exit, where they were going to be chased out into the open graveyard at the final exit by chainsaws if she identified the noise correctly, when this clown thought he’d be real funny. Unfortunately he made the worst mistake of his life.

They could see the open barn doors and right before they made it there Kya gave a shriek and whirled around. Lin followed suit to see what was wrong. “Hey Perv! Keep your hands to yourself!”

She looked to Lin, “He grabbed my ass!”

Lin whipped out her badge, “You feel like spending the night in jail, asshole?” The clown was frantically shaking his head and apologizing before Kya kneed him in the groin. He crumpled over and was laying on the ground.

All of the other workers that were close by were standing around. One of the clowns with chainsaws took off his mask and spoke to the Chief. 

“I’m so sorry about him. We usually just get volunteers to help work. If you’d like I can get you a refund and some free pumpkins and apples.”

Lin had to calm herself before speaking, it wasn’t his fault and he was being incredibly polite. She gestured to Kya though. 

“She was the one he grabbed, I won't speak for her.”

Kya squeezed Lin’s hand at her thoughtfulness.

“No, that’s ok, we’ve been having a nice time, just get him out of here. I don’t want him to grab anyone else.”

The man nodded and hoisted him to his feet. They must have been standing there for a bit because Su and Kuvira suddenly stepped around the corner, with….Kuvira on Su’s back?

“Oh, hey guys. What happened to him?” Kuvira didn’t move or speak, just kept her face pressed to Su’s back.

Lin glanced curiously at them as the other workers led the other guy away.

“He uh, he grabbed, why is Kuvira on your back?” Shaking her head Lin managed to finish her story. “He grabbed Kya and she kneed him in the nuts. One of the family members who owns the place is making him leave. Your turn.”

Su gave sheepish smile and blushed a little.

“Well, we were at the room with the clown that looks like Pennywise and when he came up from under the fake drain I may have screamed and flung open the wood door to the next room…hitting Kuvira right in the face.” Kuvira lifted her head and looked up at the other couple. There was blood smeared under her nose and it was swelling. She was also sporting raccoon eyes.

Kya and Lin cringed before Lin tilted her head back and sighed, “We weren’t even all together this time. How does this always happen?”

Kya shook her head and Su shrugged the best she could with Kuvira on her back. Tugging Kya’s hand Lin took the lead in walking them all out as she spoke.

“How about some ice cream? My treat. Will that make everyone feel better?” Kya and Su verbalized their agreement while Kuvira barely lifted her head and nodded before laying it back down.

Lin had to admit, there was never a dull moment when the four of them went out. It seemed to be even more extreme when a holiday was involved, she just wanted Halloween to be over so she got a small break until Christmas.


	11. Witchy Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya is a witch and Lin may not be as simple a human as she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated- T. Some violence. After watching last nights episode of AHS, I just had to upload this fic now, added a bit and there is some hints of the lovely Misty Day in here! I love her and the witches from coven so much! Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think please!

Lin smiled as she got off her horse, the only way to travel quickly in this area, she could hear the opening notes of Fleetwood Mac’s ‘Seven Wonders’ coming from the other side of the cottage door. She couldn’t keep the smile off her face, she had a surprise for Kya, one she hoped was well received, and she could already see Kya behind the door. Spinning around the room and dancing while crafting and mixing her poultices and herbs.

She knocked twice before letting herself in. Kya spun around and once she recognized her she smiled.

“Lin! You know you don’t have to knock.” She made her way over and kissed the Chief in greeting.

“I’d hate to scare you, not only that but I’d hate to find myself knocked on my ass out the door and in the middle of the forest. Your animal friends would certainly judge me.”

Kya chuckled as Lin wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Nonsense. Pierre loves you, he’d help you up.”

Lin gave her an incredulous look, “How is an alligator going to help me up?”

Kya ignored her.

“Besides, I’d look to see who it was first. Both my mother and yours have a habit of just walking in. Although I can always hear your mother grumbling before she gets to the door and my mother stops to see the critters.”

Lin shook her head and chuckled before kissing Kya once more and wrapping her in a tight hug before sitting in front of the fire. The air was starting to get cool at night and a cup of Kya’s tea and the soothing smell of the herbs and forest were just what she needed. She was lucky enough to be staying the weekend.

Lin didn’t mind the travel to the forest, but she hated leaving Kya behind, but this was her home and where she worked her magic. Literally. Her water bending wasn’t the only gift she had been blessed with. She sent potions and medicines of all sorts with Lin to help people in need in the city and she helped the people that lived in the forest villages and swamps around her. Her mother being one of them. Toph had a special connection with the swamp but she was no witch.

She had just about finished her tea when the sounds of Stevie Nicks was turned down low and Kya made her way behind her, resting her arms around her neck in the chair.

“You must be tired from your trip.” She kissed the top of Lin’s head and urged her to stand and ushered her to the bedroom, the only other room besides a tiny bathroom in the cottage.

Lin turned before they could move far, “only if you join me.” She kissed Kya again.

The witch looked a little surprised.

“I’m not that tired.”

Kya smiled and stripped off her shirt before looking over her shoulder and making her way to the bedroom. Lin hot on her heels.

* * *

 

Lin had only been awake a few moments, she liked watching Kya sleep, curled into her with her head on her chest when a loud banging started at the door. She and Kya both jumped at the disturbed silence. Lin got out of bed an uneasy feeling rolling around her stomach.

The younger woman slipped on her trousers and tank top as Kya was wrapping her shawl around her shoulders and stepping into her skirt. Lin was in the lead in heading to the door when the pounding started again and a gruff man’s voice filtered through.

“Come on out you witch bitch!”

The two women froze before they got to the door. It was rare anyone held anything but respect for witches these days. They may be a little afraid and didn’t really understand but the help that had been given recently was so appreciated that almost all witches had come out of hiding. Sure there were a few bad ones out there but that happens in any sort of group, and they were usually snagged by the magic council and either executed or stripped of their magic.

Kya had been nothing but helpful to everyone, she was so kind and beautiful inside and out. Lin eyed the old sword that Kya had been traded for healing the Earth queen. They claimed it could be sold for many riches, which it was incredibly well made, they also claimed it was Excalibur but Kya said it never did anything for her. It set next to the door ready for use. Lin could bend the forest area but it was a strange texture of Earth and it took more out of her than if she were using stone or at least a more solid ground, not the mossy forest bed.

She stepped over to open it, receiving a nod from her partner that it was ok.

The man on the other side was clearly not local. He was dressed like he had come all the way from the deserts. The area had been getting more foot traffic, not only for Kya’s medicines but the whole place was becoming an exotic bazaar for strange curiosities. Lin got the feeling he wasn’t here for any of those things.

He seemed shocked when he saw her.

“You’re the witch? Little, eh, ripped aren’t you?”

There was a small amount of uncertainty in his voice, he apparently assumed he would be using brute force to get Kya to come with him. That was already a mistake on his part, especially if he came alone. Kya was a healer first but she was a force to be reckoned with in a fight, Lin had seen it first hand before.

Lin crossed her arms over her chest, making her muscular biceps and delts appear even bigger.

“What do you want?”

The guy just scratched his chin before shrugging, “eh, no matter. Come on boys! I may need a little help.”

A half dozen men stepped from around the surrounding area, chains and shackles in some of their hands. The few that must be swamp or earth benders positioned themselves in a bending stance.

Lin stepped out and stomped her foot, the earth jumped and he stumbled. She moved out the door and needed him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Kya ran out behind her and used her magic to throw one of the men with the chains that had been headed towards Lin across the little area she called a yard and to the forest edge. Suddenly Pierre appeared and got a nice lunch.

Vines whipped out of the forest to start grabbing at the other men, Lin and the leader stopped their struggle for a moment to observe with awe.

Kya wasn’t an earthbender, couldn’t do what Lin did with solid earth but anything with life she had a connection with. Healing and communication, it’s why she was so great with plants and alchemy, along with animals and her healing methods. She was better than any waterbender.

Months ago Lin had been in a tough battle, a metalbender caught her off guard and turned her own armor against her. It punctured deep into her body and she was losing a lot of blood, the healers were in a panic as they were getting ready to transport her.

However, Kya had a dream, a premonition, that Lin would be hurt badly a few days before hand and showed up right on time. After the metal was pulled out Kya placed some type of paste over it and her hands, said a few words in a language Lin didn’t understand, and voila, the wounds were completely healed. A little tender but inside and out they were healed.

Resuming her fight she mostly stuck with the physical blows, it was exhausting her to move the forest floor and dodge attacks. She was taking on two of them now and one was striking at her with a chain. Kya had many wrapped up in trees but was facing a swamp bender with shackles. She still must have seen Lin’s struggle.

“Lin! The sword!”

Lin opened her hand and called to the metal. Something strange happened. Instead of grabbing at the metal fragments and feeling its shape, the sword hilt flew into her hand like Thor calling Mjolnir. As soon as it was in her grasp, fiery blue runes shot up the side of it and a burst of energy shot out across their makeshift battlefield in a circle. The two men around her flew back as if a blast had hit them. She was fine and a glance at Kya showed she was as well. Although the man she had been fighting had been impaled on a tree branch.

The first man who had been knocking on the door finally seemed ready to turn tail and run but Lin swing the sword and another more contained energy blast knocked him on his ass. She approached him, breathing heavy, hair a mess, and placed the tip at his neck.

“Who the fuck are you?”

The man was shaking and spluttering, “Just a group of bandits looking for some coin! We…we were gonna kidnap her…and hold her for ransom. The villagers lover her enough to pay! That’s it I swear!”

Lin looked to Kya, two of his group were dead, the rest strung up in trees. It was Kya’s call. The men were suddenly spit from the trees, they scrambled to their feet and scurried off.

“Let them go, I don’t like hurting anyone, much less killing them.”

The bandit leader was crying now.

“I’m so sorry! Thank you so much! Your kindness is truly legendary!”

Lin smacked him across the face with the flat side of the blade before shooing him off.

Kya approached Lin and eyed the sword.

“So, it’s never done anything like that for me. No matter what magic I used on it.”

Lin gave a mirthless chuckle, “Of course she did.”

Kya’s brow furrowed, “Who did what?”

Lin shook her head, “Well, if the legends are true, my mother fucked a descendant of King Arthur. No wonder she wouldn’t tell me who my father was.”

Kya just laughed, “She’ll be by to visit soon, and you should stay then and talk to her.”

Making their way back inside Lin gestured for them to sit down.

“Actually I wanted to talk to you about something. I had a surprise to tell you in bed this morning and after what happened I think it is an even greater idea than I did before.”

Kya used some water to check Lin over, “What’s that?”

“I was thinking of moving out here if you’d like.”

Kya’s head shot up and her eyes were wide.

Lin felt a flash of nerves, she and Kya had been partners for almost three years now, the back and forth taking its toll, missing her every night.

“It’s just…if you want to…”

Kya let the water fall back to her bucket.

“I mean it sounds great Lin but what about your job? Won’t you go stir crazy?”

Lin smiled, “I was thinking since this place is really growing I could kind of start up a small cavalry squad and a guard system. I could help teach some locals how to patrol for bandits like that and take care of the issues that come with a growing community. I can still do your deliveries, especially the close ones. I will still make a few trips to the city but be here more of the time instead of less.”

Kya grabbed her hands and kissed them, “I just want you to be sure. I would love to have you out here with me. Although I may need a bigger cottage.”

The metalbender cupped her face and kissed her softly.

“I was already planning on it but I think this sword revealing itself to be Excalibur to me may be a good sign.”

“Oh, you believe in magical signs?” Kya was smirking at her.

“Well you know” she kissed Kya again, “there is a certain witchy beauty about this place, seems to keep drawing me back anyway.”

Kya smiled and grabbed Lin’s hands, pulling her off the tiny sofa and leading her to the bedroom.

“If that's the case, maybe we should see if we can make some magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have enough ideas for almost the rest of the month but I am short a few. If anyone has anything they would like to see or any ideas just let me know! If not I'm sure I'll come up with something, so no worries! Thanks again for reading!


	12. "I'm serious Su. Haunt your own house."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su finds an interesting board at the market. Of course she and Kya want to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating- T. For swearing.

“Lin! Hey Lin!”

Lin sighed, her sister’s childlike enthusiasm was exhausting, and today was no exception. Lin already knew she was about to be roped into something she would rather not deal with. She would forever regret allowing Kya talk her into letting Su and Kuvira stay at their place for the week.

“Yes Su?” She sighed.

The younger Beifong practically bounced into the room, her hands were behind her back.

“Guess what I found at the market today?!”

Lin had her scowl firmly in place as she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Su whipped her hands from behind her back and held up a board. Lin opened her mouth to speak before slamming it shut again. That wasn’t just any board.

“No. Absolutely not.”

Su stuck her lower lip out.

“I’m serious Su. Haunt your own house.”

Kya walked into the room with Kuvira trailing behind her. They had been at the market shopping for dinner, apparently Su had strayed from the path. Lin had enjoyed her quiet time but almost wish Su had stayed instead of finding this probably cursed board. Kya perked up instantly when she saw what was in Su’s hands.

“Is that an Ouija board? I haven’t seen one in years, especially one that was handmade!”

Lin let her head fall back on the couch and groaned.

“Please, Kya. Please don’t. It’ll be like that doll you found.”

Kya put her hands on her hips, “there was nothing wrong with that porcelain doll.”

Lin sat up and gave Kya a flat stare, “That thing was one life giving lighting strike away from a murder spree.”

Kya faltered a little here, “I mean it seemed to move around rooms on its own but I don’t think that’s what is happening. You were either teasing me by hiding it or moving it around without noticing.”

Lin didn’t even say anything she just looked at Kuvira and Su who both looked slightly concerned.

“A story for another time.” Lin just sighed, “Are you really going to make me do this?”

Kya just pouted, Kuvira was standing behind her and shaking her head no, even Su looked a little unsure now.

“I can do it myself.”

Kya sounded dejected which made Lin feel guilty instantly even though she had no reason to at all, this idea was ridiculous and probably going to end badly. Besides she didn’t want Kya getting in deep with who knows what without any help. She put her head in her hands and finally stood. She made her way to her partner and wrapped her arms around her.

“This is probably going to end badly.”

* * *

 

“This is so fucking bad! Spirits dammit Su! This is all your fault!” Lin was harshly whispering from her hiding place in the hallway.

“How is it my fault? By the end of your possessed doll story I had change my mind!”

“Yes but you brought it into this house. They are always bad news, when is the last time you ever heard anything good about having used an Ouija board?”

Lin was frantically searching for Kya with her eyes, she got drug off this way and the other three were her rescue party. They were doing a pretty bad job of it so far. Kuvira finally put a top to the sisters’ fighting.

“Will you two focus?! What the hell was that thing?! And where did it take Kya? What if we find her and it isn’t her anymore?!” The former dictator was practically hyperventilating, “Will we be able to tell or will it live amongst us and wait for the right time to kill us all?!”

Lin made her way next to the young woman, “Not really helping Kuvira!”

“Sorry, I just never had to deal with this kind of shit before!”

Lin found that surprising since she lived with Su but before she could answer she heard a voice from behind her.

“What’s going on here?”

The other three women screamed as Kya’s voice startled them. Lin whirled around to face her partner.

“Kya? Is it actually you?”

Kya stood there with a strange look on her face, “Of course it’s me, who else would it be?”

Before Lin could mention the fact that she was dragged off by a giant black shadow, Kuvira was busy losing her shit again.

“Prove it! Tell us only something you would know!”

Kya scoffed at Kuvira and almost chuckled at the absurdity of it.

“I am not spilling secrets just because you guys are scaredy cats.”

Su comforted Kuvira while Lin continued to talk to the waterbender.

“Then what was that thing that dragged you off? You screamed. We thought you were in danger. We were coming to save you. Well we were trying too.”

Kya smiled at the Chief, “That’s sweet but I was in no need of saving.”

Before Lin could ask, Kya whistled and the shadow made its way through the house.

Kuvira and Su both began yelling this time, “See Lin! She’s communing with the spirits! She’s been taken over! We have to stop her!”

“Kuvira’s right! We’ve lost her! Do something, like give her true love’s kiss!”

"Or hit her with a shovel!"

Kya laughed as the shadow came up next to her and finally revealed itself, “I won’t say no to that kiss but I believe those methods to be unnecessary.”

Maybe it was the adrenaline rush or Su and Kuvira’s outburst but she started to chuckle until she was belly laughing, eventually reaching out to touch the spirit.

“How in the world did we manage to get him here? It explains why the shadow was so large and fast, and took to you immediately.”

After Su and Kuvira managed to calm themselves after noticing Lin seemed to be fine, they made their way over to see what exactly made contact with them.

Su’s eyes lit up, “APPA!”

The large spectral air bison rolled onto his back and opened his mouth to greet Su vocally.

Kuvira was at a loss, she knew what an air bison was but didn’t know its connection to the others. Kya filled her in.

“He was my dad’s air bison. We all got to play with him as kids before he died. He took a special liking to me. Drove Tenzin nuts.” She smiled at the memories. Kuvira stepped forward and patted his head, he seemed to love the attention.

After a little bit of playing it was time to say goodbye, to Appa and the Ouija board as far as Lin was concerned. The next time it may not be something kind to come out of there. The other three agreed.

* * *

 

The four women sat in front of the fire place, the board being put to a good and final use as kindling after such a scare. Kuvira and Su were snuggle up under a blank it the floor, dozing off after finishing their drinks, the excitement of the day taking its toll. Kya and Lin were curled up on the couch simply enjoying one another’s company until Kya broke the silence.

“I’m sorry, Lin.”

“For what?”

“Making us use the stupid board. I always thought it was just something fun, as much of a believer as I am of that kind of stuff I never thought the boards actually worked. They're children’s toys for crying out loud!”

Lin kissed the top of her head, “Yeah well this was homemade and leave it to Su to find one that actually worked. Besides maybe it was just your connection to Appa that had him come through.”

Kya pulled Lin’s arms tighter around her, “Well whatever happened, thank you. Thank you for being there with me and coming to rescue me, even if I didn’t need it.”

Lin felt her eyes grow heavy at the sound of the crackling fire and Kya's warmth as she whispered to her partner.

“Always.”


	13. Lupine Secrets Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to the first chapter. Something is wandering around Lin's woods with malicious intent. What happens will change her and Kya's lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating-E. *Please Read* The ending is the e rating again.

Lin sat next to the bed waiting for Kya to wake up, she knew from experience that it would take a while. The virus was healing her wounds and already beginning to change her genetic make-up. This next month was going to be difficult but Lin was going to be with her every step of the way.

She knew to an extent what to expect and was going to make Kya as comfortable as possible. Kya had been asking more and more questions about the change and Lin had suspected she was considering asking Lin to do it for her. Honestly the Chief has no idea how she would’ve responded but the choice was all but taken from her.

Climbing into bed next to Kya and holding her feverish body, Lin got comfortable and started to recount the events of the last two days.

* * *

 

The first incident Lin could recall was when Kya was going through forms in the creek outback. Well she was trying, Lin was playing and attacking her streams, Kya was giggling and humoring her until she grew tired. She approached the wolf and wallowed on her before giving her a peck on the head.

“I’m going to go in and shower, it was a long day why don’t you go see your wolf friends before coming in.” She started for the house before calling back to Lin, “Oh, Lin?” The wolf paused to listen, “don’t run burn up all your energy. I have plans for you tonight.”

The wolf howled excitedly before running off into the woods.

* * *

 

Lin excitedly approached the large cave but as she grew near, she knew something was wrong. She could smell blood in the air. As she made her way inside she was greeted with hostility until the other wolves got a good smell of her.

None of the other wolves had been killed, but two had been badly injured. One of the young females was walking with a bad limp and the largest male, still smaller than her, had a large bloody patch of fur from a wound on his back. She wondered if Kya could do anything for them, although she doubted they would trust her enough to follow her back to her house. She may be able to bring something tomorrow, they trusted her in human form because they recognized her scent, although it did seem to confuse them.

The bigger worry was finding out what did this. There were no other packs or lone wolves that she had noticed and she ran enough out here that she would have. She approached the injured male and showed that she meant no harm as she slowly sniffed the wound. She didn’t recognize the other smell on him. However, she knew one thing for certain, there was a distinct smell of human on him too.

The bite mark was made by an animal but the smell had a bit of human, like her own smell. This had to be another werewolf. It also explains why she hadn’t seen any tracks or signs of another wolf, the human wolf was smart enough to cover his tracks. She thought she had caught an unusual scent on the wind the day before but after turning up nothing thought she was just imagining things.

The whole situation made her uneasy and angry at the same time. Whoever this was knew she was there and was trying to hide. He was also in _her_ territory. She didn’t mind the wolves who were there now, they had fun and she almost saw them as pack mates. She had the urge to get back to Kya, make sure she was safe, and so with a few muzzle touches she left the pack with the promise to herself to return tomorrow.

* * *

 

Once she made it back to the house and checked the perimeter she headed straight for their room, she could hear Kya moving about in the bath and let out a sigh of relief. She wanted to tell her partner what was going on but after having locked the house up tight she figured she could wait until morning. No sense in worrying her right before bed.

Although it didn’t matter much, as soon as she stepped into the bathroom Kya asked her if everything was ok.

“That was a pretty short visit. I assumed I would have time for a bath. Is everything all right?”

Lin hadn’t bothered dressing on her way in and made her way to the large stone tub.

“I need to look into a few things and tomorrow I would like you to come with me to the wolf den. Two of them are injured and I was hoping you could help them.”

“Oh no! How were they hurt? Another animal?”

Lin sighed as she sank into the water behind Kya, from the soothing water but also because she did not want to answer this question. She couldn’t bring herself to lie to the woman.

“Honestly, I think it was another lycan.”

Kya turned halfway to face Lin, she looked concerned but not really scared.

“Someone just passing through? They should be able to tell you are here though, right?”

Lin held her tight, “Yeah, they should’ve smelled my scent all over the woods and with the pack. I believe they have been purposely hiding their tracks. I would say that maybe they just don’t want a confrontation, but hurting the other wolves was a message. I want you to be careful and don’t go outside without me tomorrow, please.”

Kya leaned up and kissed her softly.

“You know what’s best in this situation, I won’t go anywhere without you. I’m not afraid though. Do you know why?”

Her hands had started to stroke Lin’s legs under the water and she finally turned around and laid on top of Lin, her knees supporting her body.

Lin shook her head.

“Because I have the strongest and fiercest wolf here to protect me.”

Kya surged forward and claimed the wolf woman’s lips with her own, effectively distracting Lin from her worries for the night.

* * *

 

Lin was surprised to find she was a little tired the following morning. She and Kya had a late night but that was hardly unusual. Although, she woke to most sounds and kept herself on high alert with her senses. It was still nothing like working late nights and early mornings at the station before the change.

She curled against her lover whom she knew was awake due to her breathing. She kissed her shoulder and neck in greeting and pulled her close, nuzzling under her ear.

“Good morning, love.”

Kya rolled over in Lin’s arms and settled herself under her chin.

“When did you want to go and help your wolf friends? I’ll take a water pouch and prepare some salve just in case.”

“Why not after some breakfast?”

On cue the lycan’s stomach growled. The couple chuckled and relished in one another a few more minutes before getting up for food.

* * *

 

Lin led Kya to the den in human form. She couldn’t smell as well as she would as a wolf but she wanted to be able to talk with Kya and give her a warning if need be. So far she hadn’t smelled anything unusual. It took about ten minutes to reach the den on foot as a human. It took a minute for the wolves to approach Lin and even longer for them to approach Kya.

The pack became much more comfortable with the waterbender after she healed their wounds as best she could and put a soothing salve on them. The couple was talking and playing with the wolves when Lin suddenly stood alert and began sniffing the air and listening. Something was headed their way fast and they were trapped in this cave. The whole thing was set up.

“Kya, get to the back of the cave with the other wolves, he’s coming and we don’t have time to get out of here.”

A flash of fear crossed Kya’s face but she did as Lin asked and made her way as far as she could without being completely blocked in.

Lin changed faster than she ever had before, her clothes ripping off of her, and within seconds was standing as a wolf. Her ears were flat, hair standing on end, teeth bared and growling. The other lycan didn’t even slow down, he hit Lin head on and they began fighting.

Kya could see their wounds were healing almost as fast as they were getting them. It was horrific and fascinating to watch but even more so to hear, the snarling and whimpering echoed throughout the cave. The wolves around her were growling and inching closer, intending to help their occasional pack mate if needed.

Suddenly the other lycan knocked Lin onto her back but instead of keeping at her, he ran straight for Kya. The others wolves slowed him down and Lin was on her feet and after him but he had reached his target and swiped before she could even get the water out of her pouch.

His claws tore deep gashes from right below her throat to her stomach, she screamed in agony as she was knocked to the ground.

Lin roared in rage and pounced, her jaws went around the back of his neck and she bit down as hard as she could, pushing him over and off Kya to grab the other side. She tore his throat out without a second thought and turned back to Kya. She and the other wolves were whimpering.

Kya was choking and spitting up blood. He only scratched her so she hadn’t been infected. If Lin didn’t do it, she would die. As if reading her thoughts Kya managed a raspy and rough request.

“Do it, Lin. Please.”

Lin stepped forward and without hesitation bit into one of Kya’s wounds. The woman screamed in pain before passing out. Lin laid down to wait for her wounds to close more before she moved her back to the house.

* * *

 

Lin was brought back to the present by Kya beginning to stir, she had been laying there with her for hours.

“Lin?” Her voice was raw.

“I’m here, Kya.”

Kya looked at her with some confusion, “Am I…?”

Lin nodded as tears welled in her eyes and spilled over, “I’m so sorry Kya, I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you and that I had to hurt you.”

The woman was sobbing as Kya weakly wrapped and arm around her.

“Lin, it’s ok. Shh. I love you. It’s ok.”

Lin eventually calmed down enough for Kya to speak to her.

“It wasn’t exactly pleasant but I’m glad for the opportunity to change. I honestly thought about asking you but I didn’t want to pressure you if you weren’t comfortable with the idea.”

Lin nodded and wiped her eyes, she reached over for the water she had brought her.

“I was honestly expecting you to ask. I also have no idea how I would’ve responded, I hate how this happened though. I don’t like seeing you hurt, and close to dying was unbearable. It's why I didn't hesitate to bite you. I couldn't lose you.”

The two took a moment to just hold one another before Kya spoke once more.

“Who was it? A random wolf?”

Lin shook her head but looked a little uncertain as well.

“He looked a lot like the wolf that I killed that infected me. I’m thinking a brother and pack mate, also explains why he was fixated on you and not me, he wanted revenge. I’m going to get some information gathered soon and see if I can confirm anything. Either way, he’s dead and won’t be hurting us anymore.”

Kya nodded her agreement and kissed Lin softly. She still managed to save her, and in a way bring them closer together. The woman always seemed to be working miracles.

“So these next few months are going to be rough aren’t they?”

Lin grimaced but nodded.

“I’ll be there for you every step of the way.”

* * *

 

Lin was telling the truth about being there every step and Kya certainly needed the support physically. She was exhausted all the time and achy. Lin gave her massages and ran her baths to help but mentally Kya was doing wonderfully. Much better than Lin herself had. She thought it may be that Kya was aware of and welcoming the change instead of fighting it. She already viewed it as a blessing.

The first full moon finally arrived and Lin watched and whimpered for the pain of her mate as she changed for the first time. It was incredibly painful and took longer than any other following change but soon the cries turned to whimpers and eventually to a long howl before a beautiful white wolf with silver ears stood where Kya once had.

Lin could only marvel at her beauty as Kya came running up to her and smelling her, tail wagging like crazy. She licked Lin’s muzzle before hopping in a circle and running for the woods, smelling the ground and experiencing all the new powerful sights and smells.

Lin just happily ran after her, wanting to make this special for Kya. Eventually they met with the other pack who were happy to see the other woman was alright and one of them now. They played for a while and eventually all of their heads tilted upward and they howled at the moon. It was one of the most beautiful things Lin or Kya had ever heard.

Dawn was nearing and the couple left their friends to head back to the house.

* * *

 

Upon their return, Kya made it as far as the yard before she began changing back, it was quicker and less painful. She and Lin stood naked in the yard for mere moment before Kya pounced, knocking Lin to the ground and straddling her. She was still full of energy and missing her partner’s touch over the last month. The experience of the change and running together made her feel closer to Lin than ever.

She began to run her hands all over Lin’s torso, the excitement of running free never ceased to leave Lin excited, in more ways than one. Kya completely understood now, she felt wild and free. Not to mention with her new senses she could smell Lin's arousal in a way that it practically invaded her mind.

Kya latched her teeth onto Lin’s neck and sucked a mark while slipping two fingers inside her glistening center. She didn’t even bother with foreplay, Lin didn’t need it and the dawn was barely approaching, they had all day.

She brought her mouth away from the mark and to Lin’s own. The metalbender drug her finger nails down Kya's back causing the older woman to let out a moan. The two shared a sloppy open mouth kiss as Lin groaned and panted.

“I love you, Kya. I love you so much.”

Kya was breathing heavy, her body was on fire and she nodded, “me too, I love you”, relishing the cool feel of the dewy grass under legs.

She had Lin on the edge, she could feel her clenching around her thrusting fingers, if she listened hard enough Kya could even hear it. Lin's hips were moving frantically and Kya started to use her thumb to tease her clit. Right before Lin fell over the edge she pulled Kya down on top of her and she whispered something Kya never thought she would hear.

“Kya, marry me? Be my wife.” She barely panted out her question before her back arched and she quaked with her release, an inhuman noise escaping her lips. Kya managed to slowly bring her down even as her mind was reeling.

Barely giving her time to recover, Kya was pulling her into a sitting position by her shoulders.

“Did you mean that?!”

Lin kissed her passionately and rolled her onto her back.

“Of course I did. You are my mate in so many ways, most importantly my soul mate. What do you say?”

Much like when Lin asked her to move in she found herself being peppered with kisses and frantic whispers of yes, but this time she was on top and she was going to take full advantage of her position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this lived up to expectations! Please let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	14. "I See Dead People."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya and Lin are watching horror movies as they baby sit and get a strange interruption. Mostly fluff and an attempt at some humor. A little short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating-G. Also I apologize for missing a day! I was hoping it wouldn't happen and I was doing so well! My grandmother asked me to fix some stuff around her house and a few hour job became a day of jobs. I was wiped and had to turn around and go to work when I got home. It shouldn't happen again, at least I hope. I will be uploading this chapter and another one to stay on track! Sorry! Thank you for your patience! Please let me know your thoughts in the comments! Enjoy!

Lin grabbed another handful of popcorn as she watched Michael Myers’ smash in the closet doors and grab at Lori who was screaming. Kya was curled into her side and gasped at the horror. She never asked her to watch the movies with her, but Kya always insisted she was fine. No matter, just meant Lin got to be the big protector and snuggle her partner extra the next few days, the Chief certainly didn’t mind.

Although, she would much rather be at their house, despite the large screen in Tenzin and Pema’s den. Kya volunteered them to baby sit while the couple went to handle some business in the city. The only way Lin agreed to come was snacks and horror movies.

After ‘Halloween’ went off Lin was about to get up and grab more drinks as she suggested another movie.

“How about ‘The Fog’ keep with the John Carpenter theme?” They had watched ‘Someone’s Watching Me’ before.

“You just wanna watch that woman again.” Kya’s tone was accusatory and Lin rolled her eyes at her partner’s jealousy.

Lin might have mentioned that she found Adrienne Barbeau attractive. That was a mistake she wouldn’t make twice.

“Baby. Don’t be like that.” She sat back down and pulled Kya close, “you know you’re my one and only. No one even holds a candle to you.”

She peppered kisses on Kya’s face and repeatedly kissed her lips until Kya responded. Pulling apart Kya couldn’t help but smile.

“Smooth talker. Grab me some candy while you’re up and I’ll see about letting you make it up to me some more.”

Lin grinned and hopped to her feet, “You got it!”

* * *

 

Lin grabbed the drinks and candy and checked in on the kids, everyone was there except Jinora. Lin figured she must be using the bathroom or something. She wasn’t sure any of Tenzin’s children would sneak out but certainly not Jinora.

Shrugging it off she made her way back to Kya who lit up at the sight of the junk food but gave a moment to show Lin her appreciation. Between intervals of eating candy while watching the movie and making out like teenagers, Lin hardly noticed that some time had passed. She was caught up in Kya, happy to share intimacy of any kind with her.

However, her Spidey-sense began tingling around the time the movie character’s found the Greengrass out at sea. She regretfully pulled her lips away from Kya’s and turned her head to look over the back of the couch. She almost jumped until she recognized the figure standing there.

“Jinora? Are you alright?”

Jinora didn’t move, she simply opened her mouth and spoke.

“I see dead people.”

Well that was creepy. Lin kind of wish there was some light besides from the T.V. Kya looked a little spooked as well.

“If she were anyone else I would wonder if she were threatening us.”

Kya nodded her agreement before a look of relief crossed her face.

“I forgot, Tenzin mentioned she has been sleep walking. Sometimes even venturing to the spirit world in her sleep and then coming back without noticing. She may literally be dreaming about some spirits she met.”

Lin nodded. Sounded a little crazy but that seemed to follow her constantly.

“All right. So what do we do?”

Kya got up from the couch and gently took the young girl’s arm.

“Tenzin said to just lead her back to bed. She will usually stay once you do. I’ll be back.”

Lin gave her a noise of confirmation before she left the room with the sleeping girl. Tenzin’s kids were weird and it would best for her to just remember that and move on from the incident.

* * *

 

Lin was so wrapped up in the movie she almost didn’t hear Kya come back. Stevie had just put out the fire in her lighthouse when Kya snuck up behind Lin and covered her eyes causing the younger woman to jump.

“I see you’re enamored with your other woman.” Kya teased and started playing with Lin’s ear with her teeth.

Lin shuddered, “Come on. It’s just an exciting movie! You just missed where the piece of wood was leaking water and then caught on fire.”

Kya walked around the side of the couch and sat practically on top of Lin.

“Sure, ok. That doesn’t make any sense that it was wet then on fire, but I bet I can make you much more excited and hot than she can.”

Lin groaned, “Of that I have no doubt, but we aren’t exactly in an appropriate place and we won’t be leaving for another two hours.”

Kya gave her a wide and somewhat lustful grin, “I guess you’ll just have to keep your attention on the screen as I try and distract you from your other honey for the next few hours.”

Lin sighed and prepared herself for the longest Halloween night in history.

 


	15. Satan's Little Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya brings home a creepy doll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating- G.

Lin hated working Halloween. There was never an end to the calls and pranks, sometimes by her own family. That was even more of a headache. This year she hadn’t heard a peep from them and was immediately suspicious when she walked into her house. There were no signs of any mischief going on but she wasn’t taking any chances. She began calling out for her partner.

“Kya? Babe you home?”

She was surprised to actually receive an answer.

“Yeah, in the spare room.”

Lin still took a minute to look around, putting her detective skills to good use. No sign of anyone else, especially the hellion that was her sister on Halloween. After shedding her coat she made her way to Kya.

The woman had her back turned and was messing with something on the desk they had set up in there. Lin leaned against the door frame to just watch the woman and soak up her presence.

“What are you doing?”

Kya turned and revealed one of Satan’s little helpers. It had black hair and wore an old looking dress with lips painted red over sharp teeth. 

“The Hell is that?!”

Kya seemed confused and startled at Lin’s outburst, as if it wasn’t completely rational and called for.

“Um, it’s a doll?”

“Why is there an evil doll in our house?! It isn’t staying here.”

Kya rolled her eyes and sighed.

“It’s just a doll, Lin. Despite that tomboy phase that never quite left you I’m sure you had them once.”

“The very few my mother bought for Su and me were completely normal. Not made of porcelain with evil eyes.”

Lin crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. Kya was being unreasonable.

“Where did you even get that thing?”

“An old woman was selling stuff for charity, this was the only thing that caught my interest.”

“You could have just given her some money for nothing in return.”

Kya crossed her own arms now, she couldn’t believe they were having an argument over a doll.

“She was insistent when I told her I thought the doll was pretty.”

Lin chuckled mirthlessly, “I wonder why. That thing will kill us in our sleep.”

Kya huffed and strode past Lin, “well she will have to get you on the couch.”

Lin stood gob smacked in the spare room. She couldn’t believe Kya was making her sleep on the couch. This doll was already proving to be a curse. Speaking of which, eyeing the creepy thing she closed the door tight and was tempted to lock it but feared she would be in more trouble if she did.

Lin tried to reason with Kya, although she refused to apologize. She did nothing wrong. It was all in vain though, Kya handed her pillow to her and a blanket before closing the door to their room.

* * *

 

Lin was barely dozing when she woke to the sound of a creaking door. She didn’t sleep well without Kya and was hoping it was the woman asking her to come to bed. Then she remembered the argument that led her here in the first place and the demon doll that was in their house. She became slightly nervous.

“Kya?” Her voice was quiet even in the silence of the night.

Getting no answer she sat up and looked around the best she could in the dark. Suddenly a stream of light appeared from the hallway, it was coming from the spare room. Lin kept trying to calm her racing heart. Maybe Kya was going in there for the creepy thing. Torment her some more.

However, as she slowly approached the room the door shut in her face. Her nervousness turned to slight anger, she didn’t appreciate the gesture twice in one night. Opening the door she saw the doll sitting in the desk chair, it was turned towards the door. The desk lamp that had been turned on suddenly went out and Lin scrambled over to turn it back on, when there was light once more she noticed that the doll was gone.

Her first instinct was to grab Kya and get out of there. As creepy as she thought the doll was she never actually rationally thought it was haunted. Although, Kya would probably think it was her being an ass and she would be on the couch for a week.

Quietly leaving the room she slipped across the hall and grabbed the flashlight in the bathroom. Flicking it on, she began her quiet search for the thing. After checking the kitchen and small dining room, Lin made her way back to the living room. There was something under the coffee table.

With shaky limbs she managed to lower herself to the ground and shine the light under it. She suddenly heard laughter and the patter of feet. Jerking up she shined the light on the couch and there the doll sat. She knew it wasn’t there when she first came into the room.

It took everything she had not to scream. She sat on the chair diagonal from the couch and kept the beam of light fixated on the doll. She would sit there all night if she had to. Although she had no idea what she would tell Kya in the morning.

* * *

 

Kya had been sleeping restlessly. She missed Lin but she was still kind of upset over their ridiculous argument, and she was too stubborn to admit that it was ridiculous and go get the woman. She felt relieved when she heard the door creak open, she may just get her wish without having to say anything.

The bed dipped next to her but she didn’t feel the usual light touch that came with Lin sliding into bed next to her. She didn’t want the woman to be afraid to touch her, she wasn’t that upset, she’s not sure she has ever been that upset. Without turning over to look at her, the waterbender spoke softly.

“Lin? Baby, I’m sorry I made you sleep on the couch, I was just upset at feeling like you were attacking me. I didn’t think that you’ve probably had a rough day at work because of the holiday, even with Su and me taking the night off. I’m glad you decided to come to bed.”

She could hear breathing behind her but Lin still made no move to get any closer to her. It wasn’t like Lin to make her grovel, the woman practically jumped at the chance to make up. Despite Kya’s reassurances that they will always work it out, Lin was terrified when they fought.

Kya slowly rolled over to see what was wrong, “Lin?” However, there wasn’t anyone there and the bedroom door was closed.

The waterbender sat straight up in the bed and flipped on her bedside lamp. There wasn’t anyone there. The bed was too low to the ground for even a child to fit under and the closet was too far for someone to have made it that far so quickly, plus the door was a sliding door, she would’ve heard it.

She felt uneasy and if she were honest a little scared. She quickly threw the covers off and got out of bed. Goosebumps covered her exposed skin, she wore nothing but shorts, and the floor was icy to the touch. She quietly opened the door and began to make her way to the living room when she felt an even greater chill sweep past her.

She hurried her pace and found Lin with a flashlight looking under the couch.

“Lin?”

The woman stood and spun at the same time, her free hand flew to her chest.

“Kya, you scared the shit out me!” Her voice was barely a harsh whisper.

“What are you looking for?”

Here Lin faltered unsure of how well her response would be received but she really wanted help to find the cursed thing.

“The doll, it was just here on the couch a second ago before it vanished.”

Kya swallowed the urge to scoff, honestly she didn’t know what was going on. Maybe what happened was just a dream but she didn’t feel like arguing at this hour and desperately wanted Lin to come back to bed with her.

“Look, can we just find it in the morning? Please, just come to bed.”

Lin almost protested that it was still on the loose but it apparently was going to do as it pleased and now she was being offered an olive branch. She wasn’t one to turn her nose up at that, she hated when they fought.

The younger woman made her way to her partner and gently hugged her, the light shining onto the ceiling and revealing the doll hanging there before it started moving towards their room. This went unnoticed as the couple kissed and made up.

“I’m sorry for earlier, it was just a rough day at the station. We could’ve talked about it.”

Kya held her tight, relieved that Lin wanted to come with her.

“Me too. Let’s worry about it tomorrow.”

Lin grabbed her hand and led her back to their room, the flashlight as their guide, but stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. There was the doll, sitting on their bed.

* * *

 

“Then what happened?” Su was practically on the edge of her seat, while Kuvira had the blanket from the back of the couch pulled up to her chin.

“What do you think? I got rid of it.”

Su seemed disappointed, “That’s it? Nothing exciting?”

Lin scoffed and Kya chuckled, “What happened was plenty exciting enough.”

“Ok, ok. I suppose you’re right. What did you do with it though? Who would be foolish enough to take it from you?”

Lin just smirked behind the rim of her mug.

* * *

 

“Zhu-Li! I got a new rare doll for my collection but I can’t seem to find her anywhere! Have you seen her, lamb-chop?”


	16. Bloodbending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin witnessing something horrific at work. Kya is there to comfort and take care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated- T. For disturbing imagery although it does have a fluffy ending because Lin deserves better. I don't believe blood bending works this way, despite blood staying warm in the body for a awhile. I have thought about this particular idea before and thought it perfect for Halloween. Let me know what you think in the comments! Thanks for reading!

When Lin stepped through her door she went straight to the liquor cabinet and poured herself a few fingers before gulping it down. She poured another before she collapsed on the couch and stared into space.

“Lin? Honey, is that you?”

Kya left their bedroom but stopped in her tracks when she saw her partner on the couch. She can’t ever remember seeing Lin look like this. She was pale, deathly so, sitting stiff as a bored and staring into space, a scotch resting in her hand. She had come in from some bad days before but not once since they had been living together, three years, had she failed to greet Kya before trying to let go of the day.

The waterbender very cautiously, as if she were approaching a skittish animal, made her way to her partner. She spoke very quietly and soothingly.

“Lin?”

The woman didn’t move but Kya noticed a tear trail down her cheek, then another and another. Kya sat down on the couch next to her and very carefully took the scotch out of the Chief’s hand and set it on the coffee table. The younger woman barely reacted, a slight twitch of her head in Kya’s direction let the woman know that he partner was aware of her.

Kya grabbed Lin’s hand and silently held it. Waiting patiently for Lin to tell her what was wrong. It took a while and Lin kept swallowing thickly, Kya suspected in an effort not to cry. Her voice still shook as she spoke.

“It was awful Kya. Just awful. I have never seen something so horrific.”

Kya waited for her to begin once more and listened with her shocked horror of what Lin had witnessed.

* * *

 

_2 hours ago- 9pm_

“Mako! Get the other officers to the roof! We need to have eyes everywhere, the Triple threats are gaining grounds and the Agni Kai are trying to retreat. Arrest who you can and we will sort them later!”

Lin was at her usual position on the frontlines and Mako was taking her orders. The Agni Kai were dropping like flies. It had been awhile since she had seen such a vicious fight between the triads. It took a turn for the worse when the dust settled.

The Agni Kai were screaming and turned tail and ran. Lin at first thought she saw some of the members staggering towards them. It wasn’t until she got a better look with some binoculars that she realized why the others were running.

The moon was full and the Triple Threats waterbenders were taking advantage. Agni Kai and Triple Threat corpses alike were being blood bended and used as shields. Lin had never seen anything like it, honestly she didn’t know blood bending could be used on someone who was dead. It was almost worse than seeing it done on someone alive, except there wasn't any screaming. 

They were in varying states of injury. It was bad enough to see any of them moving but the ones who were burnt so badly their skin was gone and exposing their muscles with charred skin surrounding it were some of the worst. The second were the ones crushed with stone. Their limbs and even some heads were completely crushed and distorted but they were walking around still.

Lin and her men stood completely disturbed at the gory and morbid display. The Chief was unsure of how to proceed. She didn’t want to desecrate the bodies any further, she always tried to show respect for the dead, and honestly most of the other triads did too. This was new territory but she couldn’t allow them to walk through the city like that.

“Bind them with your cables! They shouldn’t be able to move them then, they appear to already have trouble controlling them!”

Her metalbenders snapped out of their shock at the woman’s orders and managed to complete their jobs. They captured multiple members of each gang and stopped the walking corpses but it was a solemn and silent victory that left a bitter taste as they booked the triad members.

Lin wasn’t even able to interrogate anyone. She was numb as she finished her report and headed home. She always tried to leave work at the station but she wouldn’t be going home for a week if she waited for this to start being compartmentalized.

* * *

 

_Present time- 12:45 AM_

Kya continued to hold Lin’s hand as she finished her tale. She had tears in her eyes as well, not only for Lin but the poor people whose bodies were used so vilely after their already gruesome deaths. She had no idea what she could say to comfort her partner, she wasn’t sure there was anything. She just pulled Lin into her arms and held her tight as the woman cried.

When Lin was all cried out she slowly led her to the bath and silently disrobed the stoic woman and helped her into the water. She used some relaxing scents and oils and washed the grime off of the woman before helping her out and toweling her off. After getting her into some sleep wear Kya climbed into bed and let Lin curl into her.

Lin let out a deep breath and in the safety and comfort of Kya’s embrace and their bed she finally allowed herself to breathe.

“Thank you.”

Kya didn’t say anything she just kissed Lin softly and held her close. She was going to be there through all of this with her. The sleepless nights, the nightmares, and the moments of feeling lost.

“There was nothing you could do to stop them from doing that. Even if you had some knowledge that they were going to, but you managed to keep them from taking the horrific display to public streets and managed to lock most of the bloodbenders up. You did what you always did and protected the innocent. You even went above and beyond by giving them death rights and blessings before having them sent off. You are so beautiful and your spirit is strong. You’re allowed to cry it doesn’t make you weak or bad at your job. You will get through this and I’ll be with you the entire way. I love you.”

Lin opened her mouth, to thank Kya for her kind words or dispute them she isn’t sure, but Kya just placed her finger to Lin’s lips.

“Shh. Get some sleep now, we can talk about this tomorrow. Just let this night be over.”

Lin couldn’t find it in herself to argue, she was exhausted. She kissed the finger on her lips and let Kya do what she did best, love her and be the strength she always needs. Her eyes slipped close as Kya started to hum ‘Secret Tunnel’ and she felt love and warmth begin to slowly replace the cold and weary ache in her heart.


	17. The Rocky Horror Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Co. see a live performance of one of her favorite musicals. Then the others decide to have a RHPS themed party. What could be weird about that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated-T. UH Twice in one week!! I am ashamed! Please forgive me for being trash the last few days! Let's try for a better streak, I will make sure I keep myself on better track! I did get some of the third chapter of First Double Date worked on though, so hopefully that will be up soon as well. Thank you all so much for your patience and continued kind comments and the likes! It means a lot! I hope you continue to enjoy these!

Lin was practically bouncing in her seat, she had been waiting for the theatre to put this on and this Halloween she was getting her wish. Kya sat on one side of her smiling no doubt at her childish antics and Su was on the other side matching them with her own. She couldn’t believe all the virgins she was surrounded by this evening. All of team Avatar and Ikki, who she wasn’t sure was exactly old enough at fourteen but she was in too much of a hurry to get good seats to argue.

After digging through her goodie bag she turned to her sister.

“Please tell me you have introduced Kuvira to this.”

She knew Su had watched it with her kids when they got old enough but possibly didn’t to get the chance with Kuvira. The young metalbender leaned forward and gave her the thumbs up. Su almost looked upset.

“Of course I have Lin! As a matter of fact I’ve had her wear tiny gold shorts and lift a few weights while I’m wearing…”

Lin cut her off, “Ok, I don’t need to know how freaky you really are Su. I’m just glad she’s seen it.”

Su just chuckled but before she could say anything else the lights dimmed and a man in fishnet stockings and heels stepped up to the microphone to welcome them all.

“Welcome unconventional conventionalists, we are happy to have you here with us on the first ever production of The Rocky Horror Show! We hope to chill, thrill and fulfill you!”

After explaining the rules and uses of the goodie bags and teasing the virgins, the mistress of ceremonies stepped away from the mic and the stage went dark once more as the opening lines of ‘Science Fiction/Double Feature’ started.

After they were all made to stand up and do the time warp the best they could in the seat rows, Lin snuck a peak at the others. Ikki was having a blast as was Korra and Asami. Mako still looked a little shell shocked and uncomfortable, but she is sure she heard Bolin ask Opal if she thought he could pull off fishnets like that.

Lin didn’t notice the whispering amongst the younger members of the group, she was too wrapped up in one of her favorite songs, next to ‘Sweet Transvestite,’ and was singing along to ‘Rose Tint My World/ The Floor Show.’

Everyone stood and applauded the actors as they lined up and bowed. The production was great, none will ever be as good as the movie cast, but they all did incredibly well. Once everyone was filing out Lin was brought in on the idea the others had been whispering about the last portion of the show.

“So, the four of us have been talking and we think we should do a viewing at the manor as a party and all dress up.”

Lin’s first instinct was to decline but it could be fun. But who would be who? There would obviously be some fighting over the main roles. She stated as much.

Korra shrugged, “Well we can either say who cares if there is more than one of each character or draw them out of a hat. Either way, the look on Tenzin’s face is all I need for the year.”

Lin couldn’t stop her smile as the image came to mind of at first his expression then his expression as him dressed as Riff Raff. She chuckled and agreed to the idea.

* * *

 

Stepping out of the car Lin felt a small chill as she was only in some gold shorts and boots and her bindings. Kya had donned a maid’s outfit and sprayed her hair with a dark red and curled it. It was different but not bad. Although the woman had a hard time keeping her hands to herself, Lin almost crashed the car twice.

They were almost the last to arrive, Tenzin and his family had yet to get there. Su and Kuvira were Frank and Rocky respectively, no surprise, they apparently already had the costumes. Although Lin was surprised to see Korra in leather as Eddie and Asami in a colorful corset and top hat as Columbia. The funniest though was Mako as Dr. Scott and rolling around in a wheel chair. He didn’t look too happy.

She figured Bolin would have been disappointed to be stuck as brad but he revealed his fishnet stockings to her under his pants. Just in case they did the floor show he said, Opal wore them under her long skirt as well. Lin wanted to be mortified but she was more impressed and happy to convert more young people into lovers of the movie as well. They booted the movie up and it began to play on the large screen in the background.

The party began in full swing and food and booze were being consumed at alarming speeds. It got everyone loosened up and laughing and appraising one another’s costumes. They were all fully prepared, singing talent aside, to perform their favorite numbers as their characters.

She and Kuvira high five in their matching costumes and talked about their workout regimes when the others joined them. Korra couldn’t help but say something and Asami and Kya seemed to approve of her train of thought, Su looked slightly disturbed.

“Hey, Lin. Why don’t you and Kuvira, I don’t know, wrestle to see who the best Rocky is?”

Asami spoke up from next to her, her eyes appraising the two half-dressed muscular women.

“Yeah, I think that’s a great idea. Kya?”

Kya could only make a strangled noise of approval as she imagined a fantasy she never knew she had. While Mako and Su were protesting but for entirely different reasons.

“That’s so weird you guys come on!”

“No! I mean maybe Kuvira and Korra? I want to get some enjoyment out of it too!”

The four women began somewhat arguing over who should be wrestling whom.

Lin and Kuvira were slacked jawed, “Do we get any say in this?!”

Lin was completely ignored. Kuvira leaned over and whispered to her.

“Let’s give them something else to watch, Asami has some weights that look like Rocky’s set out. That’ll get their attention focused elsewhere.”

Lin shrugged and followed her, it was worth a try. It would be fun for her and Kuvira to spar but she isn’t sure about full on contact every-one-is-a-perv wrestling. They group didn’t even notice they left, except for Bolin who followed them over to the large living room. He’d already lost his pants and was in heels. It looked hilarious with his sweater still on. Business up top and party down below was taken to an extreme.

“I’d offer you ladies a spotter but if we are being honest, I think you can out lift me. Show me your techniques! Please?!”

He had his pleading puppy dog eyes but Lin and Kuvira just shrugged.

“Sure kid. It’s all in the form.”

They had finished warming up and were moving on to heavy weights by the time the others noticed they were gone. It was Kya who had asked where they had gone as she was getting ready to use her puppy dog eyes on Lin to get a display of her fitness but when she turned to her she realized she was gone. It didn’t take her long to spot her partner and she almost ran and jumped her right in front of everyone. She was starting to sweat a little which gave her a bit of a shine and her muscles were flexed and straining against the weight she was lifting.

She couldn’t even say anything as she began smacking Su’s arm, eventually causing the woman to turn to her, “What?!”

Kya pointed where their lovers were displaying their physical prowess. Su’s eyes roved over Kuvira like a starving wolf that got a smell of food. The rest of the group noticed and made their way over, Korra was torn between wanting to watch and join. Stripping off the leather jacket she eventually chose the latter, why not impress Asami a little?

‘Toucha, Toucha, Touch Me’ came on and all of the women observing were about ready to lose it. Asami spoke to her guests with a deeper than normal voice.

“I’ve got more than enough rooms, all many yards away from one another. You all are welcome to stay.”

Their respective partners dropped their weights when they noticed their other halves making their way towards them and started running their hands over them.

Of course Tenzin and his family chose this minute to walk through the door. The old airbender didn’t know what to think. A woman was singing about being touched in the background, Kuvira and Lin were wearing matching skimpy outfits, Su was rubbing her hands all over Kuvira’s shoulders and was dressed in fishnets and a corset with…men’s drag makeup? Bolin was in his underwear and fishnets next to Opal, his own sister was dressed as a maid and yanking on Lin’s small shorts to pull the woman closer, Korra was in leather pants and a tank top that was being stretched by Asami who was in a rainbow corset that was getting looser by the second with her pulling, and Mako was pounding back drinks at the bar in a wheelchair.

Tenzin debated just leaving as quietly as he entered but he couldn’t stop his mouth from opening.

“What in the world is going on here?!”

Everyone stopped their body groping to look at the man who was the color of a beet. They all burst out laughing.

“What is so funny?! If it weren’t for the fact that Lin, Su and Opal were here together I would think this was some sort of tantric orgy!”

Laughing but also feeling Tenzin ability to kill any type of mood, the group finally went back to their snacks and movie. Inviting everyone in to dance and sing along to the movie. It cleared a lot of things up for the airbender when the movie was over.

With final goodbyes and ‘Happy Halloweens’ everyone made off on their separate ways. Lin thought her family’s version might just be her new favorite live version of the production. Although what Kya had in mind for her while she was in her outfit, if the gleam and lust in her eyes were anything to go by, will top any performance of the evening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has had the opportunity to at least see the movie version of Rocky Horror Show! It certainly isn't for everyone but it is an absolute cult classic! Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading! P.S. Sorry it got a bit away from me, I couldn't help but think of Lin and Kuvira in the Rocky costumes and the words just flowed out of their own accord!


	18. A Killer Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin comes home to find the foyer covered in blood but where is Kya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated- T for a bit of graphic violence.

Opening the door to her house Lin saw blood, a lot of it and it was smeared all over the place. It was the signs of a struggle. Walking into the house she stomped her foot down to use her seismic sense to find her wife. Sensing her and another two people in the basement she quickly made her way down.

Metal bent knives at the ready she called out.

“Kya? Darling are you all right?”

Kya was hunched over one of the people who was lying on the ground. She stood, blood smeared on her face and clothes, it revealed the knife handle sticking out of the man’s back.

“I’m fine, baby. This one gave me a bit of struggle. Tried to escape. It took a bit of effort to drag him back down here.”

The other man chained to their basement was screaming in relief at the Chief’s presence, foolishly thinking he was saved. Still in her uniform the Chief whipped out one of her cables and lashed him, his screams of relief turned to agony.

“Shut up! I’m trying to talk to my wife! If you don’t your fate will be worse.”

Not minding the state of her, Lin leaned in and kissed Kya.

“You need to be careful when I’m not here. What if he hurt you?”

The man still apparently hadn’t learned from his earlier outburst.

“US HURT HER?! SHE’S THE PSYCHO!”

Lin took one of her knives and threw it, hitting him right in the gut, she then walked over to it and twisted. She spoke in a low and venomous tone.

“Now you listen here. You are going to die in this basement and no one will ever know. You can either die somewhat quickly or we can make it as long and drawn out as possible. The choice is yours and these continued interruptions and insults about my beautiful wife will only make it worse for you. Remember that.”

The man was groaning and whimpering as she continued to move the knife around. She pulled it out and Kya healed the wound enough to stop bleeding. She had to waste on of them, she wouldn’t let the other go so easily.

Making sure his restraints were properly done the two shared a kiss and locked him behind the heavy basement door.

“Thank you for defending me, baby. Although, I suppose what he said wasn’t far from the truth.”

Kya sighed and hugged her wife.

“I suppose not but I don’t like the negative tone he was taking about it. We happen to have an impulse we cannot control, and I’ll always tell myself I’ve helped many more people than I have hurt, even if it really doesn’t work that way. I won’t let anyone talk bad about you. Ever. I love you.”

Kya smiled and leaned in to receive the kiss she was being offered, an ‘I love you too’ passing between her lips.

“Why don’t we clean up the mess in the foyer and then share a nice bath. We can have a light dinner and turn in early. We can tend to our guest tomorrow.”

“I like the sound of that plan, Chief.”

Sharing a final kiss the murderous wives set about their task of cleaning blood from the floor with a strange air or normalcy and domesticity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one wasn't very long. Thought it would be a cool twist but was exceptionally hard to write them like this. Hope you still enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	19. Halloween Prank Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin decides this year she and Kuvira will prank Su and Kya. Payback for all the Halloween Hell. However, it backfires horribly and leaves Lin in a state of shock and guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated- T. Honestly, I can't believe I wrote in more angst. Happy ending of course! It's only a little and it was unplanned. This was originally going to be written with humor, it just came out completely different as i was writing it. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: So apparently I previewed and saved without posting, this should've been up around 6:30 PM. A friend of mine went to read it and just text and said it hadn't been uploaded. So that was a mistake on my part. Sorry!

Lin smiled, it was finally happening, after Halloween Hell for years. She was finally going to get pay back, all those Halloween pranks over the years. Su and Kya were in for it. She had enlisted Kuvira’s help but told her no pressure, she didn’t want to force her on another prank she didn’t want to partake in, but the young woman was more than happy to help. She had her own payback to dish out.

It was supposed to be simple, easy set up and easy execution, Kya and Su are scared then they all laugh and everyone has a good time. Lin should know better than to think anything should be easy for her or that Halloween, a holiday dominated by her sister, should ever hold anything in her favor.

She had the fake blood pooled out on the dining room floor, homemade with corn syrup so it looked more real and wouldn’t stain. Lin laid down, stab wound blood stains on her shirt, the fake blood was cold on her back and for some reason it gave her an uneasy feeling. She and Kuvira both shared a look of doubt for a moment as the young woman kneeled next to Lin and pulled her into her lap.

Before either could comment on whether or not they wanted to do this they heard their wives coming through the door. The chatter from them immediately ceased. Kya and Su ran from the door to the table next to Lin. Neither Kuvira nor Lin were doing anything not even moving, it possibly made the whole scenario not only more frightening but worse off for them in the long run.

Su was standing behind Kya with her hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes as Kya dropped to her knees. Her hands running all over Lin’s body frantically as tears rolled down her face, her voice was raw as she spoke in a harsh whisper. As if speaking too loud would shatter her.

“Lin baby, where all are you hurt?! Please Lin, say something!”

The woman suddenly pulled water from the vase of flowers on the table and had it close to Lin before the two pranksters remembered it was a prank at all.

Lin grabbed Kya’s hands, “Wait baby, I’m fine.”

Kya’s brow furrowed but she stayed kneeled next to her wife. Su breathed a sigh of relief and ran her hand through her hair. Lin and Kuvira shared a look, they both felt very unsure at this point.

“It was just a prank. We were wanting to scare you two this year.”

There was no laughter, only a moment of silence and then the sound of water splashing to the floor before a loud crack echoed through the room.

Lin brought her hand to her cheek and felt the heat of the slap on her own palm. Tears sprung to her eyes, they had never struck one another, not ever even during their worst fights. Kya had an immediate look of regret and started to reach out for Lin but stopped halfway and stood, running to their room and slamming the door.

Su had her hands over her mouth once more but for a different reason and Kuvira’s mouth was agape as she stood still covered in fake blood. This had certainly backfired.

Kuvira immediately looked to her wife, “Su, I’m sorry. We were trying to think of something good and this seemed good in theory but…” the young woman trailed off and Su came over and grabbed her hand.

“I know, I know. I won’t say it’s ok but I also know that this was not your intent.” Honestly, replaying the last five minutes it looked as if they already regretted it before it even happened. Su looked to the bedroom door.

“Lin…what are you going to do about Kya?”

Lin was still sitting frozen on the floor. She had no idea what to do.

Su helped her up and rubbed her thumb over the now pink cheek.

“I would probably change, if you have any clothes out here, and give her just a minute but don’t wait too long. I think I may know what it is about. I worry about it too but she’s your wife and it must be so much harder. We’re going to go. Call me later.”

Lin shook herself out of her shock and nodded, apologizing to her sister.

“Su, I’m sorry, I never meant…” Su cut her off.

“I know. It isn’t me you should be apologizing to.”

Lin nodded and gratefully accepted the spare tank top Kuvira offered her. After the two left when Kuvira herself changed, Lin slowly made their way to their room. Praying to every deity she could think of that she would find her wife sitting on their bed and not a packed bag and her wedding ring on the nightstand.

* * *

 

Opening the door she found Kya curled into her pillow sobbing. Jerky breaths and hiccups. Lin slowly made her way to the bed and sat on the edge, she slowly reached her hand out and touched Kya’s back. The woman immediately rolled over and clung to Lin. The metalbender slowly wrapped her arms around her wife and held her as she cried.

“I’m…so sorry…Lin. Please don’t…please don’t leave me.” Kya barely got her sentence out between heaving breaths. Lin could tell she had more to say but to reassure her wife that they would get through this without interrupting her, she merely kissed her temple. The simple gesture had the woman calming enough to speak clearly.

“I never meant to do that. I just…Lin you have to understand what I saw was my worst fear. If you didn’t have the job you did it wouldn’t have been as hard to take as it was. I am always so scared to get the call that you’ve been killed in the line of duty or come home and find out that one of the many people or gangs you have pissed off has found where you lived and attacked you and that I’ll get here too late. I know the risk comes with the job title, I knew it when I married you but I always tell myself it will never happen and we will live a long happy life together or that I will always be able to heal you when you’re hurt. But Lin, there are some things I can’t heal and sometimes help comes too late and deep down I know this, no matter what I tell myself.”

Kya reached up and stroked the cheek she hit, the color was back to normal now and there were no physical signs that it had even happened. “It still didn’t give me the right to slap you. I’m so sorry, there is never a good excuse to lay your hands on someone. Will you ever forgive me?”

Forgive her? Lin is willing to reward her after she just heard Kya’s reasoning. She never thought of it like that and clearly need some sense knocked into her. She was happy and lucky she still had a wife.

She reached to take the waterbender’s face gently between her hands and kissed her.

“There is nothing to forgive. As a matter of fact, I should be apologizing to you. I am so sorry I put you through that. I was just trying to think of a good way to get you back for all the Halloween mischief, you and Su, I never thought about what this must be like for you. I have taken more precaution on the field since we started dating years ago and always assumed I would pull through because I couldn’t do that to you. Despite knowing deep down that I can’t always control that.”

The couple shared a teary smile and a kiss. They continued to share soft kisses until they became longer and harder.  Although upset minutes prior, the adrenaline turned the anger and fear to passion and lust. A lust for life and one another. Kya broke their kiss and tangled her hands in Lin's hair bringing their lips close.

“Make love to me, Lin. Let me feel you, know you’re here and safe.”

Lin happily complied her wife’s request. This was certainly a memorable Halloween. One that wasn’t great nor horrible, but she was happy to take the brunt of the pranks next year and continue their normal routine if it meant keeping the love of her life happy. She was going to look forward to all the shenanigans and laughter from her next Halloween, even when it will be at her own expense. Until then, she had a lot of making up to do and honestly she couldn’t wait to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tomorrows will be much happier!


	20. Camp Crystal Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Kya are out at an old abandoned camp with Team Avatar and Su and Kuvira. All is not as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated-T. Violence and mild sexual situations. Not necessarily happy and funny but not angsty either. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading, let me know what you think in the comments!

Lin couldn’t believe she got roped into baby-sitting Korra and her friends at some old camp. At least Kya was with her and Kuvira, unfortunately Su as well. She wasn’t even sure where they were exactly but the place had been abandoned for a while and it was already some back breaking work getting it cleaned up.

Shifting more of the rotted wood and brush out of the way to her and Kya’s cabin, she heard commotion from outside, some yelling a loud noise and silence.

“Kya, why are we are we here? Despite acting like children they are all legally adults.” The Chief huffed out a sigh, “Where are we anyway?”

Kya went behind the woman and wrapped her arms around her, Lin’s automatically resting atop hers. Kya kissed her scarred cheek before speaking.

“We are here to get away for a while and have some fun, I know they can be a bit much but they certainly bring excitement. Besides Su and Kuvira made a long trip here and I know you like seeing them. As for where we are I think it’s Camp Quartz Lake? Or maybe Diamond?  I don’t know, some type of Earth gem. Anyway it’s been closed for years.”

Lin was silent for a minute, she felt like she knew something about this place but just huffed as she heard more commotion from outside.

“Yeah well that’s obvious, this place is a dump. Come on, let’s help the twits outside get all the old stuff piled for the fire before they set the whole place up.”

Kya just chuckled and brought her lips to Lin’s. She gave a devious look to her partner.

“If you manage to behave and play nice, we can play naughty in here tonight.”

Lin wanted to make a snarky remark about splinters in their sleeping bags but she couldn’t deny the thrill. To keep her chances up she kept her mouth shut and led Kya by the hand to the others.

* * *

 

The sun had gone down and they had cleaned up after finally getting all the old furniture cleared out. The fire was huge, all the dry rotted wood caught easily and the brush. It was nice and warm in the cool air rolling off the lake.

 Korra and Bolin were trying to sing to old camp fire songs and failing miserably, the beer they had going to their heads. Lin couldn’t help but smile, her own beer loosening her up, as she watched their antics. However, she was about ready to head to the cabin, Kya’s cool hands were running under her shirt and getting dangerously close to groping her.

Not like that was stopping everyone. Her sister and Kuvira were about to be having sex on the log near theirs. Su was squeezing the inside of Kuvira’s thigh, dangerously close to the V of them, scratching her short nails down the fabric. Her other hand was under Kuvira’s shirt and shamelessly squeezing her breast.

“SU! For the love of all that is good, just go to your cabin!”

Her sister pulled away from her lover and they locked gazes, instead of putting up a fight or offering her normal helping of sass, the younger Beifong frantically nodded her head and stood. She grabbed Kuvira’s hand before running off towards their cabin, she didn’t even say goodnight.

Kya let a low chuckle out in Lin’s ear, making the woman shudder. Suddenly standing herself she gave their excuses.

“So we’re pretty tired from the clean-up, heading to bed ourselves.”

Korra chortled, her words a little slurred, “Yeah right Cheep, you just gon get laid.”

Lin looked angry before shrugging and flipping her the bird and smirking. She grabbed Kya’s hand and led her to their cabin. They left Bolin, Opal, Korra, and Asami to their own devices, hoping they wouldn’t drown in the lake. No one noticed that Mako had yet to return from using the bathroom.

* * *

 

Lin and Kya were both down to their underwear, Lin on top of Kya on their sleeping bags, her mouth hot across Kya’s chest and neck. Just as Lin was about to run her hand up Kya’s back and unhook her bra a scream pierced the air.

Lin’s head jerked up and Kya groaned in protest.

“Shh. Just a second, did you hear that?”

Another scream and Lin was on her feet, grabbing for her pants and boots.

“That sounded like Su!”

Kya was hurrying to get dressed herself and was hot on Lin’s heels as the woman grabbed a flashlight and burst out of their cabin and towards her sister’s.

Halfway there Su was stumbling toward them with Kuvira half hanging off of her. Su was in her underwear and bra while Kuvira had nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, she was however, holding her tank top to her side. As they got closer Lin noticed it was covered in blood.

“Su, what the hell is going on?!” Lin ran to the other side of Kuvira and helped support her. They were moving slow and Su kept looking behind them.

“Someone was in our cabin, he had a hockey mask on and attacked Kuvira!”

They were almost to the still blazing fire when Korra and Asami came flying over to them. Asami was in tears and Korra seemed to barely be holding it together.

“You guys! I’m so glad you’re all right! Mako’s dead!”

Lin almost dropped Kuvira, “WHAT?!”

Korra nodded frantically, “We found his body hanging in a tree!”

They had finally made it to the fire and Lin and Su laid Kuvira down. Kya knelt next to her and held the shirt firmly against her body.

“I need our first aid kit, Lin. The one with the sutures, she’s losing a lot of blood. It won’t be perfect and I will have to hurry with a maniac on the loose but she’ll never make it out of here if I don’t.”

Lin nodded and started to stand. Korra held up her hand.

“You stay here. Asami and I will grab it. Su is in no position to do anything if he comes back and Kya has to help Kuvira.” She pulled Lin close, “It won’t take Su long to realize that Opal isn’t here, no matter what kind of panicked state she is in. I haven’t seen her or Bolin and will try and find them as soon as we are back. But you will have to stay here and keep her grounded.”

Lin nodded and hoped above all they would survive this.

* * *

 

Korra was right, Su soon started to frantically look around. “Where is Opal?! I have to go find her!”

Lin grabbed her shoulders, “Su, stay with me! Look we will all go and look for her and Bolin as soon as we get Kuvira stitched up. It is dangerous for you to go alone and if we move Kuvira too much like this she won’t make it.”

Su was wide eyed, her children always came first but Bolin should be with her and her going alone would be stupid. Lin wouldn’t leave Kya and she wouldn’t leave Kuvira. Her only comfort is that they hadn’t heard any more screaming.

Korra and Asami came running back.

“Here I got it. I thought I saw someone walking around the side of the cabin but we booked it out of there. Here I grabbed these too.”

She handed Lin her bowie knife and a walkie talkie. Korra kept one for herself and an old looking pickaxe. Lin wished she had her work issued Beretta, but how we she have known she would need it on a simple camping trip. It was at home and locked in her safe.

She handed the first aid kit to Kya and allowed her to get to work on Kuvira. She stood at the ready when another scream pierced her ears and the sound of thudding footsteps made got closer. Bolin and Opal came tumbling into the sitting area.

“Opal are you all right? We heard you scream!”

Opal got up and dusted herself off.

“That was Bolin, but yes we’re fine. Although a psycho in a mask is headed this way!” The young woman finally noticed Kuvira, “Oh no! Is she going to be all right?!”

Before anyone could respond they saw the masked killer approaching them. Kya was still working on Kuvira.

“Kya, babe, work your magic and speed it up a bit. We are seriously running out of time.”

“I’m trying, almost there, just a few more seconds.”

“Good because that’s all you have!”

Lin was standing at her back, facing the killer, ready to attack if need be. His pace was a walk but he was closing the distance quickly.

“DONE!” Kya quickly cut the end of the thread and helped get her into Korra’s arms, Lin was busy swinging wide arcs at the approaching man. Korra handed her pickaxe to Asami.

“Let’s go!”

Everyone took off for the cars, Lin stopping every so often to turn and swipe and the killer that seemed to always be a few paces behind no matter how fast they ran. Bolin slipped and fell in the mud and as Lin was helping him back up she felt a searing pain in her gut. She looked down and saw the end of a machete sticking out of her.

Bolin screamed in horror. The others turned to look toward the commotion.

“LIN!!”

The Chief snapped out of it and pulled herself off the weapon and yelled at her friends and family. “RUN!!!”

The others were pulling Kya as she tried to run to her partner. Lin quickly turned and got her bowie knife into the killer’s neck. The both collapsed to the ground and she managed to wrestle him onto his back. She pulled off his mask and it revealed him to be…her mother?

“What the hell?!”

“Lin wake up. You’ve been out for like an hour and everyone is getting worried. It isn’t funny anymore.” The old woman huffed and began to get hazy.

* * *

 

Lin was blinking sluggishly, the dim purple and orange lights a blessing. She was on something soft. Everyone was staring at her.

“Oh thank the goddess!” Kya leaned over and peppered her face with kisses.

“What the hell is going on? Where’s the killer?” Lin looked around, she was at Su’s. She was starting to remember, they were having a Halloween party and she had been eating some food before watching the TV. Looking over she saw Friday the 13th playing on the big screen. Well that explains her dream, but why was she sleeping.

Su and Kya spoke simultaneously.

“What killer?”

“I’m so sorry, Lin. I promise I won’t do it again or I’ll tell you!”

Lin just held her partner’s hand.

“Do what?”

Bolin was laughing, “Dude, you ate like four of Kya’s brownies. They’re full of pot!”

Lin groaned, of course her partner, a nurse and the partner of the chief of police made pot brownies for the party. She’s glad she orders the drug tests at work.

“Really Kya?”

Kya just gave her a sheepish smile. Lin sat up a little, she was still tired and still out of it. She hasn’t had any since she was sixteen so she knew her tolerance was about a zero. Plus the fact the she was fifty-three, she knew the next few days were going to be tiresome.

Su finally got to ask her question again.

“What were you talking about a killer?”

Lin gestured for everyone to sit down.

“Well let me tell you all about it…”

* * *

 

After finishing her tale of their survival and what she remembered everyone was captivated and asking questions. Even though she literally told them it was like the movie they were watching, she couldn’t help feel like she left out an important detail. She didn’t remember what it was until Mako spoke.

“That was so crazy! It was the opposite of a horror movie though in some ways, we all really lived, not just the final girl?”

Lin felt her eyes go wide for a second, remembering the little detail she forgot. “….yes.”

After chatting with the others and still feeling the effects of the drug in her system, Lin finally just laid her head on Kya’s lap and changed the TV over to the Peanut’s Halloween Special. She hoped it wouldn’t lead to more weird dreams.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost went into more of a descriptive and horror film esque work but it was already so long and this is just a collection of one shots. Hope it didn't end too abruptly for you! Thanks for reading!


	21. Bringing A Demon To Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya summons a demon for some help but the demon finds it somewhat ridiculous. There may be more to her summoning than either of them realize. Slightly based off of a possible idea given to me by Katara71. Thank you so much for the idea! I kind of took the idea and ran with it, hope i did it justice and that you enjoy it! I hope everyone does! Please let me know what you think in the comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ* Rated- M. Homophobic language, Strong Language and Strong Violence. Also: TRIGGER WARNING for brief non graphic mention of rape and non graphic attempt at sexual assault. Please see the end notes. HOLY WORD COUNT BATMAN! I apologize for being late once again. Apparently if it happens once it will continue to happen. The length and depth of this one kind of got away from me. I hope it makes up for the tardy entry.

Kya sat outside of the pentagram she had drawn. She wasn’t sure if the little symbols were correct, she was aware that the symbol itself was neutral and could be used for good or evil things. She also wasn’t sure if she was wise to be doing this to begin with. Summoning a demon wasn’t exactly something people bragged about, at least not positively. Desperate times call for desperate measures however, and she was desperate.

She started to say the invocation and when the crescent moon revealed itself in the attic room window, smoke started to rise from the center. After a flash of light and a wave of energy, Kya was able to focus her eyes. It was a woman about her age, she had two scars running along her face and jet black hair. Her eyes were a beautiful jade color and she wore a deep scowl, she had no idea the demon would be so…tempting.

The demon itself look less than impressed to have been summoned by her, like she had a million other things she would rather do. She had a gruff and stern voice.

“Well?”

Kya blinked at the demon, “Well what?”

“What do you want? Why did you summon me?”

The demon huffed and crossed her arms.

“Oh! Well I sort of need a date because…”

The demon looked incredulous, “You summoned a demon for a date?! That has to be one of the craziest things I’ve ever heard!”

Kya crossed her own arms and held her head high, even as she blushed.

“Well if you would listen as to why I did it, you may be a bit more understanding. It’s not like this was my first choice either.”

The demon rubbed her face and seemed exceptionally more tired than Kya thought a demon would be.

“All right. Let’s hear it.”

Kya cleared her throat and tried to keep her voice strong, even as she began to doubt her reasoning.

“My parents, they mean well, but ever since I told them I'm a lesbian they have been trying to set me up with men. Not aggressively or anything, it just seems that since I haven’t brought any women home they think I’m not serious or that I can still be ‘normal.’ Anyway my brother is having his engagement party and they invited this really handsy and pervy guy, they don’t know he is but I don’t really like how grabby he gets. I’m hoping by bringing a woman to the dinner they will finally believe me and stop trying to set me up. If I’m really lucky Mr. Perv will also keep his hands to himself.”

Kya didn’t realize she had started to pace during her explanation until she was finished. She stopped and looked to the woman, waiting on her response and if she would accept Kya’s summons.

“Why not just ask a human to go with you? You’re an attractive woman, I’m sure someone would take you up on your offer, even if it were only pretend.”

Kya gave a mirthless chuckle, although she was slightly flattered the demon thought she was attractive, like she hasn’t already thought about that.

“If you haven’t noticed, we live in a ridiculously small town. Everyone knows everything about everyone else. The only other queer woman in town is seventy and I’m not sure that would be believable at all. I figured you would arrive tomorrow at the docks. I may have already been spinning a tale about a make believe girlfriend I met on one of my trips. Although I haven’t said anything about her looks so you won’t have to alter yourself any. If you agree.”

“Well…he must be a piece of work if you are willing to make such a serious bargain. I’m not sure I’m the demon for the job though, I don’t really like humans.”

Kya shrugged, “I really don’t know a whole lot about summoning but it seemed to have…given me what I asked for. You’re incredibly attractive and strong, it won’t be hard for me to play you off as someone I am interested in and you can physically scare the shit out of my suitor.”

If Kya didn’t know any better she would say the demon was a little embarrassed.

“Fine. I’ll help you. When do you need me?”

Kya let out a sigh of relief.

“Tomorrow. The dinner isn’t until the evening but I’d like you to get here in the morning so we can go over your backstory and you can learn more about me. I want this to be convincing.”

The demon nodded, “That sounds fine. I’ll think of my terms and you can tell me if they’re agreeable then.” The demon started to move back to the symbol on the floor and stopped, “What’s your name?”

Kya hesitated, she wasn’t sure it was wise to give a demon her name but she oddly enough felt that this demon had some code of honor.

“Kya.”

The demon’s lips quirked at the ends, “Lin.”

She suddenly disappeared and Kya almost felt lonely. Tomorrow was going to be interesting at the very least.

* * *

 

Kya stood in front of her parent’s house, fixing her dress, she was fidgety and rightfully so. She was about to bring a demon to her family dinner and although they spent the day going over her back story, and her getting to know Kya, the human woman was still worried about a slip up. Although, she couldn’t deny she had a good time spending time with Lin. It was slightly disconcerting how well they got on.

 Looking over at the demon though in her black suit that fit her just right, the jacket tight in the shoulders and arms with her emerald shirt pulling taught across her chest but a little snug across her feminine hips and her black hair had a touch of tasteful bed head to it, she could certainly do worse. She wasn’t sure what type of demon Lin was but she felt a wave of lust wash over her, she really needed to get a grip on herself. She was hoping Lin wasn’t working any magic on her to sweeten her deal but she didn’t think so.

Kya poised her hand to knock, “You ready?”

Lin nodded and took Kya’s other hand. Kya smiled at her and knocked, without waiting for an answer she opened the door and went in. She could hear her mother’s voice filter through the house.

“That must be Kya! No stay here Lee, I’m sure she’ll remember you when she sees you.”

Her mother was trying to whisper the last part but Kya heard her anyway. Her grip tightened on Lin’s hand and she knew her heart had sped up, she really didn’t like that guy. Lin surprised her by squeezing her hand back and rubbing her thumb over the back of Kya’s hand in small circles.

Her mother rounded the corner, Lin easily saw where Kya got her beauty from, and stepped into the foyer. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kya and her date, holding hands and smiling, her eyes went wide and she went a little pale. She was always a kind woman and perfect hostess so she recovered quickly.

“Kya! It is so wonderful to see you sweetheart!” Her mother stepped over to her and kissed her cheek and gave her a hug, Kya returned it as best she could with one hand.

“And who is this? That…woman…from Kyoshi Island? She’s…real…I mean here! She’s here and that’s great!”

Kya gave a huge smile, “Yeah, this is her. Her name is Lin.”

The demon stuck her free hand out for a handshake.

“Katara. Kya’s mother. Of course I am sure you knew that.” They were still shaking hands as her mother studied Lin. She seemed to snap out of her stupor and dropped her hand before gesturing to the sitting room.

“Where are my manners! Please come in and meet everyone. I’ll get you both a drink, we have some great wine that your brother brought.” Katara ushered them into the sitting room while she made her way to the kitchen.

If the reception was awkward with her mother, it was five times more awkward in the room full of people they stepped into.

Kya’s father and younger brother sat side by side on a long L-shaped couch, their conversation immediately halted when the two stepped in. The younger of the two looking at first surprised and then slightly angry and embarrassed. Lin read his thoughts and chuckled, reminding herself to tell Kya about it later. A young woman sat next to him, presumably his fiancé, looked confused. Kya’s older brother was smiling wide, he looked like he was about to jump up and hug her, which after a moment he did.

“Kya! You look great! And this must be the mystery woman! It’s great to finally meet you. Put a face to all those stories.” He wrapped both of them in his arms, his face sticking between them. “I’m really happy for you sis. I’m glad mom and dad will stop setting you up with creeps. You look genuinely happy.”

Lin was a little uncomfortable, she wasn’t touchy feely even when she was a human, but Kya warned her about Bumi and that helped her prepare a little. He pulled back and was smiling at them, she was happy for Kya, truly. However, she saw the last man seated in the chair out of the corner of her eye, at first she was smirking at how jealous and red faced he looked, but then she read his disgusting thoughts and had to fight to keep her relaxed smile in place. She was going to have an absolute joy making his life hell this evening.

Katara reentered the room and handed them their wine, she gave the introductions by pointing to everyone and giving Lin their names. Even though she already knew them from Kya’s stories. Katara finally got around to introducing her.

“Everyone this is Lin. Kya’s…gal pal.”

Bumi choked on his wine in his laughter and Kya rolled her eyes at her mother’s use of the phrase. She’ll be damned if she lets them deny what is right there.

“Girlfriend is fine, mom.”

Her mother nodded and blushed. She quickly took her seat next to Aang. Lin looked around and there was only one more open chair. She gently tugged Kya’s hand and pulled the woman into her lap as she sat in the chair and wrapped her arms around her. Conversation was stilted to say the least. Bumi and Kya were really the only ones talking and it was almost hushed for the awkwardness of their voices in the silence.

Lin certainly wasn’t helping matters, keeping her peripherals and mind on Lee, she would run her hand along Kya’s arm, interject points into her stories as if she had been there, and even snuggled into the woman. Although that was what Kya wanted, they were very affectionate and incredibly convincing. 

When the timer dinged for dinner and Katara announced it was ready, Lin was excited for a human meal and for the fun she was about to have with Lee. Kya rubbed her nose along Lin’s scars, surprising the demon at how nice it felt, before saying she had to use the restroom. Lin nodded and started to follow the others until she noticed Lee lingering.

 She didn’t care if she had to awkwardly stand there until Kya was done. She wasn’t leaving until he did. He must’ve finally noticed because he scowled and made his way to the dining room. Lin followed, feeling victorious, this was going to be a rough dinner for this creep.

* * *

 

Kya was originally going to be sitting next to Bumi and Lee but in order to not make anyone uncomfortable there was a quick change. Lee was sitting across from Lin and between Tenzin and Aang at the end. Lee was still fuming from the bathroom incident and this made it even better. The demon wasn’t even trying yet and she was pushing the guy to the limits, she hid her smirk behind her glass.

The demon was incredibly polite and complimented the food and presentation in a tasteful way. Kya wasn’t positive but she was sure the demon was doing something to Lee. She felt him trying to play footsy before his foot shot back and he jerked away, apologizing about a foot cramp. He choked on his food more than once, had knocked over his wine glass, and seemed to be getting some sort of hive breakout like and allergic reaction.

Kya nor Lin couldn’t believe the creep just hadn’t given up and excused himself to leave. He was a stubborn prick, it made Lin hate him even more. Although she really got to show her true strength a bit later when everyone had retired to the den for after dinner games.

They had all been playing ‘Clue’ the family’s first and favorite board game, while watching movies and drinking brandy. Katara was going to get the desserts when Kya offered to do so for her. Lin didn’t notice until a few moments later that Kya was gone and so was Lee. She stood quickly and offered to go help Kya retrieve the goods.

She walked into the kitchen to see Lee pinning Kya between his body and the counter.

“You think that bitch can give you what you need? You dykes all need the same thing. A good fucking from a real man. That’ll fix you. You parents must agree since they keep bringing me around.”

Kya looked pissed and hurt and ready to strike him but Lin finally noticed that he held her wrists, he must’ve snuck up behind her to get ahold of them like that. The demon used her powers to start bending his fingers away, not caring if she broke them. He gasped and cried out, he looked over at Lin, finally noticing her.

“What the Hell?! What are you doing you freak?!”

Kya stepped away from the counter and slapped him before stepping behind Lin as she approached him. She wrapped one hand around his throat and used the other to grab his groin in a vice grip. Her supernatural strength causing him to scream.

“I heard what you were thinking about earlier you nasty fuck. Touching her and taking what she didn’t willing give to you. You laying your hands on her was the worst mistake you have ever made.”

Lin used the hand around his throat to make him look into her eyes, they turned completely black. She showed him a few of the horrors of Hell for people like him. She simultaneously squeezed his groin until she felt something burst. He let out an ear piercing scream. Hearing the others running up the stairs she let him go and her eyes returned to normal as Lee was brought back into the present.

“What is going on here?!” Katara and Aang were waiting for an explanation, Lee was collapsed on the ground, Kya was standing near Lin with her arms wrapped around herself, and Lin was half facing Lee and half facing them. She was going to let Kya explain but Lee couldn’t keep his mouth shut to save his life and ended up giving himself away.

“I came in here to get what I came for from your dyke daughter when her freak of a girlfriend attacked me!”

Lin almost burst out laughing, his voice was three octaves higher than normal, and she couldn’t help the small smirk. Although it morphed into a look of surprise when she heard the anger in Aang’s voice as he spoke to Lee.

“What do you mean what you came for?! You were merely here as a date because we were unaware she was bringing anyone!”

Kya blew out a breath and Lin grabbed her hand as she prepared to come clean about Lee.

“Dad, he was always handsy. He grabbed me and touched me a lot every time he was over. I didn’t like it and this time he was going to take it a step further than he usually did.”

Aang and Katara looked ashamed, their daughter’s small and meek tone making them feel the size of an ant. Her mother spoke to her as her father yelled at Lee and Bumi physically picked him up to throw him out.

“I’m calling every law enforcement officer and lawyer I know! As a member of the council…” Aang’s voice trailed off as he followed Bumi to the front door.

Katara reached out for Kya, but the younger woman stepped away.

“Kya…”

“Why didn’t you listen to me? I told you. I don’t like men. Is it that bad you would bring anyone over to cure me? There’s nothing wrong with me.”

Katara had tears in her eyes and Lin could tell she was genuinely sorry.

“We didn’t know about Lee but you’re right, there is nothing wrong with you. You are so brilliant and wonderful, just the way you are. We just wanted an easier life for you and hoped you could still find love with the right man. We were so wrong and I am so, so sorry. Please forgive us.”

Kya blew out another breath but nodded, “eventually I will and we will have to talk about this. For now though, I need some air.”

Kya walked out the back door and after giving Katara a nod, Lin followed her.

* * *

 

Lin stepped behind Kya and reached out a single hand to touch her shoulder. After what she just went through, she didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

“Kya?”

She needn’t worry. Kya turned and wrapped her arms around the demon. “Thank you so much, Lin. I can’t ever thank you enough. Who knows what all he would’ve done.”

Lin returned her embrace, “he better be glad he didn’t or I would’ve sent him to Hell on the spot.”

Lin could feel the rest of Kya’s family watching them through the window. They stood in silence before Lin smiled against Kya’s hair.

“Your brother is jealous. Couldn’t believe that you brought such a ‘stunning’ woman to his engagement dinner. Thought you just _had_ to make a show.”

Kya smiled and ran her hands up the demon’s back and into her surprisingly soft hair.

“Why don’t we really give them a show?”

She pulled Lin to her by her hair, slowly, giving her time to pull away. This wasn’t part of the bargain and she has no idea what would happen if she kissed a demon. She just felt compelled to do so.

Lin met her halfway, their open mouths locked into a deep kiss, tongues brazenly meeting in a passionate tango.

If Lin had been listening she would’ve heard Kya’s family gasp as her mother eventually shooing everyone away from the window. All she could hear was Kya’s intake of breath at the passion and probably literal fire of their kiss. Her body temperature was much hotter than a humans but not too hot to burn. Just enough to entice. Suddenly she had memories of her old life flashing through her mind. She had kissed a few human before and this had never happened. A brief look at Kya told her the woman was having the same experience if her rapidly fluttering eyes under closed eyelids were any indication.

When they finally separated Kya asked her what it was and Lin answered her honestly.

“I have no idea. I’ll be doing a little research when I get back. For now, let’s go inside and finally relax so you can enjoy the evening for once.”

Kya smiled and nodded. Glad for the opportunity to talk to her parents and not have to fend off a suitor. They finally got started on getting over their biggest obstacle and Kya finally felt like they were making an effort. It was the best get together they had in a long time, even Tenzin apologized when she and Lin were leaving. Kya was almost sad to go for once.

* * *

 

Kya and Lin were back in Kya’s house. The demon was lingering in the attic with the human woman, not wanting to leave her for some reason. She finally broached the topic.

“Hey, I think I want something else for my end of the bargain. Not your ancient stones.”

Kya raised her brows, “Can we do that?”

Lin nodded, “Yeah, we never actually signed a contract.”

Kya shook her head but was smiling.

“You’re a naughty demon, giving yourself a loophole. Well, if you don’t want those, what do you want?”

To Kya’s surprise the demon seemed to get some color to her pale cheeks, embarrassment for what she did or what she wanted, Kya wasn’t sure.

“I would like to…I mean it is up to you of course…I will be happy with the stones if you don’t want to…”

Kya interrupted, “Lin, just ask me.”

Lin looked her in the eye, her expression impossibly soft for a demon.

“I want to see you again.”

Her voice and expression were genuine and Kya was not as surprised as she should have been at the request, but she was surprised at the relief she felt at hearing it. She couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes. I agree to those terms. I would really like that.”

The two shared a smile and stepped toward one another, “If I leave the pentagram here could you come in go? But make it to where only you can?”

Lin nodded as she cupped Kya’s cheek, “I can, if that’s what you want. You trust me that much?”

“For some reason I do. I can’t explain it. Although I am a little worried about what your boss will think of all this, there has to be some type of law.”

Lin shrugged and paused right at Kya’s lips, “he doesn’t pay much attention. I’m a low level.” Pressing their lips together Kya thought of one last question as Lin pulled back and started to walk back to the pentagram. She bent down and did something to it that caused it to glow green.

“There. Now only I can use it or even see it. I do unfortunately have to get back though, contracts to be made and humans to trick and all that.” She smiled at Kya, “But not like you. You’re special.”

She walked over and kissed Kya one last time before getting ready to leave.

Kya chuckled, “I better be. Hey, Lin?”

The woman stopped walking and turned back around.

“Why did you become a demon or how?”

Lin paused for a moment but before Kya could back track she answered, “Decades ago I sold my soul for the woman I loved.”

Stepping back into the pentagram and waving goodbye to a smiling and teary eyed Kya, she didn’t mention that the woman had died and reincarnated about twenty-five years ago. She didn’t mention that they were soul mates. She had some research to do and hopefully some memories to retrieve for her and Kya. She may finally be getting her second chance. After all her contract was just about up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the comics Kya mentions that her parents were nothing but supportive when she came out. Especially Aang and I absolutely adore that but for the sake of this particular chapter we are going to pretend they struggled a little. I hope the length wasn't too much for a series of one shots and that it stuck to the Halloween theme enough. I also hope that the violence and other triggering situation weren't too heavy either. Thanks for reading, i would love to hear your feedback!


	22. Fall Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet chapter that is nothing but fluff. I know this may not count as Halloween but I go to one of these every year in October, the only time they are open where I am at, and it is in the category of Fall and Halloween for me. Sorry if it's a let down. Let me know what you think in the comments please! Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated- G.

Lin was being somewhat happily dragged through the fair-grounds as Kya bee lined for the hayride ticket booth. The day was nice and there was a small chill to the air, allowing for flannel to be comfortable and add to the fall atmosphere. Su and Kuvira were still at the pumpkin patch, getting pumpkins for themselves and Su’s children and husband as well. They merely laughed when Kya dragged Lin away.

“It’s going to be a lot of fun Lin, and it will drop us off at the maze! There are clues and trivia questions you have to answer right to get out!”

Lin was powerless to do anything but smile at her wife’s antics, she found her enthusiasm adorable. Kya practically shoved a kid out of her way to get into line. When they finally reach it and stop their excited moving, Lin spun her around for a gentle kiss.

“Slow down darling, no need to run down the children. There’s still plenty of time.”

Kya gives her the most adorable pout that Lin can’t help but kiss her again.

“But Lin! We still need to make it through the maze and get some fresh cider! And then the bobbing for apples and…” Lin cut her off with her laughter which caused Kya to start laughing as well.

Lin wrapped her in her arms, “You really are too cute. Look, here comes the tractor now.”

Kya was barely able to contain her excitement as she practically bounced in place. The woman loved the fall and all of its festivities, she mentioned to Lin that they didn’t get to go to a lot of things like these because Aang was always busy. She never held it against him but just wished there had been a bit of time to enjoy the season’s festivities. Lin understood, her own mother was incredibly busy and while she indulged her daughters it got harder as they got older. Besides she didn’t enjoy it as much, the smells were nice she said but it wasn’t like she could take in all of the colors and beauty.

When the couple got on the hay ride, Kya took the opportunity to snuggle into Lin, she whispered her thanks into the woman’s ear and kissed her cheek. Lin just held her squeezed her hand and kissed Kya’s temple, acknowledging her thanks. Although it was really not needed, Lin would do anything to make her happy and this was so simple and easy.

When the ride finally stopped Kya was off in seconds to pet the goats. Lin stood with her, happy to watch her interact with the farm animals. They didn’t head for the maze until the goat started trying to eat Kya’s shirt. She laughed and patted its head before they were off.

The couple got lucky with all the trivia questions, they were almost all about their families and themselves in the case of the Chief. Although they couldn’t help but chuckle when they ran into Su and Kuvira who had straw in their hair and their clothes were disheveled.

“I’d ask if you got lost but I’m pretty sure it was on purpose. Can’t believe you two.”

Lin’s tone was amused and scolding. Her sister just smirked as Kuvira blushed, fixing her glasses that had been askew.

The four of them made their way to the apple bobbing contest and Kya pouted as Su won. Lin told her it was the big mouth she had been born with. That got her pumpkin guts thrown at her. Kya won the carving contest, her pumpkin displayed a ridiculously detailed image of the four elements, their creature influences, and the spirit portal in the middle. Her artistic talent for painting and sculpting really shone through. They wanted to keep it for the season.

Kuvira won the scary story contest. Her story about the blank eyed girls was the creepiest thing Lin had ever heard. Kya clung to her like a winged lemur. Lin herself won the scary face contest. She didn’t even do anything and was written into the ballot. Su laughed so hard she almost passed out, Kuvira chuckled behind her hand and Kya kissed away her pout. It wasn’t her fault all kids, with the exception of her nieces and nephews, found her scary.

After finishing a chilly but beautiful starry night ferris wheel ride the group was finally ready to leave. Drinking their hot cider as they walked back to the car, Lin smiled listening to her lover and sister laugh at the shenanigans they got up to that day. She and Kuvira smiled at one another. Glad to make their significant other so happy. They were excitedly discussing their roles in Asami and Korra’s upcoming themed Halloween party, what little they were allowed to share, and as much as Lin dreaded it as a whole, she couldn’t wait to see her wife this excited once more. Halloween was certainly becoming one of her favorite holidays and fall her favorite season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not nearly as long as the previous chapters. Hope the length and content were up to par. Thanks for reading!


	23. Halloween Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra are hosting a Halloween murder mystery. Will the true murder be of Lin's patience??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated - T. I've been working doubles for three days and cutting some fics and writing new ones and making room for part 2 and 3s per requests. Sorry it's been awhile.

Pulling up to the Sato mansion, Lin sighed. She couldn’t believe she got roped into this. Well that isn’t exactly true. Persuasion was equal parts charming and annoying coming from Kya. She was excited to see her girlfriend again though, and Korra was supposed to have got her and Su from the island earlier. She was curious as to what she would be wearing. Lin herself was wearing her trench coat over slacks and a button down that was rounded off with a loose tie and, much to her dismay, a fedora. Asami gave everyone specific instructions on what to wear for their character.

Taking the flask out of her pocket Lin swallowed a healthy gulp. If anyone asked it was part of her costume, it really seemed to fit the role of a 50s detective. Apparently murder mystery Halloween parties were becoming popular, and since the Chief of Police obviously didn’t deal with enough crime day to day, she was given the role of detective at Asami’s noir murder dinner at the mansion. ‘A weekend of mystery and murder’ is what her invitation had said. Depending on how this went there may be an actual murder and she would be the culprit.

It was already beginning to rain as she stepped out of her Sato mobile. She slipped the flask back into her pocket before knocking on the door. Bolin, dressed in a butler’s outfit, answered the door with a goofy smile on his face. “Detective! We’ve been expecting you.”

Stepping into the forayer he closed the door. “May I take your hat and coat?”

She had to give him credit. He was doing a good job and seemed to be having a good time. _Eh, what the hell. May as well try and have a little fun._ Taking another swig from her flask she handed Bolin her hat, “Feel free to destroy the hat, but I’ll keep the coat thanks.”

“Of course.” Bolin gave her an idiotic grin as began to open the doors, he paused, in a grave tone he spoke, “The lady of the manor hopes you have a…killer time.” He was having a hard time stifling his chuckles.

Lin looked at him and blinked expressionlessly a few times before shoving him into the door to open it before walking past him. The set up was, if she were honest, incredible. The old décor and jazz music really set the mood.

Looking around she caught sight of Opal dressed in an extravagant green gown with gaudy jewelry. She was hanging off the arm of…..Tenzin, who was also dressed in a fancy get up in an expensive suit. While Su was glaring at Tenzin from a corner and sipping from a glass of wine, she wasn’t dressed as over the top as opal but had on a nice silver dress of her own. Pema was dusting the already immaculate furniture dressed as a maid. Korra and Asami were nowhere to be seen. Lin assumed they would make a staged appearance after all the guest had arrived.

Kuvira was behind the bar and wore an elegant green suit and was making puppy dog eyes at Su. None of that mattered though, because there she was. Standing at the make shift bar dressed in a form fitting and very flattering blue gown, her silver hair was down but pulled back in the middle with an ornate clip. _A dame to kill for._ Lin shook her head at her thoughts. She was getting to into this. She needed to lay off the pulpy detective novels.

Approaching the bar and Kya she let her hand brush the older woman’s lower back. Kya jumped and turned to look at her. “Detective, I was unaware of how forward you are.”

Lin was startled for a moment before she remembered why she was here. Kya’s eyes were dancing and she seemed to be excited for the evening. Lin internally sighed. She knew by the look on Kya’s face she would be investing in this evening if she wanted a peaceful two days.

“My apologies. You are utterly ethereal and I was merely curious if you were real or a spirit.”

Kya’s eyes sparkled at the complement. “My, my Detective. You have quite the way with words. Although I admit, you have got my attention and my eye. A classic beauty such as yours is hardly easily ignored.” 

Lin blushed and ordered a drink from the other bartender, as Kuvira was busy with Tenzin, she was hardly polite to the man Lin noticed even as he smirked at her. To her surprise it was Mako who took her order. It looked as if he was having as much fun as her, possibly less. She raised her brow at him as he served her. “Probending season pass” was all he said before walking away. Glancing back at Kya and the plunging neckline of her dress, she decided her bribe was better. Much, much better.

Asami and Korra descended the stairs a short time later. Asami wore a long red evening gown and her hair was done up in a bun with a few strands framing her face. Korra had an elegant blue shirt tucked into white slacks and she was smiling so wide it looked painful.

“Welcome everyone I hope you haven’t been waiting long. Thank you for attending our Halloween party. If you will please make your way to the dining room we can begin eating and learn a little more about one another. Your names are at your plates and there is a folder with everything your character knows about the evening and others. Hopefully you followed my instructions and didn’t share the personal information you received with your costume details.”

* * *

 

Lin and Kya were seated together, Opal was to Lin’s left and she was sitting with Tenzin. Su sat next Kya and Korra and Asami sat at the ends of the table. Pema and Mako were nowhere to be found Lin noted. Bolin was in the kitchen gathering the food.

Her dossier was quite detailed. Being a detective though it was no surprise. Although it was actually a Halloween party it was supposed to be an anniversary dinner that brought them all together. Su was Tenzin’s ex-wife, he was remarried to Opal, who was Asami’s niece. He was rich and well connected, according to her file he ran off with half of Su’s inheritance, blackmail was suspected. Opal had been a singer at a club he frequented before they were married. _Spirits this is kind of weird to read._ After he left Su and with half her money he married Opal. Opal stayed at the manor often though, rarely with Tenzin.

Su herself was one of Asami’s biggest investors. After Tenzin took half of her money she invested what she had left into Future Industries. It didn’t say why she would invest in the company of Opal’s aunt. _Guess I’ll have to figure that out on my own._

Asami and Korra were a power couple. Lin rolled her eyes. _Not too far from reality._ Korra used to be a cop, she was Lin’s connection to the couple. She met Asami when she saved the woman during a hostage situation. They fell in love and eventually married, but only after the suspicious and timely death of Asami’s father.She inherited his company right before she and Korra were married.

Kya was Korra’s eccentric mother and when she wasn’t put traveling she stayed with them. She didn’t have much of a story other than that.  

Kuvira, Mako, and Bolin were siblings. They’d been working for the Sato family for three years and lived there year round. That was all the information she had in her folder. Just as she put it down, Bolin came wheeling a cart with food out. At least she was getting a good meal out of this, it smelled delicious. Although her eye caught something sticking out of Bolin’s temporary apron pocket. She made a mental note for later.

* * *

 

Halfway through dinner Tenzin claimed to be feeling a little ill and retired to his room for the evening. Glancing around Lin noticed nothing suspicious about anyone that gave anything away but she already had her suspicions.

After dinner the group moved back into the lounge for a game of billiards and drinks. She noticed Bolin was chatting away with Opal and the two were awful close. Asami disappeared into her garage for a moment before bringing out a few items to tinker on, to show Su some new plans and prototypes for her next invention while Korra and Kya were playing billiards. Lin had some of what she thought the puzzle was gathered up and excused herself to retire to her room to figure some things out. The sooner she solved this, the sooner they can leave.

* * *

 

Lin was pacing the floor in front of the small desk, her coat was off and her sleeves rolled up, the little lamp being the only light in the room. She was pretty sure she had the entire thing figured out unless there was another curve ball thrown it but if she were lucky it would be as obvious as the rest of this child’s game. Now she just had to wait for the murder to take place.

A knock at her door stopped her pacing. The other side revealed Kya, although she saw a flash of green being pulled into the room next to hers and heard a fragmented conversation.

“Shouldn’t be here.” “Took care of it.”

Kya reclaimed her attention quickly.

“Detective, I was hoping you would invite me in for a night cap.”

Lin stepped out of the way to allow her in. After the door was shut Kya was eyeing her hungrily she stepped over to her and ran her hands along her forearms.

“I thought you were here for a nightcap?”

Kya grabbed Lin’s tie and pulled her close.

“I didn’t figured you’d mind something a little more stimulating instead.”

Lin wasn’t about to argue with that. She brought their lips together in a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around Kya’s waist to pull her impossibly close. Kya pulled her to the bed and on top of her. Without breaking their kiss she began to undo Lin’s tie and slowly unbutton her shirt as the detective’s hands slowly slid her dress up her thighs.

Kya had just finished unbuttoning Lin’s shirt, her tie hung loose around her neck and Kya was running her hands under the tank top just as a scream was heard. At first Lin jolted and pulled away from her lover, then remembered the game and rolled her eyes. She leaned in to pick up where they left off but Kya stopped her with a hand on her chest.

“Shouldn’t we go check that out?”

Lin let out a sigh and saw that Kya was serious. She didn’t even bother fixing her shirt before she opened the door to find Tenzin face down and ‘dead’ in the hallway. Everyone was standing around him, she made her way through the crowd.

“Thank goodness you’re here detective! He’s been…”

Lin cut Bolin off, “shut it, kid.”

All of them watched as Lin surveyed the scene and looked over the body. It took her about 5 minutes before she stood and declared.

“All right, I know who the murderers are.”

“Murderers? As in plural?” Bolin seemed on the edge of his seat with excitement.

“Yup.”

Korra broke character for a moment, “There’s no way!”

Lin looked smug before she took a deep breath and launched into her proof.

“Well he was poisoned, that’s the green around his mouth, by Kuvira. She was who served him his drink, it made him sick during dinner which is why he left. She did it because she was Su’s lover and the reason Su lost half her inheritance. He blackmailed her and threatened her with a scandal. She was making puppy eyes at Su and I heard and saw them just a few minutes go enter Su’s room.”

She paused for a breath before continuing.

“However, it wasn’t enough to kill him. He must have bad luck with wives because Opal was also cheating with Bolin. It’s why she stayed here so much without him and Bolin was the one who caused the stab wound. I noticed the knife in his apron at dinner, although at the time I wasn’t sure but I know if we check now a knife will be missing. Bolin wanted Opal to be free of Tenzin so they could be together. The final assailant…is our own hostess.”

The group gasped and Lin rolled her eyes.

“The bludgeon mark on the back of his head has grease on it. It came from her garage when she went to get the blueprints and prototype to show Su. She held onto the wrench for this reason. Stumbling down the hall after being stabbed and moving slow was when she struck him. It’s why Su invested into her company, despite Opal being her niece. Asami hated him just as much for murdering her father. Why he did that? I don’t know and I don’t care, I solved your mystery and now I’m going back to my room and taking Kya with me, since that was her intended purpose. She knew all along what Asami was planning and was here to distract me and give false alibis for her daughter-in law. I’m sure there would’ve been a touching scene where she claimed to have done it and not Asami, but there really is no need since I figured it out and she was with me. Goodnight.”

There were looks of astonishment and disbelief as Lin did an about face and made her way back to her gaping lover. She grabbed her hand and led her back into their room, she wasn’t about to waste the night on a nice bed with expensive sheets. She heard someone speak just before she shut her door.

“Now what do we do with the rest of the weekend?”


	24. Witchy Woman Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin feels that Kya has been distant but why? Some more angst because for some reason it just keeps coming out but a sappy ending that is quite ooc but still sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated - T. Bit of graphic imagery. This was inspired by an idea from Katara71, thank you so much, I hope you enjoy this! It kind of strays from the Halloween theme a bit so my apologies but it is a follow up to the earlier chapter.

Lin sighed as she stretched out next to Kya. It was a lot of work starting up a small guard team, she had to hand it to her mother. It was impressive work that she assembled an entire police and metalbending force. Not to mention the work she put into expanding their little cottage, there was an extra room that Lin now used as an office and the living room had been expanded. She had been working herself to the bone the last few weeks especially, she was exhausted.

The smell of the forest and the sounds of its inhabitants were already lulling her to sleep.

Kya scooted back in her embrace and she tightened her arm around the witch. She didn’t know how she got so lucky but she certainly wouldn’t scoff at the opportunity of love. Although, Kya had seemed to be off a little lately, she seemed…sad and slightly unfulfilled. Lin had wanted to broach the topic but she honestly was afraid of the answer. She didn’t want Kya to say that her moving out there had been a mistake. Or worse that she didn’t think that they were as good for on another as they thought.

It would be some serious mixed signals though. Kya seemed to cling to her in her sleep and was still sweet with Lin when they were together. Something just felt off. Between Kya’s sadness and Lin’s fear of what was causing it they were a little more distant than normal. Lin had been coming home later after leaving earlier in the mornings. It had been weeks since they had made love.

Lin suddenly felt a deep ache and need within her, she was almost tempted to wake Kya but she was afraid of rejection and what it could mean. Kya could be tired or just not interested. She had been wielding Excalibur the last few weeks like a weapon from the gods themselves, she needed to use that kind of power and courage to speak with Kya in the morning. She couldn’t stand another night like this. She already told the captain of her guard that she may not be there tomorrow, he knew what to do and so did she.

* * *

 

When Lin woke, Kya was already out of bed and she could smell breakfast being cooked. Not too unusual for their morning routine but Lin was tempted to linger in bed for a bit. Partially to rest a little more and partially to avoid the beginning of a long conversation with her partner.

“Lin! Breakfast!”

So much for lingering. Lin dressed in casual clothes, not worrying with her armor since she wasn’t leaving today. She made her way to the kitchen and hesitated, unnoticed by her partner, before deciding to walk over wrap her arms around the woman and kiss her cheek. There was the briefest of moments where Lin felt her tense before she relaxed into her embrace.

Kya turned and pecked her lips, “Go eat up, you’ll be late.”

Lin slowly unwrapped her arms and made her way to the table, “Actually, I’m not going in today. Figured I would stay here and we could spend some time together.”

Lin looked at her partner and gave her a small smile. Kya was half turning to the stove before she turned back around to face her. She was smiling but it seemed a little forced.

“Oh, are you sure that’s wise? I mean can your men make it without you there?”

Lin took a small sip of her tea, just to have something to do with her hands, “yeah, my captain had been given his orders. They’ll be fine. Besides Excalibur has been letting me know when there is any serious danger afoot.”

It had too. A few weeks ago some poachers were passing through and they got a little too rough with the wild life here in the forest and the sword started glowing. Lin thought nothing of it until it physically pulled her towards the danger and made her confront the problem.

Kya seemed to be unsure of herself. “Oh. Ok.”

Lin felt crushed and she tried not to let it show on her face as she spoke again, “Unless you want me to go?”

Her voice was barely a whisper and she hated it. The question was certainly more weighted than she intended. Did Kya want her to go? Go to work? Go back to the city?

The witch started to backtrack, “No! Of course not…I just…I don’t want you to feel you have to stay around… if you have…things to do.”

Lin felt tears pool in her eyes. It sounded like Kya would rather not spend time together and didn’t seem to care if Lin was there or not. She could feel the tears about to spill over so she stood from the table and made her way to their room to get her armor and Excalibur. She didn’t trust her voice and didn’t say a word as she made her way there. She had taken two long stride, almost enough to get to their room, before Kya started to speak and follow her.

“Lin! Wait! I’m sorry I didn’t mean for that to sound like it did!”

Lin stood at the edge of their bed, looking at its hardly messed sheets, remembering when she would visit and the happiness she felt every time she set foot in the cottage. It was still like that the first few weeks and she expected the feeling to fade a little, it would only be natural, but now she was worried she rushed this and it has ruined what they had. Maybe they never should have moved in together. She felt the hot tears run down her face, whatever it was, she was sure it was her. She just wanted to make Kya happy and she couldn’t.

Kya could see Lin’s shoulders shaking as she entered their room. She appeared to be crying. Kya felt a surge of panic go through her, she had never seen Lin cry before and certainly never sob. She knew this was her fault, she should’ve just been honest weeks ago when this started. She could see the sadness and fear on Lin’s face when she started rejecting her advances and withdrawing slightly. She had certainly noticed that Lin had been staying away more and longer. She barely saw her at all as it was.

The truth is she was afraid. Afraid of her desire for something more, and now that she has found a way to obtain it she wanted it more. She was afraid of the fact that she only ever felt this desire with Lin and no one else. She isn’t sure if that is how it always worked or not. It started after seeing the kids in the village playing with one another and, on surprising occasions Lin interacting with them, that she started feeling a tug at her maternal side.

She was sure Lin mentioned never wanting kids and she was afraid to lose her. She felt like she was constantly lying to the woman by keeping this to herself and it made her feel horrible. It’s the very reason she didn’t want to be touched. That and she was incredibly vulnerable post love making pillow talk and she was afraid she would let it slip.

It didn’t matter now though, she had to fix this mess and try and salvage their relationship if possible.

* * *

 

“Lin?”

Kya spoke very softly and placed her hand on her shoulder. Lin fought the urge to flinch away and curl up on the bed and continue to cry.

“I’m sorry, Kya. So sorry. Whatever I’ve done I promise I will work on fixing it.” Lin let out an ugly sob and one of her hands flew to cover her mouth.

Kya felt guilt tear through her. Not only was Lin hurting but she was blaming herself for their distance. She quickly but gently turned Lin to face her and moved her hand. She brought their lips together, tasting the salt of Lin’s tears on her lips.

“I love you, Lin. More than anything. I promise and this was not you, it was me, I was scared and pushed you away. Please, stop crying, love. It’s tearing me apart.”

Lin was calming herself down slowly at Kya’s reassuring words. Her tears were still falling but much slower now and Kya kissed her again before directing them to the bed. She held Lin’s hands as she began explaining her behavior over the last few weeks.

“Lin I am so sorry for how I’ve been acting and how it has affected you, I had no right to treat you that way. It’s just…I recently started having a desire for something that I never thought I would. I’m pretty sure it’s just you, you bring this out in me and I’m scared I’ll lose you if I tell you.”

Kya felt her own tears begin to fall. Lin carefully untangled one of their hands to wipe at them.

“You’ll never lose me Kya, I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you. I just want to make you happy.”

Kya let out a self-deprecating chuckle, “I hope you still feel that way when I tell you. I’ve started to have a desire for a child. Complete our little family and ever since I found a potion and spell that will work it has been constantly on my mind.”

Lin sat shocked and silent. It wasn’t that she was completely against the idea, at least not with Kya and not now that she was away from the hustle and bustle of the city. She wasn’t sure she would make a good mother, not like Kya would. They both spent time with the children in the village nearby and she always thought Kya had been a natural, especially with babies.

However, she has to admit there was a certain appeal to living out here with a child of their own. A perfect mix of the two of them, raised by two loving parents. Something that a lot of kids didn’t have. If this was what Kya needed to make her happy, Lin thought it may just make her happy as well.

Leaning in to kiss Kya, Lin gave her a tender smile, “Is that all? I would be happy to have a child with you.”

The witch had wide eyes and her mouth hung open slightly. “You would?”

“Of course I would. I love you and to be honest I never thought I would have kids because I never had the time and didn’t want to sacrifice my career. Not to mention I always thought I would be a horrible mother, but with you to guide me I think I could do aright. Our family will be amazing and so full of love and our child will never question that.”

Kya couldn’t believe what she was hearing, she wanted to go and get what she needed to start brewing the potions, all hallows eve was only a few weeks away. 

Lin chuckled, “I know what you’re thinking and I promise we will get started tomorrow but right now I want to touch you. I’ve missed you so much.” Lin kissed her again, “So what do you say? You want to practice baby-making?”

Kya giggled and fell onto the bed dragging Lin with her.

She suddenly stopped Lin once again and for a moment she saw a flash of panic cross the woman's face. She kissed her gently before speaking. 

"I will tell you more about it tomorrow and if you change your mind I wont be mad, but this ritual will be messy, exhausting and primal. It will be somewhat gory as well, there will be blood magic involved." 

Lin looked at her intently but eventually nodded her head and gave a small smile. 

"I trust you, Kya. More than anyone and I know you wouldn't do anything unforgivable for your own gains." 

The two finally began to reconnect after weeks of distance. 

* * *

 

There was a full moon this year on all hallows eve, it seemed to add to the power of the ritual. She had drawn the ancient symbols on the forest ground and used bones and blood of the animal she had sacrificed. All willingly, she let them feel her desires and they all seemed to want to help her. Whether it was because of who she was or because the world demanded and Arthurian heir from Lin she didn't know.  Lin stood naked in proud in the moonlight, she looked like a fierce hunter. Symbols on her skin drawn in blood and after drinking her own fertility potion she had the gaze of a wild animal and Kya was her prey. Kya took a potion to make her fertile and Lin used a paste with her blood mixed in on her fingers when they...well. Kya recited the ancient words until she felt a shift in her body and Lin practically tackled her to the ground. Her hands and mouth everywhere. The magic of the night was sure to bring them what they desired. 

Kya wasn't lying when she said it would be messy and exhausting. The two woke to the cool chill of the morning covered in the blood from the grass and their skin. Lin wanted to take Kya home and crawl back into bed. They hadn't been asleep for too long, maybe two hours. They made love for five. The magic giving them the stamina to carry on and make sure it took but Lin was certainly feeling it now. She rubbed her hand up and down her lover's back to gently wake her.

"Lin?" 

"Yeah. You ready to go home?" 

Kya barely nodded and despite her soreness, Lin lifted her up and walked them home. She didn't bother to wash Kya or herself though and collapsed onto the bed, not caring about ruining the sheets.

* * *

 A few weeks later and Kya began to show signs of being pregnant. A visit from Katara confirmed it. She and Lin were both overjoyed as they were scared and Lin was ridiculously attentive.

Especially when Kya started showing. She didn’t mind the food rubs and the journeys Lin made for certain foods or when she held her hair when she was sick. However, she was almost running Lin out to work some mornings just to have a moment to herself. Of course she made sure that Lin was back at night, her hormones were off the charts. Her pregnancy, despite its unnatural occurrence seemed to be progressing normally. Lin smiled through it all, the mood swings and crying spells, foot and back rubs, and feeding various insatiable appetites. 

Katara eventually came to stay with them. She kept Kya grounded and helped out when Lin had no choice but to leave. Being the wielder of Excalibur came with great responsibility. However, she refused to leave the cottage the last week of the pregnancy. She handled correspondence with her men from her office. The metalbender was simultaneously thrilled and terrified when Katara knocked on her office door and announced it was time. 

* * *

“ARGH! LIN THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” Kya was currently breaking her hand and Katara was down at the end of the bed guiding her through the birth of their daughter. Her own mother seemed slightly nervous for once in her life and was pacing slightly, waiting for the birth of her first grandchild from her oldest daughter.

Lin thought it best to not mention that this was Kya’s idea. She simply kept holding her hand and breathing with her. After a few hours of labor it came to a relief to all in the room when Katara delivered their beautiful child and placed her in Kya’s arms.

She really was a mix of the two of them. She had a tuft of dark brown hair like Kya’s used to be but her skin was lighter, still darker than Lin’s though. She opened her eyes and Lin noticed she had heterochromia, one eye was the bluest she had ever seen, like the clearest crystal of the ocean just like Kya’s. The other was a very familiar shade of green, one she saw in the mirror.

Kya was exhausted but over joyed, “Look at her Lin. Our precious little girl.”

Lin was smiling so wide her cheeks hurt.

“She’s perfect, just like her mother.”

Lin kissed Kya’s sweaty temple and laughed as her mother started to push her slightly out of the way so she could touch her and get a ‘look’ at her.

The old earthbender had a smile of contentment on her face before grumbling at Lin.

“It’s about time, Lin. Too old for this.”

Despite her grumbling she set about making tea for the four of them. Although Kya was already starting to fall asleep as Katara finished healing her.

Lin kissed her partner and settled into the bed next to her, taking their daughter into her arms as Kya’s eyes drooped.

“Go ahead and sleep. She is too but I’m sure by the time you wake she will be ready to be fed.”

Kya smiled at her and finally succumbed to her exhaustion.

While Katara was helping Toph with the tea as the blind woman teased her about the child being a spawn of their combined genes, Lin leaned down and whispered to her daughter.

“Hello badgermole, I’m your other mom or dad or whatever you wanna call me. Just know that I love you and will always be here for you.” She kissed the baby’s forehead. “No matter what.”

Looking around the small cottage she shared with the love of her life and now their child, Lin felt truly loved and content for the first time in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the angst. Don't know why it just flows out sometimes. Also I know heterochromia at birth can be a sign of a problem but it isn't in this case. Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the comments!


	25. The Silver Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Kya attend their friends' Halloween Concert. Kya is a handsy drunk. Just had to put this in because this album has been absolutely killer for this month and I have been wearing it out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated-E. For then end per usual. Don't know why i wrote smut, just had the urge and it felt right to put it in, so little plot, why not some smut. I apologize if no one is for that and won't do it in the future if you guys don't want. Please see the ends notes! Hope you enjoy!

Lin sighed as she took a healthy swig of her beer. The bar was packed, for the concert or Halloween, she wasn’t sure. Although most were dressed as horror movie villains it could be for the holiday or the concert. Kya and Su were chatting excitedly and Asami was helping make sure the stage was all set. It isn’t that Lin didn’t think the concert would be good, she just didn’t like crowds.

Korra, Kuvira, Huan, Ikki (whom Lin could not believe Tenzin came and sat in a bar for and was allowing her to play there at 15), and Bolin had started a band. Their album was based around horror movies and even though Lin wasn’t much of a heavy music kind of person she did enjoy horror movies and made an exception for her ‘friends,’ she used the term loosely, band.

Although the image of the band had added some excitement to her own life that she was thankful for. Kuvira had gotten an eyebrow piercing which led Asami to get her nose done, somewhere along the way Kya and Su made a pact and got their nipples pierced. Lin had been shocked at first but ultimately enjoyed the added fun the little bars brought to the bedroom. Using her bending when she couldn’t physically reach had been a great experience. Although she was still shutting down Kya’s insistence that she should get something done.

Looking at Kya she couldn’t help but smile, the woman was a little tipsy and looked utterly adorable. She had on black skinny jeans and boots with one of the bands t shirts. Her white and silver hair was a beautiful contrast to all the black. She must’ve felt Lin’s stare because the next thing she knew, the waterbender was out of her seat and in her lap.

“Hey there, Chief.” Her eyes alone told Lin that she was about to be subjected to a train of thought that was particularly ridiculous.

“Hey, yourself. You having a good time?”

Kya nodded and smiled, “Yeah but I’m afraid you may have to arrest me?”

Lin shook her head and sighed knowing she would regret asking, “And why is that?”

Kya leaned in close to her ear, “Because the thoughts I’m having about you are positively criminal.” She let her tongue trace the shell of Lin’s ear before snagging it between her teeth.

Lin felt herself flush for more than one reason, she didn’t really care for this level of pda and her body was responding to her partner’s advances. Kya had always been a handsy drunk and a lightweight.

“Kya…” She managed to stutter out the woman’s name but that was it. She was saved by the band coming on stage and the crowd starting to cheer.

The waterbender merely chuckled in her ear and whispered, “Later.”

Lin shivered and got comfortable as Kya leaned back against her in her lap. Although the woman was squirming and shifting constantly.

Kuvira took her place behind her drum kit as Ikki, Korra, and Bolin grabbed guitars and Huan grabbed the mic. He introduced them as Ice Nine Kills and opened with ‘Stabbing in the Dark’ in honor of the holiday. It was a tribute to ‘Halloween.’ Lin particularly liked the ‘Mr. Sandman’ guitar rift throughout the song. It was a nice touch.

_In calculated silence_

_Captivated by the violence of the play_

_Fifteen years ago today_

_Oh, an evil evolution_

_Will bring a feeble institution to its knees_

_Oh, doctor can’t you see?_

_That when the hands of fate_

_Fall on the midnight hour_

_Behind this mask of hate_

_I don the devil’s power_

_These are the devil’s eyes!_

_The devil’s eyes!_

_Go!_

_A former portrait of perfection_

_Painted without plight_

_Now Haddonfield’s my battlefield_

_Your kids won’t make it home tonight_

_With a madness void of reason_

_I kill with every strike_

_I’ll haunt you day after day_

_Knife after Knife_

_Day after day_

_Knife after knife_

_Taking life after life_

_When the hands of fate_

_Fall on the midnight hour_

_Behind this mask of hate_

_I don the devil’s power_

_If there’s life in the shadows_

_Let the knife leave its mark_

_When the certainty of safety feels like stabbing_

_Stabbing in the dark_

_You’ll learn a heartless human harvest_

_Feeds this festival of flesh_

_Stalking at the top_

_Scream of the crop_

_A silent cut above the rest_

_Where blood’s thicker than water_

_I’ve carved up quite a scene_

_With your worst fears carved on this white veneer_

_I’ll change the face of Halloween_

_You can’t kill the boogeyman!_

_When the hands of fate_

_Fall on the midnight hour_

_Behind this mask of hate_

_I don the devil’s power_

_If there’s life in the shadows_

_Let the knife leave its mark_

_When the certainty of safety feels like stabbing_

_Stabbing in the dark_

_I am a shadow where there once was light_

_Strangling all signs of life_

_It’s either you or some kid down the street_

_The choice is yours_

_Trick or fuckin’ treat!_

_When the hands of fate_

_Fall on the midnight hour_

_Behind this mask of hate_

_I don the devil’s power_

_If there’s life in the shadows_

_Let the knife leave its mark_

_When the certainty of safety feels like stabbing_

_Stabbing in the dark_

Lin and Kya cheered with the rest of the fans. Although Lin was really waiting for her current two favorites, ‘Love Bites’ that was a tribute to ‘An American Werewolf in London’ and ‘Thank God It’s Friday’ for ‘Friday the 13th.’ Watching Su in the mosh pit was certainly entertaining, she’ll regret it tomorrow but she was keeping up just fine.

* * *

 

Kya had continued to drink through their performance and by the time the next band was coming on she barely gave their friends a congratulations before dragging Lin off to the bathroom. Lin assumed she needed to go or was going to be sick and needed Lin to hold her hair. The metalbender was completely surprised when she was drug into the stall and pushed against the door and kissed in a way that made her knees weak and her head spin.

“Kya what…?”

The older woman grabbed Lin’s hand and ran it under her shirt. Lin was a little shocked to find that she wasn’t wearing a bra. She could feel the stiff peaks and the metal bars under her hands and was fighting a losing battle. She managed to put an inch of distance between their mouths.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.”

She said it even as she let her head fall to the crook of Kya’s neck and began to kiss it.

“Please Lin. I am about to explode, I’ll never make it back home.” There was an edge of desperation to her voice. Lin could never deny the woman anything.

Moving her mouth back to Kya’s she sucked her bottom lip before shoving her tongue in her mouth. She was hoping to muffle the woman’s moans as she continued to tease her hardened nipples. It worked until her free hand unbuttoned Kya’s jeans and slipped into her underwear.

Lin let out a moan of her own at the feel of how wonderfully slick Kya was and mumbled her appreciation against the woman’s lips.

“Spirits, you’re wet.” It explains why she had been squirming so much.

Kya whimpered and writhed as Lin removed her hand from under her shirt to pull it above her chest. Lin used her now free hand to help Kya wrap her legs around her waist as she used the stall divider to support her back. Her mouth attached to Kya’s breast, tugging the bars between her teeth, she slipped her fingers inside her and began thrusting at a quick pace. She knew exactly what Kya needed when she had been drinking.

Kya was biting her lip hard enough to draw blood and sounds were still escaping her. Lin brought her mouth back to Kya’s to try and muffle the noises as she began thrusting her hips into her hand. Dexterously using her wrist and palm to hold Kya's legs, she used her qui to find the metal of the bars and make a tugging motion with her thumb and forefinger. Kya’s fingers tightened in her hair and the stall divider was beginning to shake dangerously as their momentum built.

Kya came with a guttural moan and a wail that Lin felt to her very core. She slowed her fingers to a stop but kept them in place as Kya’s tremors continued. Eventually the water bender’s body relaxed and she slumped forward onto Lin, who started to pull out.

“Not yet. Just a bit longer.”

Lin really should’ve said no, they had already been in here too long and doing something they shouldn't have been, but it always filled her with a strange blend of arousal and warmth whenever Kya wanted her to stay inside her for a little longer. So despite her better judgement she left them, even as her muscles began to burn from exertion.

Kya eventually lifted her head from Lin’s shoulder and kissed her, its slow and deep and full of love. Lin can’t help but wonder how a quick drunk and lustful fuck in the bathroom became so loving and tender. She wanted to leave now. Take Kya home and make love to her all night. After Kya was able to stand and walk, she grabbed her hand and led her to the exit to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ice Nine Kills is a real band, the title of this chapter is from their latest album and the songs i mentioned are some of the actual songs. The whole album is horror movie themed and their last one was about horror literature. If you like metal/metalcore (I'm not good with sub genres) then I highly recommend them! I recommend Love Bites to everyone regardless, especially my Lycan Lin fans! 
> 
> Also, I have seen the idea and head cannon of Su having her nipples pierced and once saw a fic where Kya did and I can't help but think it's kind of hot so I threw it in. Sorry if you don't like piercings!   
> Hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you think it the comments!


	26. Sanguinare Vampiris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya and Lin are helping Korra hunt for Asami after she is bitten by a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE READ* Rated-T. Hello all! I am so sorry I have missed so many days! I am sick once again, from allergies I believe, but I have been so tired and doing minimal writing. I hope everyone is preparing for the weather wherever they are, it is no fun getting sick twice in a month, no matter how small a thing! I have managed to get everything finished and uploaded although some, like this one, I didn't get as much time on as I would have hoped. I hope it is still enjoyable. Also I am away that I am still one short from being caught up but I have Demon Lin Part 2 and Werewolf Kyalin written and am having them both reviewed and read by a friend of mine, they will both be uploaded tomorrow, so there will be two chapters uploaded tomorrow on Halloween! I hope you all still enjoy!

Lin sighed as another vampire turned to dust, her stake hanging in the air. How in the Hell Asami got herself bitten by a vampire of all things she had no idea. Now here she was, helping Korra track her down and kill every blood sucker she came upon like a damn episode of ‘Buffy.’ Kya was behind her, her own stake held at the ready and a permanent grimace on her face. Lin was thankful they didn’t explode like in ‘True Blood’ but turning to ash wasn’t much better.

These vampires were too clichéd however. They couldn’t live as normal humans the rest of the time, they had to live in cobweb infested crypts with rats scurrying across the floor and the smell of dusty bones and death pervading the air. She was also worried about being scratched or bitten. The last thing she needed was to be turned into a damn vampire. Korra claimed to have a cure that she was going to give to Asami, Lin honestly hoped it worked because short of killing Asami she had no idea what to do if it didn’t.

She looked over to Kya who had a line of sweat on her face, her pupils large in the low light and adrenaline rush.

“You ok?”

Kya managed a nod, “Yeah, let’s just…let’s just find Asami and get out of here.”

Lin nodded her agreement and made her way further down the tunnel they chose from the two. Although if her plans of the catacombs were correct they will meet with Korra and Kuvira in a large chamber at the end of it. Korra suggested they split up as to not miss Asami if she were in a place along the way.

Lin voiced her concern to Kya however, the woman had a way of calming her down that no one ever had before.

“Kya, what do you think will happen if this cure doesn’t work? I honestly don’t think I could hurt Asami.”

They spoke in hushed whispers, although the vampires could more than likely already heat their footsteps.

“Honestly, I think Korra will either still try and drag her home and have her live there while looking for a cure or…”

Lin stopped to turn and look at her partner, “Or what?”

Kya took her hand, “Lin, you have to be prepared that we may lose them both. I believe Korra will let Asami bite her if she can’t cure her or she won’t come back. She won’t lose her.”

Lin’s eyes grew wide, “That’s crazy! Why would she want…?” The Chief trailed off and shook her head before giving a helpless chuckle.

“No it isn’t. Well I mean it is but so is love and if it were me in her shoes, I know I would do the same.”

Kya smiled at her and started to give lean in for a kiss before she realized the grime that covered her partner. Lin seemed to understand and just squeezed her hand.

“Come on, we have to be close to the end.”

The two continued down their tunnel and hoped that everything would work out.

* * *

 

Asami was beautiful, even more so than before and all of her rescuers couldn’t help but stare at her. She almost seemed to hold them in a trance like state, especially Korra. Lin was the first to snap out of it.

“Korra! Korra, use the cure, now!!”

The young waterbender was too enthralled. Lin ripped a chunk of the earth up and hurdled it close to her head. Nothing.

“KORRA!!”

Kuvira was the next to shake off her trance and grabbed Korra by the arms and shook her. Having her line of sight broken from Asami seemed to help. Korra pulled the liquid from her pouch and directed it into Asami’s mouth as soon as Kuvira stepped away.

Asami dropped to the old cracked floor and began screaming and writhing about. The others all gathered around her. She got on her hands and knees and started to throw up what looked like blood. She weakly moved forward.

“Korra?”

Her voice was weak and strained. Korra dropped next to her and pulled her head up for their eyes to meet. They were her normal green and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Still weak but determined as usual, Asami was frantically trying to warn others of an oncoming danger.

“The people who took me were infected with a disease, it makes them go made over time but I overheard some talk from a few, there is a race of superior vampires. They are apparently looking for a way to take out the sun. We have to stop them!”

Asami tried to stand but started to fall over before Korra caught her. Lin was still holding Kya’s hand but reached her other one out and rested it on Asami’s back.

‘I’m glad you’re all right but you need rest and to be monitored, make sure you are all right. You’ve given us a great deal of information and I will start looking into it as soon as we’re back. When Kya gives you the all clear you can join me.”

Asami nodded and Korra lifted her up as Kuvira stayed close and ready to help as they made their way back to the tunnel. Lin stayed behind to look around and kept Kya there as well.

“Do you think the cure really worked? Permanently?”

Kya shook her head, “I don’t know Lin. I’m not well versed in vampirism. What are you thinking?”

Lin came over and heedless of the dust and cobwebs covering them both kissed her partner.

“That we are going to be delving into a dark and horrible world that will force us to make some impossible decisions.”

Finding an old and heavy looking scroll of interest Lin slung it over back and linked her hand with Kya’s once more before she hurried them towards the exit. Maybe someone at the Island could help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everything made sense and was clear, I have tried to edit and go over them but I am still sick and taking medicine, plus sleeping all the time, so I may have missed some errors. Thanks for reading!


	27. I Want to Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya and Lin are abducted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated- T. I hope you saw my previous chapter's note. It will explain what's been going on. I had this idea from a dream oddly enough. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think!

Lin woke to bright lights practically blinding her. She was in an uncomfortable metal chair and everything looked as white and pristine as a hospital. The technology and language however, was something she had never seen before. Looking around she found Kya still asleep next to her. She moved sluggishly, almost as if she were drunk. She managed to stumble her way over to Kya.

“Kya, baby wake up.” She gently shook the woman awake.

“Lin, where are we?”

Lin shook her head at her question, she was having a hard time recalling what they were doing before. Suddenly one of the sliding doors opened and a…woman? She was blue though and a little different from a human.

“Oh! You’re awake! Forgive us for drugging you, the uh scarred one gave us a little trouble.”

Lin was too tired and weak to fight or yell at this point. She could barely stand as it was.

“Who are you? What are you? What do you want?”

“Where are my manners? I’m Dr. T’Soni a doctor and a part of the Asari race, we grabbed you after you were poking around our ship. We were here to see if we could find someone of your race to um demonstrate for us…”

The evening memories came flooding back to Lin. They were in the woods after Kya saw what she claimed was a UFO, and was apparently right, go behind the house because she thought it would be like an ‘X- Files’ episode. Lin figured she would worry about that later, considering they got more than they bargained for already. She simply sat on the floor next to Kya’s chair and held her hand. Fear for what the aliens wanted.

“Demonstrate what?”

The doctor blushed here. Lin was unsure of how old she actually was but looked like a young woman barely into her twenties if she were human.

“We um…well we Asari when we…we don’t have to…but we think you might…”

Lin was almost starting to feel sorry for this girl. She went into building rapport as Chief mode.

“It’s ok, just tell me.”

The young woman took a deep breath and closed her eyes before managing to get her sentence out.

“We want to see how you procreate!”

Lin knew her eyes went wide as Kya let out a wild disbelieving chuckle, the younger woman tried to keep this on conversation stable.

“Um, we can’t…I mean we can have…it doesn’t result it…what?”

Lin couldn’t help but blusha and stumble over her words, this was insane. The Dr. seemed to be a little more comfortable seeing that she wasn't the only one embarrassed.

“We are aware of the possibilities for a male and female, even though we don’t have to touch a partner as you all do but we have observed two women partaking in intercourse and some of them appear to have children or are expecting as well. We were curious as how to conception takes place.”

Lin was glad Kya finally found her voice to deliver the bad news to this poor Dr.

“Oh, I’m afraid we cannot actually conceive children, those women usually have a sperm donor or adopt their children. Although there have been talks of science being able to convert eggs to sperm but nothing concrete so far. If you like I could tell you what I know. I’m a doctor as well.”

The young alien’s eyes lit up, “By the Goddess! A human doctor! How wonderful! I am saddened to hear that you cannot procreate with your chosen loved one. We are able to do so with any species so far and any gender, although there are stigmas against pure blooded Asari. I would still like a demonstration if you two would be willing. Then perhaps we could discuss gender and genetics of our species over a meal?”

Lin was trying to imagine the meal they would be providing but had a more pressing question at hand.

“Will you be with us? I mean if we do this can we have some privacy?”

Lin really didn’t want to but she really wanted to go home too, besides who would see this besides some aliens?

“Of course! We would be watching through a hidden see through wall and on a monitor.”

“And after we are done and you all have time to talk we can go home?”

“Of course!”

Lin nodded and stood, “Well take us to our room.”

The Dr. looked a little startled but nodded frantically, “Of course! Please follow me!”

* * *

 

They were lead into a room that was quite relaxing, something she hadn’t expected, a comfy looking bed with soft sheets and a strange looking…radio? It was kind of see through, it didn’t matter, she didn’t need anything but Kya. The door closed behind them and Lin pulled Kya to her.

She kissed her gently before leaning into her ear, “Only you would get us abducted by aliens who want to watch us have sex.”

Kya gave a sultry chuckle, “I remember telling you once, during a particularly delicious encounter on Tenzin’s desk, that I want to have you everywhere. That means in the middle of space too. It helps that you continuously indulge me.”

Lin couldn’t help but smile as she kissed her, “something I regret often.”

Lin slowly led her to the bed and hoped the alien women would let them go as soon as they made good on her promise. If so she may be able to look at this as an especially unique encounter, as long as she got to remember this. Who would she tell that would believe her anyway?

She shut down the loud part of her mind with all the questions and focused on the feel of Kya and the love she held for her as they began to show these women just what passionate love making looked like despite not having the means or intention to procreate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am unaware of all the errors I may have missed and mostly hope it makes sense! Thanks for reading!


	28. When a Stranger Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya had a strange encounter while getting her and Lin food. Weird phone calls start coming in as they babysit for Tenzin and Pema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated-G. Please see Chapter 26's notes for an explanation of where I have been. I hope you all enjoy this. It used to be one of the freakiest movies to me. The old one especially. Thanks for reading!

Lin gave a sigh of relief as the kids were finally fed their leftovers, washed up, and in bed. She didn’t mind babysitting she supposed, especially when the kids could sleep in their own beds and she didn’t have to make some, but she would rather spend her nights off with Kya and Kya alone.

Kya hurriedly burst through the door with their own food and slammed it behind her. She looked spooked. Lin rushed over to her and grabbed the bags, setting the on the floor for the moment and taking Kya’s hands into hers.

“Kya, breathe for me. What’s wrong?”

As soon as she was breathing calmly enough to speak she told Lin of the creep at the takeout place.

“There was…a guy…at the noodle shop…he kept getting near me. Too close. Kept trying to get me to talk more. I was polite before it got really creepy. Ran all the way back.”

Lin was slightly worried and pissed. She started to move for her coat, she was going to find this asshole and figure out just what the hell he thought he was doing. Kya must’ve read her thoughts as soon as she started to pull away.

“Lin, it’s okay. He is probably gone now, and I’m here with you. I couldn’t be safer.”

Lin blew out a frustrated breath but knew Kya was right. She merely nodded and helped Kya out of her coat before grabbing the food to put into bowls.

They ate on the couch and as soon as they were finished, Lin pulled Kya close while she indulged her by watching some strange anime about a dragon maid and giving her kisses. It made Kya laugh and smile and that was enough for Lin. 

* * *

 

It wasn’t too long before the phone rang. Lin told Kya to just stay there, she figured it was Tenzin or Pema calling to check in on the kids. However, when she answered the phone all she heard was breathing and then the line went dead. She normally would’ve let it go but after Kya’s encounter in the store she was much more nervous. Although she was going to chalk it up to a wrong number for now.

She made her way back to Kya and settle in.

“Who was it?”

Lin shrugged and pulled Kya close, “Wrong number.”

It seemed to appease Kya who turned her attention back to the TV.

Not too long later the phone rang again. Lin sighed and figured this time it would actually be Pema and Tenzin, and it was.

“Yeah they had dinner and got baths. Yes. They’re sleeping now. Yeah see you soon. Bye.”

Just as she put the phone back down it rang again.

“Hello?”

Just the same breathing. Ok fine. She hung up and called Mako at the station.

“Mako, I need you to put a tracer on Tenzin and Pema’s phone. Somebody keeps dialing without saying anything. I want you to see where they’re calling from. I’ll keep them on the line as long as possible next time.”

After getting the confirmation Lin hung up and turned to go back to Kya but jumped when she found said woman standing right behind her.

“Lin, what’s going on?”

“Someone keeps dialing the house and doing nothing but breathing into the phone. I’ve asked Mako to do a trace on the phone.”

Kya looked scared, “Do you think it is the guy from the shop?”

Lin wasn’t sure, it wouldn’t be hard to get the number for the house but it also means he would’ve had to have followed her and she ran back. Lin gave her honest opinion.

“I think it would be a long shot in thinking so. Not impossible but also unlikely as well.”

Kya just nodded but felt better when Lin wrapped her in an embrace. They went back and set on the couch, both waiting on the edge of their seats for the phone to ring again.

* * *

 

About a half hour later and Lin thought they may get lucky when her hopes were dashed as the phone rang. Kya stood and walked over with her. After answering it was the same breathing.

“Hello. This is the Chief of Police speaking. You obviously have something you need to talk about, why not tell me. I can help.” Lin wanted nothing more than to have this creep locked up for the night at least but she needed him to stay on the line.

“Is there something you want to tell me?”

In the hardest but calmest and most eldritch sounding voice Lin had ever heard he asked her one thing.

“Have you checked the children?”

The line went dead and Lin felt unease settle up her spine, she almost forgot where they were and what they were there for. She calmly rested the phone back in its cradle and was going to carefully make her way upstairs with Kya, saying she wanted to give them a check but before she moved too far the phone rang again. It was Mako.

“CHIEF, THE CALL IS COMING FROM INSIDE THE HOUSE! I'M SENDING...!”

The uneasy feeling she had before turned into a ball of dread that settled into her stomach before she dropped the receiver and ran for the stairs, forget calm, she needed to get to the kids.

Kya was hot on her heels as she made it to the upper level of the house and reached the kids’ room and swung open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I have no idea how well these are edited. My apologies.


	29. Hiccups and Hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin finds herself with a case of hiccups. At least team Avatar and her sister are their to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated-- T. A mash up of two ideas from Katara71. Thank you so much! I hope I did the idea justice. Please see Chapter 26's notes to get an updates where I have been. I didn't get to spend as much time as I had hoped on this one either. I hope you still enjoy. Please see end notes!

Lin had her one good arm crossed over her chest and huffed as she kept her head petulantly turned from her sister.

“I don’t know why you’re acting like this, Lin. It was your fault.”

Lin whipped her head around to look at her sister, it hurt her whiplash like Hell but she wasn’t about to let that show.

“How in the world was any of this my fault?! It was you and team Avatar’s stupid idea that got us here!”

Kya sat next to Lin and Kuvira next to Su. They made eye contact across the hospital beds and sighed. It was going to be a long night. They weren’t even sure what happened. They were all supposed to meet at an outdoor pub that was only open during the fall season. It had a little pumpkin patch and haunted house attraction that you could visit while you waited. When the Kya and Kuvira arrived however, the entire place was in shambles and Su and Lin were in the middle of it. They took the brunt of the…hurricane of chaos besides Mako. He was in a room next door with Korra, Asami, and Bolin.

Kya took a deep breath and finally found her courage to ask.

“Lin. What happened?”

Lin’s gaze softened when it fell on Kya and she used her good hand to rub at her face.

“It started when I got the hiccups.”

* * *

 

Lin cursed as she continued to hiccup. She got them when they first arrived but still had them after going through the maze and now as they were all making their way into the haunted house. Su made the first comment as a joke but then it gave the Avatar and her friends a horrible idea.

“Hey Lin. Maybe something in here will scare your hiccups away.”

Lin felt her lips quirk up at the thought of a childish horror house scaring her but her brief moment of enjoyment was gone as the other people of the group jumped in. Korra was practically giddy.

“Hey yeah! Chief we should give you a good scare!” The only one who looked a little apprehensive was Mako and she assumed he was mostly worried he would be given a horrible shift at the station. He decided to stay with Lin as the rest of them ran off in different direction of the dimly lit haunted house.

* * *

 

Bolin was giggling far too much and making a lot of noise that she managed to scare him. She looked over the overturned piece of furniture and whispered ‘boo’ making the young earthbender yelp and jump. She and Mako both smiled and chuckled at him, even as she continued to hiccup.

Korra got a busted nose for her troubles. She had Asami be a decoy as they entered into a small room set up like Regan’s room from ‘The Exorcist.’ Asami tried to ‘scare her’ by popping out from the closet but when Lin turned to face her Korra hopped out from under the covers and yelled. Lin hiccupped right as she punched her in the face.

Korra complained and held her bloodied nose before she was finally able to get it to stop. She looked expectantly at Lin.

“Look kid, I’m…hiccup…not apologizing that’s…hiccup…what happens when I’m…hiccup…startled.”

Korra really couldn’t be mad as she started to laugh at the Chief’s usual glare that was rendered ineffective due to her hiccupping. Everyone but her sister was there and she was honestly a little worried as they made their way through the basement and to the exit.

After reaching the bottom of the stairs a red ball bounced out from behind some covered stacks of furniture. It was creepy but Lin knew the culprit.

“Come on, Su. Hiccup. I know it’s you.”

The only answer was a childlike giggle and the pattering of feet. A few prop, and thankfully empty, boxes were knocked over near them.

“Su seriously. Cut it…hiccup…” Before Lin could finish her sentence Su came running out of a corner and cackling. Mako tried to jump between the two sisters to stop a huge fight but was just thrown into a stack of furniture.

Lin dodged her sister and reached out to grab her arms. Propelling them both into creaky wooden panels of the ‘house’ and right through it into the yard. Lin was cursing as she landed on her arm and neck funny and Su was yelling at her to get her knee out of her ribs.

Lin rolled off of her sister just in time to see Mako being brought out by the others and hear Kuvira and Kya’s questions of astonishment. They eventually helped them up and after being banned from the property drove them to the hospital to get looked over.

* * *

 

Lin had a case of whiplash and a fractured arm while Su was sporting a few cracked ribs and a sprained ankle. Mako had a mild concussion and a broken hand.

“See all Su’s fault and now I am going to be out of work for a while and the best officer to take over for me will also be out!”

Su huffed, “I’ve already said sorry! What more do you…hiccup…want, Lin?”

Everyone in the room froze and Kya could help but burst out laughing if not just for the irony of it all. The rest of the room’s occupants followed suit as Su continued to hiccup and they all wondered how this always happened to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am sorry for poor editing. I also wanted to remind everyone that the last two chapters will be up tomorrow. It will be Demon Lin part 2 and Kyalin werewolves part 3. I am having them read and edited by a friend before I post. Since they are such a fan favorite I am trying to make sure they are edited and written well, especially since I am sick. After I fix what I need to, they will be up tomorrow! Thank you all so much for reading! There will be a special note left tomorrow so please make sure to read it! Thank you again!


	30. Bringing A Demon To Dinner Part 2- The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin has been visiting Kya but eventually goes in search for some information, what she is told slightly shocks her. She has some big news for Kya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated- T. Hope the religious talk isn't seen as offensive. It is very light though, just let me know if it is a problem in the comments. Thank you all so much for reading!

Lin quickly made her way through old archives, she honestly wasn’t a high enough rank to be in here but she took a contract from one of the other demons and he owed her. Getting past the desk demon wasn’t fun either. Not than Lin had any problem with the unnaturals, demons who were made in Hell that were never a human or angel at any point. She just wasn’t sure which of his..? Eight eyes she was supposed to look at. After some stifled and complicated conversation she finally got him to let her in and point her in the right direction.

She was looking for records of her life before she got here and the last of her contract, it couldn’t be too much longer. When she finally wound what she was looking for and got them to a table she was surprised at what happened. As soon as she opened the folder with the text and a few drawings she saw flashes of her old life and memories began flooding her brain. When it was all over she had the worst headache ever imagined.

She was right though, Kya was her soulmate, the woman she had sold her soul for all those years ago. She couldn’t believe she may just get a second chance. However, she wasn’t sure how to show Kya or get her to remember. She didn’t think she could walk out of Hell with these without some sort of approval. She knew Kya would believe her, they had been spending a lot of time together, and Lin visited as often as she could without becoming suspicious to management, but she wanted Kya to remember their bond. She wasn’t sure if she was capable of actual love as a demon but she could feel the want and ache for it from Kya and was hoping to experience it with her once again if it were possible.

Just as she was debating on what to do a cool and smooth voice came from behind her.

“I see you finally found it.”

Lin felt her eyes go wide as she spun around and dropped to her knees, bowing her head down in submission.

“As much as I appreciate the gesture we are alone here and this is hardly a formal meeting. Go on stand up and face me.”

Lin did as she was told. It was unusual to see the boss himself walking around, especially in his angelic form. He was very androgynous with long black hair and always had an eye tint that made it look like he had on a bit of liner. He was very beautiful if she were honest but she supposes most bad temptations would be. Hard to strike a deal and convince someone it is a good idea when you look something akin to a tentacle Minotaur.

Lin stood there her mouth opening with a million excuses as to what she was doing and why, although he already knew so she just shut her mouth. No reason trying to pretend.

“No, there really isn’t. You aren’t in trouble though. I am unsure if it was…Her…doing but this path was set in motion as soon as you responded to that woman’s summons. Usually when a human that has sold their soul to me they get a few options as to what to do after. If they were good at what they did and I merely tolerated them, they could keep at it. If they were exceptional and I liked them, they would be offered a promotion. If they were dreadful I kept their soul and made it a bottom feeder. Very few ever get to return to their human states and even fewer get to go up to Heaven instead.”

Satan walked around Lin and sat on the desk she was using.

“Do you know where you fell?”

“No Sir.”

“You were someone I was hoping to offer a promotion to but you were also available to leave for Heaven or back to Earth. You sold your soul for love, it was the most selfless act a human could do for someone. Love like that doesn’t come around very often. It’s why you are literal soul mates. When you got here you did everything you were told with an iron will and no complaints even if you weren’t happy about it because of your code of honor. You knew what it would entail when you agreed. However, I always saw her face in your mind as a reminder to keep you going.”

Satan sighed dramatically.

“As much as I hate to, in three months when your contract is up I will be restoring you to your human form and your soul will be returned to you. Keep it this time won’t you?” He let out a mirthless chuckle, “She’ll tell me I’m going soft. Anyway take these documents with you to show her.” Here he pressed a strange burn mark into them, “But be sure to bring them back. I’ll need it to finish your paperwork soon and finalize your contract. Let the Woman upstairs know what’s going on.”

Lin couldn’t even begin to explain the strange respectful but distant and somewhat cold relationship between Satan and God. She figured a few millennia have allowed for some strange type of cordial correspondence. They both just dealt with the hands they had played so long ago.

As soon as he was gone she grabbed the papers and made her way to the nearest travel point and headed for Kya’s house. She had the rest of the day off and was going to share everything with Kya.

* * *

 

Lin didn’t even think about the time it would be when she arrived in the attic of Kya’s house but it was dark outside and quiet. Even though she wanted nothing more than to run and find Kya, she quietly made her way down the stairs. The house was quiet and dark, Lin was able to see but there was a light coming from under the bedroom door. She stopped and listened outside the door to see if Kya had fallen asleep.

She heard some rustling and … heavy breathing and gasping? Kya was in there alone, that she was sure of. A moment later she was thankful she couldn’t blush anymore as she heard her name pulled breathily from Kya’s lips. She was torn as to what to do. She wanted to let Kya finish and have her personal time but she wanted her to remember her past life and what they meant to one another.

She slowly walked backwards towards the attic, she could just sit up there for a while. She was too distracted by what she was hearing and knocked over one of Kya’s plants. She cringed at the noise.

“Hello?”

Lin internally sighed, “It’s just me.” Her voice was a little strange to her own ears. There was a bit of commotion in the bedroom before the door flew open and Kya was in her arms.

“Lin! I was just thinking about you.” Oh, Lin knew. She could smell Kya’s pheromones and it took everything in her to just kiss her and hold up the folders she brought.

“I have something I would like for you to look at.” Kya took her hand and led her into the bedroom. It isn’t the first time Lin has been in here. She often laid with Kya and talked to her as she fell asleep.

After they got comfortable, sitting on top of the bed facing one another, Lin held out the documents but gave a warning.

“When I looked at these it made me feel like I had been struck in the head with a pickaxe. I know it won’t cause any permanent damage but it will probably hurt.”

Kya slowly nodded and took the folder, as soon as she opened it her eyes rolled back into her head and she had a nose bleed. She eventually lost consciousness.

Lin was lying next to Kya, holding her until she woke up. She hadn’t been out long, maybe ten minutes when she came to.

“Lin?” Kya moved her head up to look at her.

Lin smiled and nodded. Kya burst into tears and held Lin tight, talking as she sobbed.

“Oh, Lin. I remember everything. I was the daughter of a high monk and you were one of the temple guards. When they found out about us and they wanted to execute you, I couldn’t let it happen. I knew the arrow was going to hit me when I ran to you, why did you sell your soul to have my life returned to me? I was so lonely without you.”

Lin certainly understood. Time passed much slower in Hell.

“Because I love you. I knew you had a whole wonderful life ahead of you as soon as you had made it through your trials and were able to leave. You lived an amazing life.”

Kya was still crying but her sobs were much less frequent. “I suppose it was but I never loved another and thought of you every day.”

They shared a salty kiss and held one another quietly for a while until Lin brought up the good news.

“I showed you this so I could deliver the good news and you could remember. We’re getting a second chance. My contract is up in three months and I’m being returned to my human state with my soul intact.”

Kya jumped up onto her knees, “Really? How?!” Kya’s tears had started once more but this time they were of happiness.

“Apparently a love like ours doesn’t come around very often. Even the powers that be don’t want to see it squandered.”

Kya started laughing and Lin couldn’t help but join in. Soon they were going to build their life together and she would have Kya and a family that came with her. Her mother and brother loved to visit when she was ‘in town.’ Although by the way Kya was talking about their future, she was going to be moving in very soon. The demon could do nothing but smile and add her own ideas for adventures when she was back for good, she honestly couldn’t wait.

She still needed to learn about what the process would entail, if they would be allowed to remember that she was a demon or their previous life and how she would be written back into society. It was going to be a long three months, but she was getting her second chance at life and she would push through, if not for herself than for Kya, just like she always did.


	31. Lupine Secrets Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Kya are getting married, but it's a little unconventional and they will have to share their secret with a few members of their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated- G. I hope this is just the right amount of sappy and what everyone was hoping for. I figured I would end it how I started it. Thank you all for reading! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **PLEASE SEE THE END NOTES!**

Lin was nervous as she paced back and forth in front of Su’s study doors. She still wasn’t sure if this was a good idea. She wanted Su, Bumi and Kuvira to be the officiators of her and Kya’s wedding, but if they had their dream wedding, the three of them would have to be let in on their secret. It would be a private ceremony with the four of them at her house. She and her sister had come a long way and were much closer than they had been ever before but this wasn’t exactly a typical secret.

On the edge of turning around and leaving the door swung open.

“Lin! You startled me, one of my assistants said you were on your way. I was on my way to find you. Come in.”

Lin hesitated but eventually walked into the study. It was spacious but comfortable. It smelled strongly of ink, paper, and leather. There were books and some of Huan’s art pieces. Su offered her a chair in the small sitting area but she couldn’t bring herself to sit. It was hard enough not to pace anymore. Su sat on the chaise lounge directly in front of her.

“Well. Let’s hear it. What’s going on? You’ve got me at the edge of my seat!”

Lin took a deep breath and revealed the easier part of her visit.

“Kya and I are getting married.”

Su jumped up and hugged her sister tight.

“Oh my, Lin! I’m so happy for you!” She really was to, Kya had been so great for her sister and they made one another so happy. Anyone could see that.

Su pulled back but kept hold of her sister’s elbows, she noticed that Lin still had a look of apprehension. It wasn’t the only thing she had to say and Su noticed.

“What’s wrong, Lin? I assume this is good news? I know you wouldn’t be doing it if you didn’t want to. Is there a problem with the planning?”

“No, no. Kya and I know exactly what we want, and we are hoping you and Kuvira and Bumi will be the three witnesses and that you would also be the one to marry us…” Su was tearing up and nodding frantically as Lin continued, “But I need to tell you something else first as well and I worry with how you will take it.”

Lin averted her eyes and looked almost like a frightened child. Su moved one of her hands to her shoulder, “Whatever it is, Lin you can tell me. I won’t judge you, you know that. Are you in some kind of trouble? I will do everything I can to help.” Su cracked a smile and chuckled, “I will assume given you both are women and in your fifties that it isn’t a pregnancy. No matter how young you two are looking these days.”

Lin couldn’t help but chuckle at her sister’s joke. Su also kept demanding that she tell her the secret for her new found youth and believed it to be some magical tea from the mountains. Lin finally walked them over to the chaise lounge and sat them both down as she continued to hold her sister’s hands. For the second time she took a deep breath and locked her determined eyes with her sister’s soft ones.

“Kya and I are werewolves.”

Lin wasn’t sure what she was expecting. Laugher or yelling or something. Instead after a moment Su slowly nodded her head and while she looked skeptical she also seemed welcoming.

“Ok…I supposed this will have to do with the ceremony since you are telling me. Would you um…would you mind showing me?”

Lin supposed that was a fair request, besides seeing is believing.

“Ok. Just know I won’t hurt you. I’m still in my own mind.”

Su nodded as she stood up, “I was never worried about my safety, you’d never hurt me, I know that.”

Lin felt that sentence warm her heart as she moved some of the furniture away and started to disrobe. She blushed when she got to her underwear and was suddenly glad Kuvira wasn’t there, even though Su was polite enough to turn away. Her skin started to ripple and her muscles started to grow as her bones cracked and fur spread across her body. It was over in seconds. She had been running and changing a lot with Kya and it has gotten very easy.

Su was still seated on the chaise lounge looking awed, “Lin that was amazing!”

She made her way to the gray wolf and started to run her hands through her fur, Lin huffed when she quickly ran her hands back and forth over her head and started talking to her like a dog.

“Who’s a cute Lin!? Is it you? Is it you girl?” Lin wished she could roll her eyes, she settled for head butting her sister.

“Hey! Watch it or you won’t get a treat and some nice rare steak may be in your future.”

Su chuckled as the wolf sat ramrod straight as if waiting for further instruction. Su simply called for some dinner as the wolf continued to sniff around the office.

* * *

 

After the two ate, well wolf Lin devoured, their dinner the two sisters sat and talked. Lin telling Su how her and eventually Kya’s change came about. Su was just happy everything had worked out ok and everyone was safe. She offered to speak to Kuvira and tell her their secret. Lin was grateful, it was hard enough to tell Su as it was. Lin was standing to leave, she had a long trip home as she turned down Su’s offer to stay when Su posed a final question.

“What about the rest of the family? While I don’t advise telling all of the family on either side, won’t they be upset that they won’t see your wedding? I know mom will be.”

“We already planned for that. This is the official soul bearing wedding and then we are going to do a formal reception and party for the rest of the family and walk through a more paper signing traditional ceremony.”

Su smiled her approval as she saw her sister out. Lin herself couldn’t wait to tell Kya the good news, hoping she was faring as well with Bumi.

* * *

 

Lin was pacing once again, but this time her hair was down and this time she was in her silver tunic and simple white trousers, the pelt of a  white bear she killed across her shoulders with the Beifong crest burned into the center of it. She was ready for her wedding but her nerves were still high. She knew this was going to be the best day of her life and she was antsy for it to start, but she was nervous about her ability to keep Kya happy for the rest of their lives.

Su stepped into her room and she kept on pacing.

“Lin, you look great! Kya does too. Why are you pacing? Everything is going to be fine.”

Lin finally stopped and faced Su, who better to ask then her baby sister?

“Su? How do you know you’re making Kuvira and Baatar happy and know that you can continue to do so?”  

Su looked a little surprised but then smiled gently at her.

“Asking myself that question helps remind me to pay attention to them and if I’m ever doubting myself a lot I will ask. Honestly it comes down to communication and keeping yourself happy too. When they are happy, I’m happy and vice versa. Just do what you’ve always done but don’t be afraid to change it up from time to time. Kya loves you and you have already made her happier than anyone in the world has before, just like she has done for you, just remember where that love came from and that it will grow stronger the more you nourish it.”

Lin had tears in her eyes as she hugged her sister.

“Thank you, Su. For everything. I mean it.”

The two sisters smiled at one another.

“Now come on! It’s almost time and we need to get you in place.”

* * *

 

Kya felt tears prickle the corner of her eyes as Bumi placed the last flower into her wild hair, her long white dress was simple and perfect, and she had a white fur cloak that Bumi had brought back from the water tribe the last time he visited. It was simple with a touch of nature to it. Just what she wanted.

“Sis, why are you crying?” Bumi spun her around and pulled her into his arms, placing a kiss to the crown of her head.

“I’m just so happy. I love Lin so much and now we are going to be married. I almost can’t believe it.”

“She loves you too. You are both so lucky to have one another, I’ve never seen anyone make her as happy as you do and I know she makes you happy. You all have a beautiful life together and it will only continue to grow brighter with every passing season.”

Kya cried harder and hugged her brother tighter. She was so happy he accepted her and was here, a small smile appeared as she remembered him saying that 'being a werewolf is so cool!" and high fiving her. They held one another until she heard the opening lines to ‘Evenstar.’

“That’s our que.”  Bumi wiped her tears with his thumbs and linked their arms as they made their way to the back yard.

* * *

 

The yard was filled with fallen white and pink petals from the cherry blossom tress Lin had planted, they were starting to die in the cool weather. They sprinkled Kya’s walkway beautifully. There was a small wooden arch that was made from branches that had been tied together by Lin herself. Two torches were lit on either side.

Su stood in the center and Kuvira stood next to Lin as she waited for Kya to appear. Suddenly the door slid open and Kya was looking so radiant and happier than Lin could ever remember seeing her. Lin almost couldn’t believe she was real, the setting sun cast a shadow of mysticism around her. She was as beautiful as the spirit of the forest. The metalbender felt a few warm tears slip down her face, they matched Kya’s.

Kya could barely move her feet as she looked at Lin. Her beautiful and handsome warrior who was as tender and loving as she was stern. She looked like spirit of the moon and as powerful as the hunt. Kya noticed a few tears slip down her cheeks and she wanted nothing more than to kiss them away.

Kya took her place in front of Lin and Bumi off to her side. She and Lin linked hands. ‘Grey Havens’ began to softly play.

“Kya, you look…otherworldly.”

Kya gave a breathy laugh, “I was thinking the same about you.”

Su started reading an old text and wrapping the vine of moon flowers around their hands. When she was finished she waited for the couple to recite their vows.

“Kya, I think I have always held you in my heart and I will always be thankful to have been given a chance to make you happy and share my life with you. I hope I will make you as happy as you make me. You are my soul mate and the bond we share is unlike any other. I love you.”

Kya was crying but managed to get her own vows out as well.

“Lin, I never thought I would be happy. I wandered the world for years in search of a permanent happiness and it was right in front of me all along. Everything comes full circle and I found love at the place I started from. I cannot believe that I was lucky enough to receive your love and have you as a mate in all sense of the word. My only wish is to see you happy for the rest of our lives. I love you.”

Instead of rings Lin metal bent two brands. She and Kya didn’t want to have to worry about their rings when they changed and agreed that this would be visible in any form and much more permanent. It was shaped to leave the brand around the ring finger just like a ring. Kuvira and Bumi got them hot in one of the torches before passing them respectively to Lin and Kya whom held out their hands and allowed their partner to use the brand. Their lycan healing already healing the wound and allowing it to scar their skin.

Kya wore the Beifong crest on her left ring finger while Lin had the waterbender koi fish on hers. After handing the tools back to Kuvira and Bumi who were both surreptitiously rubbing their eyes, Su was openly crying as she practically jumped up and down.

“Now kiss!”

The brides shared a deep and passionate kiss before slowly walking down their makeshift isle and to the edge of the forest. They disrobed one another and kissed again before changing into their wolf skins and running into the growing night. The other three had teary smiles as the most beautiful song was howled under the light of the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I would just like to say THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! for following me on this journey and being so patient with me. It means so much to see all of your comments and read how much you all were enjoying the series. A lot of you were regular commenters and it was so amazing that I was able to keep you all entertained over a series of chapters that I sometimes struggled to write or get through when stuck. I posted them even when I wasn't sure how much I liked what I put out and was worried about what you all thought. All of your feedback helped keep me motivated to write and allowed it to be fun, even when it was a little stressful from time to time. Thank you all so much!
> 
> Since this was well received and many seemed to enjoy it, I was curious if in December you all would like me to write a 31 days of Christmas series? I am asking now so I can go ahead and get started on some ideas if you all are down for it. I'm still open to feedback if you would like to let me know about certain things in my writing you really like or don't like. I want you all to get the most enjoyment as possible out of it. Also if there is any idea you would like to see in particular, just leave it in the comments and I will try and do it justice by adding it as a chapter. 
> 
> Enough of my rambling, Thank you all again. Happy Halloween! I hope you all had a great time celebrating the holiday!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the comments! These will probably vary in length but I am still planning on having one up a day, but since I am human and crazy things happen I will try and catch up if for some reason I miss a day.   
> P.S. who else thinks werewolf Lin would be adorable in wolf form?


End file.
